To Love A Malfoy
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: REPOST! Drugged by her parents, Ginny sees no escape until one day she meets the man she's destined to spend the rest of her life with, only it's the last person she ever expects. Add to that he claims he's a Veela and she's his mate. Accepting it is one thing, fighting to stay with him is something else. Can she overcome the forces keeping them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's now the first week of August and school will be starting again in a couple of weeks and for once the threat of Voldemort won't be hanging over our heads. Harry finally defeated the Dark Lord less than a week ago. Apparently, the Dark Lord found out about the Dursleys and decided to attack Harry there, figuring it would be easier to kill the Boy-Who-Lived while he was living with Muggles. Boy, was he wrong._

_I don't know all the details of what happened since nobody will tell me anything. All I keep hearing is that 'I'm too young'. God, I am so tired of hearing the word's 'you're too young' every time I ask something about what happened. I'll be sixteen in a matter of days. Will I ever be old enough for people to tell me things? I have just as much right to know the truth about what happened last week, especially after the events of my first year. Oh, but then again, we don't like to talk about that either. Never mind the fact that I have nightmares almost every night. Most of the time my parents just place silencing charms on my room after I go to bed, hell even before I go to bed sometimes, and I'll admit that I do the same thing while I'm at school. Only it won't be silencing charms anymore. Not with Hermione coming to spend the month. No, now I get to be given Dreamless Sleep. Never mind that its habit forming and could be lethal. No, they don't care about that. They just want to make sure that I don't disturb darling Hermione. I think my parents wish __she__ was their daughter instead of me. I get the joy of being drugged for the next month, so I don't disturb perfect Hermione's beauty sleep, and then I get to spend the next 3 months fighting the addiction, provided it doesn't kill me first._

_Great, Hermione's just arrived, making the Golden Trio complete. Harry's been here ever since the defeat of the Dark Lord and with Sirius gone, my parents have taken him in and now think of him as another Weasley. Now that the Trio is complete, I guess that means dinner will be ready soon. It's about time too; it's almost 9:00pm. I'll write more tomorrow since it's almost guaranteed that my pumpkin juice will most likely be laced with Dreamless Sleep._

_Ginny_

* * *

Ginny closed and locked her diary. The irony of writing her feelings down in a diary after the events of her first year was not lost on her. Even after almost losing her life to a diary, she still found solace in writing her feelings down on paper.

Ginny slowly made her way downstairs and out into the backyard, where her family, including surrogate children Harry and Hermione, were already sitting around a large table laden with food.

"Hurry up and get your arse over here, Gin! I'm hungry," Ron shouted when he saw Ginny come through the back door of the Burrow.

"Like it's _my_ fault he's hungry, yeah right," Ginny mumbled to herself as she neared the table. /-/I guess it's my fault that Granger couldn't get her arse over here soon enough. Everything is _always_ my fault. Typical,/-/ thought Ginny as she sat down between her mother and her eldest brother Bill.

The entire Weasley family had gathered at the Burrow to celebrate the final downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, all except Percy, that is. It was discovered the previous year that one of the main catalysts for the rift between Percy and his parents was not just his reluctance to follow Dumbledore but the fact that he in fact bore the Dark Mark on his arm. Percy was currently sitting in Azkaban prison awaiting trial. His loyalty to Voldemort had been uncovered only a few days ago when the Order of the Phoenix interrogated every ministry official under Veritaserum regarding their true loyalties. It was discovered, much to Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey's disappointment, that Percy, along with his boss Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, were loyal Death Eaters to the end. It was forbidden to even mention Percy's name in the Burrow or in the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had publicly disowned Percy, cutting him off from any claims he may try to make regarding his heritage and everything a Weasley could lay claim to, even though it was not much.

Talk around the dinner table stayed on what could be considered _safe_ topics, things like returning to Hogwarts and after graduation plans.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Ron dear?"

"Can Harry, Hermione and I go to Diagon Alley for a couple of hours tomorrow?

"I don't know, Ron…"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley," interrupted Harry. "What could possibly happen to us now? And even if someone did try to attack us, I think that I've proven I can handle it should anything bad happen."

"Of course, Harry dear, you have definitely proven you can handle any situation. All right then, you may go. But on one condition, you take your sister with you."

"But, Mum…"

"No buts, Ronald Weasley. If you want to go, Ginny goes with you and _stays_ with you. We don't want _any_ repeats of her first year, you _know_ that."

"Yes, Mum," Ron replied sullenly.

/-/Merlin! I'm not some little kid who needs constant protection. I make one stupid mistake when I'm eleven and I'm forever in need of protecting and watching,/-/ Ginny sighed to herself and reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice. She had been putting off drinking her juice knowing it would most likely be laced with Dreamless Sleep potion but after what just happened she was willing to welcome the oblivion provided by the potion. Ginny downed her entire goblet, /-/Yep, laced with Dreamless Sleep, no surprises there,/-/ made her excuses and retired to her room for the night, falling asleep moments after her head hit the pillow. /-/I'm surprised I even made it to my room./-/ She never even heard Hermione enter her room a couple of hours later.

* * *

_**Next Morning…**_

"GINNY! Get your arse down here this instant! We haven't got all day!" Ron yelled up the stairs. "I can't believe Mum's forcing us to take her along," Ron grumbled to Harry and Hermione.

"Come on, Ron, it's…" Hermione began.

"It's not like I even _want_ to go with you," Ginny interrupted as she entered the living room. "Did it _ever_ occur to you, Ron, that I might have better things to do today than _escort_ you three to Diagon Alley."

"_You_ escort _us_? Better things to do? Yeah right, in what lifetime. You've spent the last five years following Harry around like a little lost puppy. You're probably overjoyed to be tagging along with us," Ron commented snidely.

"_Whatever_," commented Ginny as she pushed past the Golden Trio, grabbed some Floo powder, tossed it into the fire, called out '_The Leaky Cauldron_', and vanished into the flames.

Ginny emerged from the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron, entranceway to Diagon Alley. She was soon followed by Hermione, Ron and finally Harry, who was set upon by every witch and wizard in the pub, every one of them offering Harry their thanks and gratitude for the final downfall of the Dark Lord.

After Harry managed to extricate himself from his adoring fans, the four teenagers made their way out into Diagon Alley. They stopped at the Owl Emporium, where Harry and Ron picked up some owl treats for Hedwig and Pig, they window shopped in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and much to the boys' chagrin, Hermione managed to get them into Flourish and Blotts, where they were currently browsing and where Ron's temper finally snapped.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" cried Ron.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" asked Harry. "It's not like the books are going to jump off the shelves and attack you or anything."

"THIS!" cried Ron, pointing towards Ginny who was browsing a few feet away, completely unaware of her brother's distress, or so it appeared. "Why can't she just…_disappear_ or something?"

"Ron, you know what your mother said. We have to look out for her and protect her, for her own good," reasoned Hermione.

"I know what she said, Hermione, but just once I would like to be able to spend a day with _my_ friends without my _baby_ sister tagging along. You know, it's at times like these that I really wish we'd left her to die in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh, Ron, you don't _really_ mean that, do you?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Yes, Hermione, I _do_ mean it. She nearly got Harry and you killed in our second year. Plus, you know she's the laughingstock of Gryffindor Tower because of her never-ending crush on Harry and her constant pursuit of him. She's like a bloody leach or something. She sucks all the fun out of everything because I'm forced to take her everywhere with me. I wish we could just ditch her or something…"

"Don't bother," came a cold voice from behind Ron. "I'll stop breathing your precious air and leave you and your precious friends alone, you selfish git," commented Ginny as she pushed past the Trio, not wanting to let them see her tears.

In her haste to get away from the Golden Trio, Ginny was not paying attention to her surroundings and therefore she never saw the wizard she was about to walk into on her way out of the bookstore.

"Oomph," commented Ginny as she collided with a black clad chest. As she stumbled trying to regain her footing, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and settle her back on her feet. "I am so sorry," Ginny apologized.

"Miss Weasley," came the somewhat cold reply.

/-/I know that voice. This isn't going to be good/-/ Ginny thought as she raised her gaze to meet the icy cold glare of Lucius Malfoy.

_**~~Lucius' POV~~**_

As I enter Flourish and Blotts, to pick up an order Narcissa placed, I am suddenly run into. Instinctively I reach out to catch the young lady before she can fall.

"I'm so sorry."

The girl apologizes. Even through the tears, which are evident in the catch in her voice, her voice, but more importantly her hair and her clothes, tell me who this girl is.

"Miss Weasley," I sneer.

She stiffens slightly in my embrace, /-/Why am I still holding her?/-/ as she recognizes my voice and slowly raises her gaze to meet mine. When our eyes meet, that's when it happens. I am suddenly driven to protect this young girl, to keep her safe, protected and loved for the rest of her life. I cannot believe that my life mate is the daughter of that disgrace to the name of wizard, Arthur Weasley.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm terribly sorry for walking into you. I really should pay more attention to where I'm going," Ginny apologized. /-/Why is he still holding me and why is he looking at me like he wants to devour me or something and why do I want him to?/-/

"Miss Weasley, would you accompany me to the Leaky Cauldron? We need to speak privately."

"What could _we_ possibly have to talk about, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny inquired as politely as she could as she finally stepped out of Lucius' embrace, never breaking eye contact.

"What we need to discuss is better spoken of in private. You will be safe with me, Miss Weasley. I promise no harm will come to you while in my presence. Now will you accompany me to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Finally breaking the mesmerizing eye contact with Lucius, Ginny glanced back over her shoulder at her brother and his friends, who where laughing at some joke or other. /-/I'm probably the punch line. Screw them! If they want to think of me as just a child then fine. Let them./-/ Turning back to Lucius, she returned her gaze to his. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I _will_ accompany you."

"Excellent. Shall we?" Lucius asked as he held his arm out for Ginny to take.

Taking the proffered arm, Ginny allowed herself to be escorted by Lucius Malfoy from Flourish and Blotts through Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was well aware of the many stares and whispers that followed them along their path. Lucius was also aware of them, but being a Malfoy, he took no notice of them. Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron, Lucius led Ginny into one of the private parlours in the back. The last thing he wanted or needed was to have word of this meeting reaching the Daily Prophet or his family before either he or Ginny was prepared for it.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ginny inquired after Lucius had warded and locked the door and placed various silencing spells around the room.

"Tell me, Miss Weasley, what do you know of Veela?"

"Well, Sir, I know that Veela are very powerful magical beings, the female being the more volatile while the male is ultimately the more dangerous of the two. Veela, both male and female are very…_sexual_ creatures and yet they have only one true mate during their lifetimes. Once bonded to their mate, their power as well as that of the mate increases. If one of them dies, the other will die shortly thereafter as they cannot survive without the other unless they were never bonded to their mate in the first place," answered Ginny.

"Anything else, Miss Weasley?" Lucius asked.

Ginny took a moment to think about everything she knew about Veela. "There really isn't much more that I know about them, Mr. Malfoy. As you know, except for Professor Lupin, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professors have been, shall we say, less then stellar? As it is, the little that I do know of Veela has come from my own reading and not from what I've been taught by those sorry excuses for professors."

"You are most certainly correct in your assessment of your professors, Ginevra. May I call you Ginevra?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," replied Ginny

"Excellent. Now then, Ginevra, another important thing you need to know about Veela is that they come into their Inheritance on their eighteenth birthday…"

"Their Inheritance?" interrupted Ginny in confusion. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't mean to interrupt, but what do you mean by their Inheritance?"

"That's alright, Ginevra, it's quite refreshing to see a young woman such as yourself be so eager for knowledge, but not in an overly pushy way like Miss Granger tends to have. A Veela's inheritance is their Veela powers. So, when a Veela turns eighteen, all their innate Veela abilities awaken. Their magic levels and abilities begin to increase, as does their sexual appeal and their desire to find their mate becomes a driving force in their life. You were right when you said that the magical abilities of the mate increase once they are bonded to the Veela, but for the Veela, whose magic has already been increasing, their mate has more of a stabilizing effect on their magic," Lucius explained.

"What would happen to the Veela if they never found their mate? I know that Veela can live without their mates but what happens to them? You said that their inheritance brings about an increase in their magic, which they need their mate to help stabilize, as well as their s…sex appeal," Ginny started to blush in embarrassment over talking to Lucius Malfoy about sex appeal. "How do Veela live with unstable magic and people throwing themselves at them the minute they go out in public?"

"Quite simply, Ginevra, a potion," replied Lucius.

"A potion? What kind of potion?"

"Yes, Ginevra, a potion. The potion suppresses the Veela's sexual pull and drive and helps stabilize their magic levels. The potion must be taken once a week for the rest of the Veela's life, or until they eventually find their mate."

"So, what you're saying then, Mr. Malfoy, is that this potion basically suppresses the Veela's Inheritance, allowing them to live their lives like any normal witch or wizard?"

"Precisely."

"But then isn't the potion working like a replacement for the Veela's mate? And if that's the case, then how can they ever know if they've even met their mate?"

"Very astute observations, Ginevra. You are right in your assumption that the potion works as a sort of mate replacement, but should the Veela actually manage to somehow find their mate, the pull they feel towards that mate will overpower the potion's effects, essentially cancelling them out and allowing the Veela's Inheritance to re-emerge," Lucius explained as he closed the distance between Ginny and himself.

"This is all very interesting, Mr. Malfoy, but what does this have to do with me?" Ginny asked nervously as she looked up into Lucius' eyes; he was now standing less than a foot in front of her.

"It has everything to do with you, Ginevra," Lucius replied as he reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Mean…meaning what _exactly_?" Ginny asked; swallowing around the lump that seemed to form in her throat the minute Lucius began caressing her cheek. She had felt drawn to Lucius ever since she literally ran into him in the bookstore and now with his hand on her face that pull was increasing.

Lucius leaned towards Ginny and whispered in her ear, "I've finally found my mate," before pulling back just enough to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"_Me_?" Ginny asked quietly as Lucius broke the kiss. "I…_I'm_ your mate? But I'm a Weasley and you…you're a Malfoy and…and you're _married_!" cried Ginny as she broke away from Lucius. "How can _I_ be your mate if you're already married to someone else and never mind the fact that I'm _half_ your age!"

"Ginevra, you need to calm down…"

"Calm down?! How can I calm down, Mr. Malfoy, when I just found out that not only are you a Veela, but _I_ am your mate! In case you've forgotten, Mr. Malfoy, you nearly got me killed five years ago, the Malfoys _hate_ the Weasleys and you're _married_!"

"I am well aware of my marital status, Ginevra," Lucius began somewhat icily. "And that is something that is quite easily rectified."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ginny demanded.

"My marriage to Narcissa was an arrangement made between our families. My father, also being a Veela had it written into the marriage contract that if and when I ever found my mate, the marriage would end. Narcissa has known of this clause since the beginning and is remarkably supportive. She knows that she is not my true mate and has a strange desire to try to help me find them. She will be quite happy to hear that I have finally located her…or rather you," Lucius explained.

"Even if I am a _Weasley_? The same Weasley you nearly got killed five years ago...and another thing, why is this just happening now? Why not five years ago when we first met?"

"I am well aware of the fact that you are a _Weasley_, Ginevra, but that is beside the point. You _are_ my mate and there is nothing either one of us can do about it now. As for giving you the diary, I am sorry about that, but you were the first one I came across that seemed like she would be susceptible to the influence of the diary. I did not know at the time that you were my mate and, believe me, if I had, I would surely _not_ have given you the diary. And as for only just now finding out that you are my mate and not five years ago, my guess is because you were too young then. You had not even reached puberty the first time we met, but now that you have blossomed into a rather stunning young woman, the pull seems to have activated itself." Once again, Lucius was closing the gap between them. "I know you can feel it, Ginevra. Don't fight it," he finished in a whisper before kissing Ginny again.

Ginny was the one to break the kiss this time. "What if I do? Fight it, I mean."

"You could try, but you wouldn't be very successful, I'm afraid," Lucius continued when he saw the confused expression cross Ginny's face. "If you try to deny the pull, Ginevra, I will simply pull out all the stops in my attempts to seduce you into my bed. And I promise you that I _will_ succeed," Lucius purred, causing Ginny to swallow nervously again, especially since she was still pinned up against Lucius and her body was starting to betray her by enjoying the sensations his body was causing. "I could of course _force_ you to bond with me right now, here in this room, but I want you to come to me willingly. So, I am going to make you an offer."

"An offer? What _kind_ of offer?"

"You move into Malfoy Manor for the remainder of the summer and we get to know each other properly. I won't pressure you in any way to bond with me until you are ready. What do you say, Ginevra? Will you join me at the Manor?"

"I…Could I think it over for a little while first, Mr. Malfoy? It's just, this is all happening so fast and it's going to change everything about my life from this point on. I think I just need some time to think."

"Of course, Ginevra," Lucius said, pulling away from Ginny, causing her to whimper quietly at the sudden loss of his presence. Smirking inwardly, he continued, "Take all the time you need. I will send an owl this evening with a portkey. You have until then to decide, but remember, Ginevra, if you try to fight the pull, I will seduce you and I _will_ be successful." Lucius made his way across the room, stopping at the door. "There's one more thing about Veela that you need to know, Ginevra. Veela, especially _male_ Veela, tend to be extremely protective and, shall we say, _possessive_ of their mates. Be careful of who you're spending your time with, especially if you value their lives in any way."

And with that Lucius was gone, leaving Ginny alone in the room with only her thoughts. /-/Oh Gods! I'm the mate of a Veela, and not just _any_ Veela. I'm the mate of _Lucius Malfoy_ of all people. Have the Fates completely lost their minds?/-/

A few minutes after Lucius left, Ginny followed his example and left the private parlour, Flooing home alone, leaving Ron, Harry and Hermione behind in Diagon Alley.

Ginny was relieved to step out of the fireplace and into an empty living room in the Burrow. After everything she had just learned, answering questions about why she was not with her brother was the last thing she wanted to be doing. Ginny made her way out of the living room as quietly as she could in the hopes of making it to her room without being caught. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" demanded Molly from behind Ginny as she stopped on the stairs. "And where's your brother? I _told_ you to stay with Ron and his friends."

"I'm just going to my room Mum," Ginny replied, turning around to face her mother. "And as for Ron and his friends, I don't know where they are. They ditched me in Flourish & Blotts and disappeared, so I came home."

"Go to your room young lady and do _not_ come out until I say so," Molly ordered.

"What? Mum! It's not _my_ fault they ditched me…"

"I don't care what you say happened. I _told_ you to stay with your brother and you disregarded my order. Now get to your room and stay there!"

Ginny glared at her mother before turning back around and stomping up the stairs, slamming her door closed behind her. /-/Well at least I can think about what Mr. Malfoy told me without worrying about being found out or interrupted at all,/-/ Ginny thought as she threw herself down on her bed.

* * *

Several hours passed as Ginny continued to lie on her bed, exactly where she had thrown herself, thinking over everything she and Lucius Malfoy had discussed earlier at the Leaky Cauldron. She had to admit to herself that she had always found the elder Malfoy extremely sexy and that her crush on him far outweighed the piddly little one she had had on Harry five years ago. She also had to admit that she felt something every time he had looked at her that afternoon. And when he kissed her…oh Gods when he kissed her, she felt like she was going to melt. How could she possibly try to deny everything he made her feel that afternoon? Nobody had ever made her feel the way he did.

"Ginny! Dinner!" Molly cried up the stairs.

Ginny groaned and rolled off her bed only to realize that she was still wearing her travelling cloak. She quickly pulled the cloak off and tossed it across her bed before heading down to dinner, which was once again being held out in the garden due to the sheer number of people presently staying at the Burrow. /-/Another reason to consider Mr. Malfoy's offer,/-/ Ginny thought bitterly to herself as she sat down next to Bill and her mother.

Dinner progressed as it usually did, with Ginny reluctantly drinking her pumpkin juice knowing it was laced with Dreamless Sleep. Ron never even got reprimanded for ditching Ginny in Diagon Alley, merely asked how they enjoyed their day and if they had had a good time. Nobody even made mention of the fact that Ginny had come home hours before the other three.

Ginny slowly made her way back up to her room after dinner after receiving a rather pointed glare from her mother clearly saying that she was still being punished for her leaving her brother and his friends in Diagon Alley. She had only just entered the room when she heard a faint tapping at her window. When she opened the window, a beautiful eagle owl flew in and landed on her bed. Ginny walked over to the bed, sat down next to the owl and relieved it of its burden, while trying to fight the effects of the Sleeping Draught she had consumed with her dinner. Judging by the sheer size and beauty of the owl, there was little doubt in Ginny's mind, who the owl belonged to. Turning the package over she noticed the Malfoy family crest on the back with her name emblazoned on the front in elegant script. Ginny opened the package and found a letter and a small velvet box. Opening the box, she discovered a necklace with a pendent of the Malfoy family crest covered in diamonds. After staring at the beautiful and rather expensive necklace, she turned her attention back to the letter.

_Ginevra,_

_As we discussed earlier today in Diagon Alley, I am writing to inquire as to your decision regarding my offer to move into Malfoy Manor for the remainder of the summer and get to know each other better. If you have decided not to take me up on my offer simply send Prometheus back. But I feel I must remind you Ginevra that if you do choose to fight the desire, I know you feel and turn down my offer, I will do everything in my power to seduce you. If you do decide to join me then simply put on the necklace and tap it twice with your wand. It is keyed to your magical signature and will turn into a portkey. You are not required to bring anything with you, as I will supply you with everything you could ever need from this point on. Regardless of your decision, the necklace is yours to keep and I can guarantee you more of the like regardless of your decision. I __will__ have you Ginevra, one way or another. I would prefer you as a willing partner, but I will take you anyway I can get you. _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Ginny had to read the letter over several times to make sure she had read it right. Fighting the effects of the Dreamless Sleep potion she had ingested with her juice at dinner shortly before, she picked up the necklace and her wand. Placing the necklace around her neck she quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled out a quick note to her family before activating the necklace.

* * *

Lucius was sitting in his study awaiting the arrival of either his owl or Ginevra and was pleased when Ginevra suddenly appeared but was shocked when she collapsed moments later. Rushing to her side, he was happy to note that she was at least still breathing.

"Ginevra?" he asked worriedly as he tried to rouse her.

When he received no response, he lifted her up off the floor before carrying her to what would be her room from now on, at least until they were bonded. He laid her gently on the bed and summoned a house elf to watch over her while he summoned his personal physician to examine Ginny. A few minutes later, Dr. Jacob Robertson had arrived and was in the process of checking Ginny over.

"She'll be fine Mr. Malfoy," Dr. Robertson commented. "She's merely sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Lucius asked in concern. "What could have possibly made her fall asleep the minute she arrived?"

"It appears that she has been given some Dreamless Sleep potion Mr. Malfoy. Quite a bit of it actually. She has quite a large amount of it in her system. Almost as if she's been taking it consistently over the past couple of days," Dr. Robertson explained.

"Everyone knows that Dreamless Sleep is habit forming and potentially lethal Dr. Robertson, so why would a young woman like Ginevra take something knowing the dangers it poses?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that Mr. Malfoy," answered Dr. Robertson. "The one person that _can_ answer it is currently sleeping peacefully. Why don't you just let her sleep now and you can question her about it in the morning."

"Thank you, Dr. Robertson, I think I will do just that."

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. I will see myself out."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Robertson," replied Lucius as he watched the doctor leave the room. Pulling out his wand, he cast a charm to change Ginny's clothes into a nightgown, before pulling the covers up and sitting down on the bed next to her sleeping form. "Why the devil are you taking Dreamless Sleep Ginevra and enough of it for the doctor to pick up the fact that you seem to be using it on a regular basis?" Knowing that he would not get any answers from the young redhead, he brushed a light kiss across her forehead before walking through the door that joined their rooms and retiring for the evening.

* * *

When Ginny woke the next morning, it was in a very large and very unfamiliar bed in a room that was definitely too big to be hers. /-/Where the hell am I?/-/ she wondered as she scanned the elegantly furnished room. Her question was answered when a house-elf appeared next to her bed.

"Miss Ginevra, Master Malfoy would like you to join him for breakfast. Bixie has been ordered to help Miss Ginevra get ready."

Ginny sat there and stared at the house-elf for several minutes before shaking herself out of her shock and getting out of the bed to follow the elf into the bathroom. She emerged from the bathroom a short while later to find that Bixie had laid a rather elegant looking robe out on the bed for her.

Ginny dressed slowly and was soon following the house-elf from the bedroom and through the Manor halls. Ginny soon lost track of where exactly in the house they were until they soon arrived in the Dining Hall, a large and elegant room with a wall of French doors letting in the beautiful August sun. Lucius was sitting awaiting Ginny's arrival at the head of a rather large table, one that could quite easily seat up to twenty people comfortably. He was reading the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Good Morning Ginevra," Lucius greeted as he placed his newspaper on the table next to his plate.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy," Ginny greeted as she took the only other seat that was set, to Lucius' right.

"Come now Ginevra, given the change in our relationship, I think it only proper that you call me Lucius."

"All right Mr…Lucius," Ginny commented quietly, a light blush tingeing her cheeks.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Ginevra, even if you are very fetching when you blush," Lucius teased lightly.

This did nothing to ease Ginny's embarrassment, in fact it only made her blush a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry Lucius, I don't mean to blush or even be embarrassed by your comments it's just that I'm not used to the kind of attention you keep throwing my way."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, especially for a beautiful young woman such as yourself," Lucius commented as their breakfast appeared before them.

"There's a lot about me Lucius that most people don't know about," Ginny replied as she studied the food in front of her warily before picking up her fork and starting to eat.

"Is everything alright Ginevra?" Lucius asked, his concern evident in his voice as he watched Ginny's handshake as she continued to slowly eat her breakfast.

"I'm fine Lucius," Ginny replied, praying silently that he would believe her.

"Don't _lie_ to me Ginevra," Lucius commented in frustration. "Your hand is trembling. A known side effect of too much Dreamless Sleep potion, yes Ginevra, I know all about the Dreamless Sleep you've been taking for the past couple of days and I'd like to know why?"

"How?" Ginny asked quietly, placing her fork down and her hands in her lap, not once meeting Lucius' gaze.

"You collapsed shortly after arriving here last night. I had my personal physician examine you. He informed me that you had a great deal of Dreamless Sleep potion in your system. More than is safe. What we could not figure out is _why_ you've apparently been taking it for the past few days or why you felt it necessary to take it before activating the portkey?" When Ginny did not respond to his inquiries, Lucius pushed further. "Well Ginevra? Are you going to tell me why you've been taking a potion you know is habit forming and why you felt it necessary to take it before arriving here? I assured you of your safety and you were in no way obligated to come. So again, I ask you why?"

"It wasn't my fault. I don't want to take it…"

"Then why do you?"

"I don't have a choice Lucius. They _make_ me take it."

"Of course, you have a choice in whether you take it or not Ginevra…"

"_No, I don't_. It's hidden in my food Lucius, but never the _same_ food. One day it will be in my pumpkin juice, the next it could be my potatoes. I never know where it is until I've already ingested it," Ginny explained quietly.

"Who would go to the trouble of hiding it in your food Ginevra?" Lucius asked in concern.

"My parents."

"Your parents?" Lucius asked, disbelief colouring his voice. "Whatever for?"

"So that their precious Hermione can get her beauty sleep," Ginny replied bitterly. "Whenever she comes over, which is usually for almost all of August, she stays with me in my room and we can't have her precious sleep interrupted by my nightmares, now can we?"

"What about when Miss Granger is not present in the house, what then?"

"Silencing charms. They don't care if I wake myself up with my nightmares but heaven forbid I wake anybody else up. But they only use the charms if it's only family at home. The minute we have company, whether it's Hermione or not, I get the potion. Harry's been staying with us since he defeated Tom a few weeks ago so I've been on the potion, just not as high a dose."

"So what you're telling me Ginevra is that your parents have the audacity to drug their only daughter just so that they can get some sleep?" Ginny nodded in response. "Have they tried to help you deal with the nightmares?"

"No. They've never even bothered to ask what they are about. I've been off and, on the potion, ever since the end of my first year. My parents even still treat me as if I'm eleven years old."

"I'm sorry Ginevra," Lucius apologized.

"What for?"

"I'm the one who gave you Tom Riddle's Diary. I slipped it into your cauldron in Flourish and Blott's when I ran into you and your family."

"I don't blame you for the events of my first year Lucius."

"Why ever not? If I hadn't given you the diary then the incident with the Chamber of Secrets never would have happened."

"You may have given me the diary Lucius, but you never made me write in it. And once I started it was hard to stop. You and I both know how persuasive Tom could be when he wanted to. I even tried to get rid of the diary at one point; only Harry found it. I stole it back from him out of fear he'd figure out how to operate it and learn everything I had written. That was just before I was taken into the Chamber…well, I wasn't exactly 'taken'." At Lucius questioning look, Ginny continued, "I went willingly. I was so unhappy, and Tom promised me he'd make me happy, that he'd look after me and take care of me. It wasn't until I got down into the Chamber that I realized that Tom wanted to take my magic and free himself."

"You're right Ginevra. Tom Riddle was an extremely persuasive man and once under his influence it was very hard to get out from under it. But that is in both of our pasts now and it's time for us to move on, don't you agree?"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do, I just wish I could."

"You will Ginevra, with my help. I am going to help you get over the addiction to the Dreamless Sleep that your ever-loving parents have caused, and I will help you deal with your nightmares as well." Leaning over, Lucius took Ginny's hand in his. "You're my mate Ginevra. I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe."

"Thank you, Lucius."

"Come, let us finish our breakfast and then we're off to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley? Why are we going to Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked confused.

"Simply put, you are a Malfoy now. We may not have bonded yet, but you _are_ my mate and therefore a Malfoy and Malfoy's wear nothing but the best. I'm going to see that you have the finest wardrobe going," Lucius explained with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh," Ginny replied simply before turning her attention back to her breakfast.

Lucius was true to his word. After finishing their breakfasts, he whisked Ginny away to Diagon Alley where they spent the day shopping for anything and everything Ginny could ever want. They even went out into some of the more expensive shops in London proper before returning to the Manor for a quiet dinner for two, where they spent more time getting to know each other better. Ginny was learning that there was a whole other side to the Malfoy patriarch than what most people saw, and she found herself starting to fall in love with the man behind the mask.

* * *

It had been a week since Ginny arrived at the Manor and things were not what she had expected. Lucius was not what she expected. Lucius did as he promised her, he would and helped her get over her addiction to the Dreamless Sleep. It started the second night she was at the Manor. She and Lucius would stay up talking until Ginny fell asleep where she was sitting, and he would carry her up to bed.

Part way through her second week at the Manor, Ginny came to a decision about her situation with Lucius, a decision that would forever change her life. She planned on informing Lucius of this decision later that day, after they spent the day shopping for her school supplies and anything else Lucius wished to spoil her with, like he had been all week.

* * *

**Later that day…**

"Lucius it's all right, I really don't mind."

"Are you sure Ginevra?" Lucius asked as he tucked a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "This _urgent_ meeting really can wait…"

"Yes, Lucius I'm sure. I'm just going to sit right here under this beautiful oak tree by the lake and read, while you're in your meeting and you can just come and get me when you're done."

"Alright Ginevra. I don't like it but if you're sure about this and if you _promise_ me that you won't move from this spot until I return…"

"I promise Lucius, now _go_," Ginny admonished. "Besides it will let me finish planning my surprise," she flirted as she gently started pushing Lucius away.

Lucius raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Surprise? What kind of surprise?" he inquired as he tried to pull Ginny closer.

"If I told you Mr. Malfoy, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Ginny giggled as she pulled out of Lucius' arms. Seeing the look of frustration on Lucius' face, she continued slyly. "I know you don't like surprises but it's definitely one you've been waiting for and one I know you'll appreciate."

"You're right. I don't like surprises, but for you, I'll do just about anything," commented Lucius. "And I would like to do just that but alas I must get this meeting over with and the sooner it's over, the sooner we can get to that surprise of yours," Lucius smirked before kissing Ginny on the forehead and heading off towards his meeting.

Ginny sat down and made herself comfortable under her favourite oak tree out by the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. She had not been sitting there long when she heard noises coming from the forest a few metres behind her. She turned to see Hagrid and Fang emerging from the Forbidden Forest. Seeing that Hagrid was heading back towards his cabin, Ginny turned her attention back to the advanced potions book in her lap.

"Who are yeh?! What'er yah doing here?!" Hagrid bellowed from behind Ginny, startling her something fierce for she had gotten so absorbed in her book she never heard Hagrid approaching.

Hagrid grabbed Ginny by her arm and hauled her to her feet. Ginny felt something in her shoulder pop, causing tears to spring to her eyes. "Hagrid…please…you're hurting me," Ginny pleaded as the pain lancing through her shoulder continued to increase.

"Who are yeh?! Answer me!" Hagrid demanded, pulling Ginny roughly towards him by her dislocated arm.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Hagrid," whimpered Ginny. "Please let go…you're _hurting_ me..."

"You're no' Ginny Weasley," Hagrid growled as he yanked on Ginny's injured arm and started dragging her towards the castle.

Ginny whimpered once again as a sharp pain seared through her shoulder. Her agony only increased as pain suddenly flared through her forearm as Hagrid's grip tightened. "Hagrid _please_…I swear to you that I _am_ Ginny Weasley…"

"You're no' Ginny Weasley," Hagrid reiterated as he dragged Ginny through the main doors into the Entrance Hall. "Fer one thing, her hair is curly, and she has freckles an you…yeh got straigh' hair and no freckles. Plus, the Weasleys could ne'er afford the robes you're wearing…Mars Bars," Hagrid said to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle jumped aside revealing the spiral staircase, allowing Hagrid to drag Ginny up to the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir!" Hagrid said as he stormed into the Headmaster's office, hauling Ginny in behind him.

"Hagrid? Is everything all right? And who is this young lady?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his seat.

"I foun' this girl trespassing on the grounds Professor Dumbledore Sir," Hagrid replied, tugging roughly on Ginny's arm to bring her around in front of the Headmaster. "She claims t' be Ginny Weasley Sir…" It was at this point that Dumbledore's guest rose from his seat. "…but she looks nuthin' like her," Hagrid finished practically dropping Ginny to the floor of the office when he let go of her arm.

Ginny cried out as Hagrid released her arm, causing searing pain to shoot through her damaged arm. Lucius was able to catch her before she hit the floor, causing her to whimper as her entire arm was jolted.

Lucius could not believe what he was seeing. He had left Ginny's side not thirty minutes prior and now he was holding her whimpering form in his arms. Suddenly his Veela instincts kicked in. This was his mate he was holding in his arms and she was hurt and the one who had hurt her was still in the room. Lucius swore that Hagrid would pay for the pain and injury he had inflicted in Ginevra. He slowly started to rise from his spot on the floor with Ginny. "Why you…"

Albus noticed the glint of rage in Lucius' stormy grey eyes as he started to rise from where he was on the floor. But before he could intervene, someone beat him to it.

"Lucius…don't…" came the quiet, pain filled voice from his arms.

Albus watched as Lucius turned towards the young redhead in his arms and his gaze changed from one of cold fury to one full of concern. /-/That's odd. I've never known Lucius to be concerned about anyone other than himself. But if this girl truly is Ginevra Weasley…/-/

"My…my arm…I think…I think it's broken…"

"Let's get you home then but first let me summon Dr. Robertson so he will be there when we arrive," Lucius commented as he carefully extracted himself from his spot on the floor so as not to jostle Ginny's arm any more than necessary. He rose and stalked over to Dumbledore's fireplace, took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Dr. Robertson!"

"Ah Mr. Malfoy," Dr. Robertson greeted moments later as his head appeared in the fireplace. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to Floo to the Manor as soon as possible. Ginevra's been injured."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, right away."

"Ginevra and I will be arriving there momentarily. Meet us in her bedroom," instructed Lucius before turning and walking over to Ginny, allowing the doctor to prepare to meet them. He gently picked Ginny up, careful not to jar her arm and walked back over to the fireplace, threw some more Floo powder on the fire, called out "Malfoy Manor!" and disappeared into the green flames without a backward glance.

Upon arriving back at the Manor, Lucius was so focused on getting Ginny up to her room and the waiting doctor that he did not notice the uninvited guest that followed him from the fireplace.

"Ah good, you're already here Dr. Robertson," Lucius commented upon seeing the doctor waiting for them in Ginny's room.

"I Flooed over immediately after your call, Mr. Malfoy. May I have a look at our patient?"

"Of course," Lucius replied as he carefully set Ginny down on the bed and sat down beside her.

"Now then Ginevra, what seems to be hurting?"

"It's my arm Dr. Robertson. I think it's broken, and I think my shoulder may be dislocated," Ginny answered quietly, her voice laced with pain.

"Let's have a look at it then," suggested Dr. Robertson as he pulled his wand out and began scanning Ginny's injured arm. "Perfect assessment Ginevra," Dr. Robertson commented as he finished his examination. "Your shoulder is indeed dislocated and unfortunately the bones in your forearm have in fact been shattered. I'd be interested to know how you sustained these injuries?" inquired Dr. Robertson, as he searched through his medical bag for the necessary potion.

"As would I Doctor," commented Lucius. "Ginevra?"

Ginny did not know what to say. She had always liked the half giant but after what had happened earlier that afternoon, she was not so sure anymore.

"Ginevra? Did that brainless oaf Hagrid have anything to do with this?" Lucius questioned in concern.

Ginny nodded, "Yes he did. I was sitting by the lake reading, as I promised when I saw Hagrid come out of the forest," explained Ginny quietly as Dr. Robertson handed her a goblet of bone-mending potion for her shattered arm. "He was heading back to his cabin, so I thought nothing of it and returned to my potions book. He suddenly appeared next to me out of nowhere and started demanding to know who I was. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen and the next thing I know, he grabs me by my arm and yanks me to my feet. That's when I felt something in my shoulder pop. I kept trying to convince him that I was Ginny Weasley, but he dragged me off towards the castle and that's when I felt my arm shatter." Ginny downed the bone-mending potion after finishing her story.

Lucius growled at the thought of any harm coming to _his_ Ginevra. Ginny could feel the anger coming off him in waves; at the same time, she could feel the bones in her arm mending.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Ginevra."

"What about my shoulder? It still hurts like the dickens."

"Yes…well…"

"Doctor? What is it?" Lucius asked in concern when he noticed the doctor's hesitation.

"In order for me to fix Ginevra's shoulder, since I don't have the proper potions or instruments with me, my suggestion would be to take her to St. Mungo's…"

"Out of the question," Lucius interrupted.

"Well then, I'm afraid I'll have to reset her shoulder the Muggle way."

"The Muggle way, Doctor?" asked Ginny, concern in her voice. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I'll have to pop your shoulder back into place by hand," Dr. Robertson explained as he prepared a pain-relieving potion for Ginny to take once her shoulder was back in place. "Now then Ginevra, if you'll just move forward a bit and Mr. Malfoy, if you'll just get in behind her and support her, I'll pop her shoulder back into place."

Ginny and Lucius did as Dr. Robertson instructed. Once in position, the doctor applied a firm steady pressure to Ginny's shoulder, slowly increasing the amount of pressure until he felt it pop back into place, causing Ginny to cry out in pain.

"Take this quickly, Ginevra," Dr. Robertson instructed as he handed Ginny the second potion. "It will help with the pain."

Ginny nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes before taking the goblet and downing the contents as quickly as she could. She was trying to drink it down so fast that she started choking on it, causing her to cough and splutter.

"Take it easy Ginevra," Lucius soothed as he took the goblet from her in one hand and stroked her hair with the other, causing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Now then Ginevra, I suggest you get some rest. Because of the method used to reset your shoulder, it will probably be a little sore and/or sensitive for the next couple of days so take it easy with it," instructed Dr. Robertson.

Ginny nodded tiredly, already falling asleep on Lucius shoulder.

Lucius carefully laid Ginny down. With a flick of his wand he had changed her robes into a nightgown and pulled the blankets up over her. He ran his hand over her hair and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "What _exactly_ did you give her Doctor?" Lucius demanded quietly, not taking his eyes off Ginny's sleeping form.

"I didn't give her any kind of sleeping draught if that's what you're worried about Mr. Malfoy. The potion I gave her is a very potent pain medication that has a known side effect of putting people to sleep. If she rests the shoulder as I suggested, she shouldn't feel much residual pain at all but if she does a simple and mild pain-relieving potion should be enough," Dr. Robertson explained as he packed up his gear. "If that's everything Mr. Malfoy, I'll show myself out."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Anytime Mr. Malfoy," the Doctor replied. He stopped as he reached the door, turning back he said, "Don't worry too much Mr. Malfoy. She's a strong young woman. She'll get through this just fine. Oh, and don't be too surprised if she sleeps through till morning." With a final look at the sleeping girl, the doctor silently exited the room.

"You can stop hiding in the shadows Albus," Lucius commented quietly. "We'll not discuss this in here. I do _not_ want to disturb Ginevra; she has enough trouble sleeping as it is and she needs as much rest as she can get after what she's been through today." With a final brush of Ginny's hair, Lucius stalked from the room, soon followed by Albus Dumbledore, who had emerged from the shadows moments before.

* * *

When Ginny woke the following morning, something seemed out of place but for the life of her she could not seem to put her finger on it. As she looked around the room, she soon realized what was wrong. Lucius was nowhere to be found. Over the week and a half that Ginny had been at the Manor, with the exception of the first night, Ginny always awoke in Lucius' protective embrace. While it had been disconcerting at first, Ginny soon grew accustomed to waking in Lucius' arms and the noticeable absence of Lucius left Ginny feeling empty inside.

Taking a closer look, Ginny realized that Lucius' side of the bed had not been slept in at all. This did not bode well with Ginny and when she noticed the note on his pillow, her sense of dread only increased. Ginny picked up the note with tentative hands. Her face paled, her body went numb and her hands started to tremble as she read the note that was comprised of two simple yet heart-shattering words.

_Go Home_

Ginny could not believe her eyes as she stared at the note in her trembling fingers. As she sat there staring at the note, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Lucius?" she asked tentatively, "Is that you?"

"It's only Bixie, Miss Ginny," squeaked the house-elf as she emerged from the closet.

"Bixie, where is Master Lucius?" Ginny questioned. "Will he be returning shortly?"

"No Miss Ginny. Master Malfoy has left on business. He never said when he would return. He just instructed Bixie to pack up Miss Ginny's things and ensure you were out of the Manor before the end of the day," explained Bixie, a hint of embarrassment could be heard in the elf's voice.

"I see," commented Ginny quietly. "Thank you Bixie, but I'll finish the packing myself," Ginny instructed as she pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the closet. "And don't worry Bixie, I'll be long gone by the time Master Lucius returns, I promise."

"Yes Miss Ginny. Goodbye Miss Ginny," Bixie said before disappearing from the room.

Ginny turned to examine what the house-elf had been doing. What she found were three trunks, all in various stages of being packed. One of the trunks was her new Hogwarts trunk that Lucius had bought her earlier that week and it contained everything he had bought for her for school. The remaining two trunks were being packed with the rather extensive wardrobe she had acquired since moving into Malfoy Manor, another gift from Lucius.

Ginny turned her attention to the Hogwarts trunk and finished packing her books and supplies before locking and shrinking the trunk. She was never more grateful for the wards that Lucius had put up around the Manor to allow for underage magic to go undetected by the Ministry. Once she was done with her school trunk, Ginny turned her attention to the rest of the closet. She started looking through all her clothes until she found what she was looking for, a simple white Muggle-style summer dress, with matching sweater and shoes.

Ginny changed quickly before picking up the shrunken Hogwarts trunk and stuffing it in a Muggle-style rucksack purse. She made her way back out into the main part of the bedroom, completely ignoring the other two trunks in the closet. Giving the room one final look, she turned and made her way from the room towards Lucius' study, which had the only fireplace connected to the Floo Network.

Ginny was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never noticed that the door leading to Draco's rooms was open, or that Draco was actually present in the rooms. In fact, she was so caught up that she never even heard Draco when he called out to her, trying to get her attention. Ginny entered the study, took a handful of Floo powder from the mantle and tossed it into the fire. She stepped into the emerald green flames and with a cry of "The Burrow!" she vanished from sight, just as Draco entered the study.

/-/What in the Bloody Hell is going on here?/-/ Draco thought to himself. /-/Why the hell is she leaving?/-/

* * *

"Oh my God! Ginny! Where have you been?" cried Hermione as Ginny emerged from the fireplace. "Everyone's been so worried. You scared your parents half to death. Do you have any idea what you put them through? Why did you run off like that?"

"Welcome home Ginny. It's so nice to see you. Did you have a good time with your friends? Why thank you Hermione, I had a wonderful time with my friends but it's so nice to be home," Ginny replied sarcastically to Hermione's stream of demanding questions

"Don't you dare take that tone with her Ginevra Weasley," snapped Molly, who had just entered the living room from the kitchen. "What in Merlin's name do you think you were doing running away like that?"

"I didn't run away Mother. I left you a note telling you where I was going," replied Ginny defensively.

"Your _note_, young lady was barely legible and what could be made out was something about going to a friend's house," commented Molly.

"It's not _my_ fault that the note was barely legible, _Mother_. I would think you would know the reason behind that," Ginny said pointedly. "And I _was_ at a friend's house…"

"Which friend?" interrupted Hermione.

"What do you care Hermione?" Ginny demanded in return.

"I told you to watch your tone with her young lady. Now answer Hermione's question," ordered Molly.

Ginny rolled her eyes before replying "Holly Johnson."

"I don't know of anybody by the name of Holly Johnson," commented Hermione, looking accusingly at Ginny.

"And why would the Great Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry know a lowly little Muggle-born sixth year Huffulepuff? Especially when the self-same Head Girl is too busy not only turning a blind eye to but participating in the breaking of almost every single school rule by the Great Harry Potter and faithful sidekick Ron Weasley," commented Ginny snidely. "We're _not_ friends Granger. We never have been, and we never _will_ be, you filthy mudblood…"

_SMACK!_

Hermione hauled off and slapped Ginny as hard as she could across the face. "What in God's name has gotten into you Ginny? You're not the girl I thought I knew. I don't know you anymore," commented Hermione sadly, as she wiped tears from her eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were acting like…"

"Like what?" Ginny asked coldly.

"Like Malfoy," replied Hermione.

"I'll take that as a compliment and you've just proven my point _Granger_. You never _knew_ me…the _real_ me anyway. Well here's your chance to meet the _real_ Ginevra Weasley, in all her shining glory. Do you like what you see? Do you like what you hear? If not, you'd better get used to it because the girl you used to know is dead. Ginny died years ago. In fact, she died the day she was taken into the Cham…

"Alright Ginevra, that's _quite_ enough out of you," Molly interrupted before Ginny could finish. "You're grounded young lady. You're to stay in your room until you are expected to return to Hogwarts on September 1st."

"_Fine!_ It's no surprise to me that you'd take Granger's side over that of your _own_ daughter. See if I care."

"That's it! Go to your room right now young lady! _GO!_" cried Molly, anger and frustration evident in her voice.

Ginny glared at her mother before storming out of the living room and up to her bedroom, slamming the door once she arrived.

"Hermione dear, why don't you move your things into Percy's old room for the remainder of the summer?"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I think I'll do that," Hermione answered before leaving to pack up her belongings.

As Hermione reached the landing leading to Ginny's room, she noticed her stuff sitting in the hall and Ginny's door closed. She started to collect her belongings from where Ginny had dumped them only to stop when she heard what sounded like someone crying coming from inside Ginny's room. "Ginny? Are you alright?" Receiving no reply, she tried again. "Ginny? It's Hermione, can we talk?" When she still received no response, she went back to moving her belongings into Percy's old room.

* * *

Dinner for Ginny that night was not a happy affair. Ron and Harry kept throwing glares her way while the rest of the family, save Hermione, merely ignored her presence as usual. Hermione, figuring she had been the cause of Ginny's earlier temper tantrum and subsequent tears, tried to talk to her but received a death glare from Ginny in return for her attempts to draw the redhead into conversation. After a few attempts and their accompanying glares in response, Hermione simply gave up trying and turned her attention back to Ron and Harry.

For the first time since the events in the Chamber of Secrets Ginny did nothing to try to fight her parents' attempts to drug her. In fact, she welcomed the oblivion provided by the Dreamless Sleep so often found in her food and juice. The pain Lucius caused by his abrupt rejection of her was too great to face without the potion. She had allowed herself to see the man behind the image and was stupid enough to give him her heart and her trust. A mistake she swore she would never repeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: September 1****st**

* * *

Ginny woke the morning of September 1st with feelings of relief mixed with fear and dread. She was happy to finally be leaving the Burrow and returning to Hogwarts where she would not run the risk of running into Lucius. But she dreaded having to face Draco. She was sure that Lucius would have told his son everything and that Draco would use that knowledge against her in the most humiliating way possible.

Her fear of returning stemmed from an altogether different and yet still linked source; the Dreamless Sleep and her renewed addiction to it. She was not sure how she was going to hide her withdrawal symptoms from her professors, or if it would even be possible to do so.

Before heading down to breakfast, Ginny decided to double check and make sure that she had not forgotten to pack anything. /-/I don't know why I'm even bothering with this,/-/ she thought to herself as she placed the shrunken trunk she had received from Lucius back at the very bottom of her old trunk. Satisfied that she had not forgotten anything, Ginny slammed the lid of her trunk closed and locked it before leaving her room and making her way down to the kitchen.

"Bout time you showed up," Ron snapped around a mouthful of food.

"Well _excuse_ me Ron for wanting to make sure I have everything I need for school, unlike _some_ people," Ginny snarled in return. "Besides what do _you_ care? I would think that you'd be grateful I wasn't here for breakfast since it would mean more food for _you_."

"Why you little…"

"Come along everyone!" Molly interrupted as she entered the kitchen. "Go get your trunks, the Ministry cars are here, and we don't want to keep them waiting, now do we?"

The four teens quickly made their way from the kitchen and upstairs, returning shortly with their trunks in hand. Just as Ginny was about to walk out the door to put her trunk in the car, her mother called out for her to stop.

"Ginevra! Ginevra, come here!"

"Yes Mum?" Ginny asked as she approached her mother after putting her trunk down by the door.

Molly grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her back into the kitchen. "If you don't have the common decency to eat the breakfast, I make for you, you should at least have the common courtesy to have some juice," she chided as she shoved a goblet of juice into Ginny's hand.

"Sorry Mum," Ginny replied quietly before drinking the juice her mother had given her before returning to where she had left her trunk.

It was not long before they were on the road for the trip to King's Cross station. It was as they were making their way through King's Cross towards Platform 9 ¾ that Ginny began to feel the all too familiar effects of the Dreamless Sleep Potion. /-/Mum must have slipped some into that juice she gave me. But it obviously wasn't enough for me to notice right away or for that matter for it to kick in right away,/-/ Ginny thought to herself as she fought to stay awake just long enough to at least make it into a compartment on the train. Ginny was able to make it into an empty compartment as far away from her brother and his friends before collapsing onto the seat and finally giving into the potion's pull towards oblivion.

* * *

_**A couple hours later…**_

The pre-term Prefects meeting that always took place on the Hogwarts Express had just broken up and the Gryffindor Trio of Ron, Harry and Hermione were finally together, enjoying their final trip to Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weasel, Pothead and the Mudblood together again," sneered a voice from the compartment door. "Tell me _Potter_, where's you fan club…you know the Weaselette? Don't tell me she's finally come to her senses and realized just what an attention seeking glory hound you really are."

"Leave _Malfoy_!" Harry snarled in reply

"Or _what_? You'll bore me to death with a very descriptively detailed account of all your heroic exploits?"

"If you don't leave now _Malfoy_, I'll do to you the exact same thing I did your beloved _master_," Harry threatened as he rose to face Draco.

"You better watch who you're threatening there _Potter_, or I'll make sure your last year at Hogwarts will be a complete and total living hell for you and your friends. And that's a promise I can guarantee I will keep."

"Oh, and why's that _Malfoy_? A Prefect can't do anything but report what happens to the professor. Do you plan to run to Snape every five minutes trying to get points taken from Gryffindor?"

"Oh, your right about that _Potter_, as a Prefect, there's not a damn thing I can do to you, but as Head Boy…" Draco trailed off with his patented Malfoy smirk.

"_You_?! Head Boy?! Who in their right minds would make _you_ Head Boy? Oh, that's right, who needs to earn that privilege when you can have _daddy_ buy it for you," Harry snarled.

"For your information _Potter_," Draco growled as he closed the gap between him and Harry, "I did _not_ buy my way into being Head Boy. I didn't need to as I have the second highest marks in our year, second only to your precious little Mudblood whore over there. You see, I actually _know_ how to open a book outside of class _Potter_, unlike some people."

"You're lying _Malfoy_," Ron snapped, entering the conversation for the first time since Draco entered the compartment. "Since when are _your_ marks that good?"

"Don't believe me _Weasel_? Ask your Mudblood girlfriend over there then. She can tell you if what I'm saying is true or not," smirked Draco.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he and Harry both turned their attention to their friend.

"I'm afraid he's telling the truth guys. Turns out he's only a couple of percentage points behind me," Hermione answered sheepishly, embarrassed to admit it.

"There you go boys, the truth verified from the mouth of your very own Mudblood slut," Draco commented smugly.

"_Stop calling her that…_" Harry threatened, drawing his wand.

"Harry _don't_," Hermione pleaded as she rose to try to stop him. "He's not worth it. Besides do you want Gryffindor to start the year in negative points? He's just trying to bait you, you know that."

"Be a good boy and listen to your keeper for once _Potter_," Draco smirked before turning and sauntering out of the compartment.

"I can't believe that _Malfoy_ is Head Boy this year," Ron commented in disbelief.

"Believe it Ron, Malfoy _is_ Head Boy and there is nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to be extra careful not to do anything to provoke him…"

"Get real Hermione," Harry interrupted. "Malfoy will make sure our lives are a living hell this year, just as he promised he would."

"Yes Harry, but he still has to answer to the Professors as to why he's deducting house points," Hermione reasoned.

"Well, there's obviously nothing we can do about Malfoy so can we talk about something else, _anything_ else?" asked Harry.

Soon Ron and Harry were embroiled in a debate over the merits of cheering for the Chudley Canons when it was obvious to Harry that the Wimbourne Wasps were clearly the superior team. While the boys argued Quidditch, Hermione simply pulled out a book and started reading.

* * *

After leaving the Golden Trio's compartment, Draco continued on down the train in search of the youngest Weasley. /-/Where in Merlin's name is she?/-/ Draco wondered to himself. /-/I thought for sure she would have been with _Potter_ and crew./-/

Draco searched every compartment on the Hogwarts Express before finally finding Ginny fast asleep in the very last compartment. Entering the compartment, he decided to sit and wait for Ginny to wake up. He had questions that needed answers…answers only Ginny Weasley could give him.

Draco began to grow concerned when the train started to slow down as they neared Hogsmeade station and Ginny gave no signs of waking from her slumber. "Hey Weasley! Time to get up unless you plan to return to London," Draco snarled to wake her up. When Ginny still gave no sign of stirring, the concern he was feeling seemed to double and centre in the pit of his stomach.

"Ginny? Ginny, it's time to wake up," Draco instructed as he knelt down next to her as he shook her gently.

"Hmmm," Ginny replied as she rolled over towards the sound of Draco's voice.

"Ginny…come on…it's time to wake up," Draco tried again, a little more forcefully. When this still did not work, he drew his wand. "I'm sorry Ginny but you're leaving me no choice. _Ennervate_!"

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Ginny asked in groggy confusion. "Malfoy? What's going on?"

"Ginny, listen to me, we don't have a lot of time. We have to get off the Express before it starts its return to London," Draco explained.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is getting on the train," Ginny commented as she sat up.

"I don't know Ginny. All I know is that I found you in here sound asleep a couple of hours ago but we _really_ do need to get off this train."

"Alright, alright," Ginny replied as she got rather unsteadily to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Draco asked in concern when he saw how unsteady she was.

"Of course, I can _walk_," Ginny snapped as she took a tremulous step forward, collapsing against the doorframe.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Draco said as he put his arm around Ginny's waist and helped her from the train and into the last remaining carriage, which was already carrying Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Why is _she_ here Draco?" Pansy questioned when she caught sight of Ginny. "Get lost _Weaselette_, no Gryffindorks allowed."

"Stuff it Parkinson," Draco snarled as he settled down next to Ginny in the compartment, who was having some difficulty staying awake.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Draco," commented Pansy as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of Hogwarts. "I never thought I'd see the day that the almighty Draco Malfoy would associate, let alone defend a Gryffindor, a _Weasley_ Gryffindor at that."

"I have my reasons Pansy, reasons which do _not_ concern you. Come on Ginny, lets get you inside," Draco said as he got out of the carriage and helped Ginny down.

As they were heading into the Entrance Hall, Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "Ginny? What is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked in concern.

"I don't…I don't feel…" Ginny never got to finish her sentence as she passed out. Draco managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

/-/What in the world is wrong with you Ginny,/-/ Draco thought as he picked Ginny up. "Blaise, go get Madam Pomfrey and tell her she's needed in the Hospital Wing immediately," Draco instructed before starting up the stairs with Ginny in his arms.

Draco had just laid Ginny down on one of the beds when Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the ward. "What was so important Mr. Malfoy that you saw fit to have Mr. Zabini pull me from the sorting and the Welcoming Feast, especially since you appear to be the picture of perfect health?" Poppy demanded with a huff.

"I didn't call you here for me Madam Pomfrey. I called you here because Ginny Weasley collapsed in the Entrance Hall," Draco explained tersely as he stepped away, revealing the unconscious girl on the bed.

"Collapsed huh? Do you have any idea _why_ she might have collapsed Mr. Malfoy?" Poppy asked suspiciously.

"I thought that was _your_ area of expertise Madam Pomfrey. You _are_ the school Medi-witch after all," Draco commented sarcastically. "All I know is that she was asleep on the train, I had one hell of a time waking her up, eventually having to resort to 'Ennervating' her and as we entered the castle she collapsed. I brought her here since this _is_ the Hospital Wing and given that you _are_ the school Medi-witch, I had you summoned so you could look after her like you're supposed to. Now what in Merlin's name is wrong with her?"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man," Poppy snapped. "If you think that just because your father…"

"My father has _nothing_ to do with this," Draco interrupted. "Just do your job and tell me what's wrong with her."

With a huff, Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to the redhead in front of her. "She simply fainted due to a lack of food in her system," commented Poppy after a simple cursory exam, "nothing more Mr. Malfoy."

Poppy summoned some food for Ginny after sending Draco back to the Welcoming Feast, even though he was extremely reluctant to leave and before she woke Ginny.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts and the land of the living Miss Weasley. I would suggest eating something from the tray beside you," Poppy ordered before turning and walking into her office.

Poppy emerged from her office thirty minutes later with a bottle in her hand, only to discover that Ginny had barely touched the food she had summoned for her. "Take this Miss Weasley," Poppy ordered as she handed a goblet full of potion to Ginny.

"What is it?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Not that it concerns you Miss Weasley but it is simply a potion to help you sleep, nothing more."

"_NO_! No...I…I don't want anything…Please don't make me take that."

"Drink it Miss Weasley. It's just some simple Dreamless Sleep. It's not going to kill you or anything."

"Shows what you know," Ginny commented under her breath.

"What was that Miss Weasley?" demanded Poppy.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey."

"Good, now drink up or I'll be forced to find another way to get that potion inside you and I can guarantee it won't be a pleasant experience."

"All right…fine, I'll…I'll drink it," Ginny replied nervously as she raised the goblet to her mouth hesitantly.

Ginny barely got the chance to put the goblet down before she started falling asleep, as this was a much stronger dose than she had become accustomed too and add to that she still had some in her system from earlier and both doses were taken on an almost empty stomach.

Once Ginny was sleeping peacefully, Poppy returned to her office**,** as there was no point in returning to the Great Hall given that the feast was almost over.

* * *

The Dreamless Sleep she had given to Ginny Weasley the night of the sorting did not have the expected effects, which caused mild concern for Poppy. The potion should have only kept the girl asleep for up to eight hours, ten at most, so then why was the girl still asleep almost thirty-six hours later wondered Poppy. When Ginny failed to wake the following morning Poppy examined her to see if anything had happened during the night, other than higher than normal amounts of Dreamless Sleep still in her system and the fact that the girl was still sleeping soundly Poppy could not find anything wrong with the child and therefore left her sleeping.

"Bout time you woke up," Poppy commented when she noticed that Ginny had finally awoken.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked in confusion as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Were you expecting someone else? This _is_ the Hospital Wing Miss Weasley."

"I realize that _now_ Madam Pomfrey. It's just…I don't…How did I get here?"

"Young Mr. Malfoy brought you here after you collapsed in the Entrance Hall shortly after you arrived here two days ago," Poppy explained a little tiredly.

"Two days?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "I've been unconscious for _two_ days?"

"I never said that Miss Weasley. You've merely been _asleep_ for almost two days. And now that you're awake, _finally_, I see no reason for you to remain _here_. Professor McGonagall dropped off your timetable and a copy of the Gryffindor password. I suggest that you _not_ keep Professor Snape waiting, I believe your potions class begins in approximately twenty minutes," instructed Poppy as she made her way back to her office.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Ginny replied as she got out of bed.

Dressing quickly, Ginny managed to make it from the Hospital Wing to her room in Gryffindor Tower, grab her sixth-year potions text and get down to Snape's classroom in the dungeons with seconds to spare.

"So nice of you to finally grace us with your presence Miss Weasley," sneered Professor Snape. "And now if you'd be so kind as to take a seat Miss Weasley."

"Yes, Professor Snape," replied Ginny as she made her way to the only empty seat, which just happened to be right in front of Professor Snape's desk and right next to Draco Malfoy.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?"

"Yes Miss Parkinson?"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Pansy asked pointing at Ginny. "This is _seventh_ year potions and _she's_ nothing but a Gryffindor sixth year."

"I am well aware of what class this is Miss Parkinson, given that it is _my_ class, and as for Miss Weasley, the reasons for her being here are of no concern to you," Severus replied before turning his attention back to the rest of the class. "Now then, today we will see just how much you have managed to forget over the summer. Turn to page one hundred and sixty-seven of your texts. You have two hours to read over and brew the potion contained there," he instructed.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes Miss Weasley?" Severus asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry Sir, but…I only have the sixth-year potions text. I didn't know that…" Ginny's words trailed off as chuckling could be heard from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Not to worry Miss Weasley you can borrow one. _Potter_ give Miss Weasley your textbook. Miss Weasley will get more use out of it then you, I'm sure," Severus commented snidely. "_NOW_ Mr. Potter," he ordered when he noticed that Harry had not moved to give his text to Ginny.

Harry rose from his seat, walked over to where Ginny was sitting and dropped the textbook on the table in front of her, causing the sound to echo around the room and Ginny to jump before returning to his seat.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence Potter and a further fifteen for disrespecting a fellow student. So much for that vaunted Gryffindor loyalty we're always hearing so much about," Severus sneered before indicating the class should get to work.

Severus returned to his desk and turned his attention to the summer homework assignments in front of him while discreetly keeping an eye on Ginny. As he had expected both Ginny and Draco were the first to finish reading over the potion and move onto the practical side of the assignment. The longer he watched, the greater his concern became. Ginny, who was trying desperately to hide the fact that her hands were shaking, was having great difficulty preparing her ingredients properly. Reaching into his desk drawer, Severus pulled out a small vial before rising from his seat.

"I would suggest that those of you who seem to have forgotten how to read over the summer get started on the practical aspect of this class, as in actually brewing the potion," Severus sneered as he began to walk around the room, checking everyone's progress.

"I believe the recipe calls for _diced_ caterpillars Miss Weasley, not caterpillar _chunks_," Severus commented snidely as he stopped in front of Ginny. Leaning forward with his hands on the desk, he continued menacingly, "I will enjoy having you help me prove the Headmaster wrong Miss Weasley. He seems to think you capable of seventh year studies, against the advice of the rest of the staff."

"Of course, Professor," Ginny replied quietly as Severus stepped back to the snickers of the rest of the class, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike.

"I see no reason for you to be laughing Mr. Finnigan, while Miss Weasley's potion may not be at her usual standards it is still far superior to your own rather pitiful attempt," Severus snapped, causing all laughter to come to an abrupt halt.

As Severus moved over to where Seamus was sitting, Ginny started gathering up her attempt at dicing caterpillars and noticed a small vial just to the side of her cauldron. Picking up the vial as well as what remained of the caterpillars, Ginny made her way towards the back of the classroom, where she disposed of her waste and after taking a quick glance around to make sure that no one was watching, which given the fact that Snape had now moved on to berating and belittling Harry, everyone was more interested in that than in what she was doing. She quickly downed the potion and returned to her seat, unaware that at least one person saw what she had done. As she returned to her seat, Ginny felt a sense of calm wash over her and she noticed that her hands were no longer trembling, so she set about finishing her potion.

"Hey…Weasley, everything okay?" Draco asked quietly so as not to draw any undue attention their way.

"I'm fine Malfoy," Ginny replied just as quietly, never taking her eyes off her own potion. "Oh, and Malfoy…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Alright everyone, bottle and label your potions," ordered Severus when there was fifteen minutes left in the class. "Once you have managed to do that you may leave. I want a five foot essay on this potion, its effects and how it is to be administered." At the collective groan Severus continued," You can thank Mr. Potter for his insolence which has led to this homework assignment."

Everyone did as instructed, grumbling under his or her breath about the unfairness of the homework, bottling and labelling their potions before cleaning up their supplies. Ginny took her time packing up, dreading having to deal with Ron and his friends over her sudden appearance in their class. Picking up her rucksack, she walked up to Professor Snape's desk and handed in her potion before turning and starting for the door, where she could see Ron waiting for her.

"A moment Miss Weasley, if you please," Severus called out, causing Ginny to stop halfway between his desk and the door.

"Of course, Professor," agreed Ginny as she turned back to face Severus.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" Severus demanded when he noticed Ron still standing at the door.

"No Sir," he replied. "I just need to talk to my sister."

Ginny visibly paled at her brother's words, knowing that what he had to say to her was anything but complimentary.

"You may speak with your sister later Mr. Weasley. I believe that Hagrid is expecting you and if you do not leave this instant it will be another ten points from Gryffindor for loitering in the halls," Severus sneered causing Ron to pale this time before turning and walking away from the potions classroom.

"Now then Miss Weasley," Severus began in a much kinder tone once Ron was gone.

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny interrupted before Severus could continue.

"For what Miss Weasley?" he asked raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"For what you said in class and…"

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"And for the potion Sir, I don't know what to say except Thank You."

"Well Miss Weasley, you can start by telling me exactly _why_ it is that you were in need of a calming draught during my class. You have never been in need of one before and do not even try to tell me it was because you were nervous being in a seventh-year potions class. You are one of a select few students to ever receive top marks on their potions O.W.L. and are quite capable of handling the complexity of the more advanced potions. If you were not, you would not be standing here now. Now then Miss Weasley, I ask you again _why_ were you in need of that potion?"

"Professor Snape I…"

"Ah Severus, there you are," commented Albus as he entered the potions classroom, interrupting Ginny much to her relief. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we were supposed to meet in my office a few minutes ago and when you failed to show up I thought I'd bring the meeting to you."

"Of course, Headmaster, we will finish this discussion later Miss Weasley," Severus said as he turned his attention back to Ginny. "I expect to see you in my office tonight at seven o'clock, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," replied Ginny.

"Very well then Miss Weasley, you may go," instructed Severus.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore," Ginny replied before turning and making her way from the classroom.

Once Ginny had left the room, Albus turned back to Severus, "Tell me Severus, what could Miss Weasley possibly have done to warrant a detention her first day back in class?"

"Miss Weasley will not be serving detention, Headmaster. Miss Weasley and I merely have some matters to discuss, matters best spoken of in private.

"Of course, Severus, now then, you wished to talk to me about the possibility of taking on some apprentices…"

* * *

Since Ginny did not have another class after potions that day, unlike her brother and his friends, she made her way from the dungeons up to the library where she buried herself in her potions homework in a back corner of the library, hidden away from everyone else.

At fifteen minutes to seven, Ginny packed up her books and made her way out of the library and back down towards the dungeons and Professor Snape's office. As she neared the doors to the Great Hall, Ginny's steps seemed to falter slightly, her fear of Ron somehow managing to slip her some Dreamless Sleep overriding her need for food. Sticking to the shadows, Ginny made her way across the Entrance Hall towards the entrance to the dungeons, hoping that no one in the Great Hall, Ron in particular, caught sight of her, and little did she know that her progress was being followed by three sets of concerned eyes.

When Severus arrived at his office shortly before seven, he found Ginny already waiting for him just outside his door. "Miss Weasley. It's nice to see that at least one Gryffindor knows how to tell time," he commented as he unlocked the door and ushered Ginny inside. "Have a seat Miss Weasley," he instructed as he closed and locked the door behind them before placing silencing charms on the office and taking a seat behind his desk. "I believe you were about to give me an explanation as to why you were in need of a calming draught during my class before we were interrupted by the Headmaster."

"Professor Snape I…"

"The truth Miss Weasley."

"Yes Sir," Ginny replied. "Dreamless Sleep."

"Excuse me?"

"Dreamless Sleep Professor, I…I'm addicted to it."

"Tell me Miss Weasley, how is it that a sixteen-year-old girl, who is not allowed to do magic of any kind outside school, potions included, gets addicted to a powerful sleeping draught like Dreamless Sleep? Especially when said potion is only to be administered by a doctor or a parent under a doctor's supervision."

"That's just it Professor, it was being given to me by my parents."

"I find that a little hard to believe Miss Weasley."

"I know it sounds unbelievable Professor Snape, impossible even, but you asked me to tell you the truth and that's what I'm doing. It's been going on for a number of years but I'm not going to say more unless I know that what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room."

"I can't make you that promise Miss Weasley since I _will_ take this matter to the Headmaster if I feel it is necessary, but I _can_ promise that he will be the _only_ one I discuss it with. You are one of the most promising and gifted potions students I've seen in a long time Miss Weasley and I will not take you on as an apprentice unless I know the whole story. Whether you believe it or not Miss Weasley, I am trying to look out for your best interests and ensure you a successful future as a Potions Mistress."

"Professor Snape, did you just say that you want me as your apprentice?" Ginny asked in disbelief. She was not sure if she had heard right or if her ears were playing tricks on her.

"Yes Miss Weasley, I have spoken to the Headmaster and he has agreed to allow me to take on two apprentices, you are one of them. But I will only take you on, on the condition that I know the truth about this addiction of yours so that I may help you get past it and so that it does _not_ interfere with your studies."

"Yes Professor, what do you want to know? Where should I start?"

"The beginning Miss Weasley. How long have your parents been giving you the potion?"

"Since the summer after my first year, I'm sure you remember the incident with the Chamber of Secrets, Professor."

"I do."

"A lot more happened in the Chamber than even Harry knows about Sir and the memories of those events still haunt me to this day. But when I returned home that first summer, what happened with the diary and the Chamber were never discussed. My parents went about their lives as if none of it ever happened. My brothers and I were forbidden to even mention the diary, the Chamber and what happened. I did as my parents told me to, Professor. I blocked all the memories from my conscious thoughts and went about my days as the happy go lucky girl everyone expected me to be. Unfortunately, as I'm sure you are aware; you can bury things from your waking mind but not from your subconscious. My memories of everything that I did in regard to the diary and the events surrounding the Chamber of Secrets started coming out in my dreams. I started suffering from persistent nightmares. The first night it happened my mother came to see what was wrong since I had apparently woken her with my screams. She told me it was nothing more than a silly little nightmare and that I should simply go back to sleep before she went back to her room. I don't know how but I did manage to fall back to sleep, only the nightmare returned and I woke up screaming for a second time that night."

"And did your mother return?"

"Yes Sir, but only long enough to place silencing charms on my room."

"So instead of helping you deal with your nightmares, your parents chose to simply ignore them by putting up silencing charms on your room?"

"Yes Sir, every night after I went to bed, I would hear one of them outside my door putting up the charms. I was afraid to go to sleep at night so I would stay awake as long as I could until exhaustion would finally claim me. Inevitably the same nightmares returned, and I would wake up screaming. Still do actually."

"Tell me Miss Weasley, how do nightmares and silencing charms lead to an addiction to Dreamless Sleep?"

"Hermione."

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes Sir, every year she comes and spends a part of the summer at the Burrow, staying with me in my bedroom and there was no way my parents would let my nightmares interfere with their precious Hermione's beauty sleep, so they would give me Dreamless Sleep the entire length of her stay. It was never a full dose, just enough to put me to sleep and keep me asleep but it was never actually enough to stop the nightmares, just enough to keep me trapped inside them."

"What about when you returned to school? I highly doubt that Madam Pomfrey would willingly give you Dreamless Sleep simply because you asked for it and for that matter, why not go to Professor McGonagall; tell her about what your parents did, she is your Head of House after all."

"I put silencing charms up around my bed and the withdrawal symptoms were never this bad before, they were usually gone a day or so later so that by the time I could get around to seeing Professor McGonagall, all traces of the potion were gone. As I said Professor, my parents never gave me a full dose, just enough to make me stay asleep. And besides, you know what the public's opinion of my family is; the Weasleys are a kind, generous, loving family who adopted the Wizarding World's saviour as one of their own. Can you honestly tell me that people would actually believe it possible for the Weasleys to drug their own daughter? I would think you of all people Professor, would know what it's like hiding your true nature from public scrutiny."

"That I do Miss Weasley, that I do. Tell me something. You said that the symptoms usually vanished within a day or so, and that your parents used very small doses," Ginny nodded her agreement to that statement," then why are you still suffering from the withdrawal symptoms? You returned to Hogwarts two nights ago and yet your earlier symptoms indicate that you had Dreamless Sleep within the last twenty-four hours. How is that possible Miss Weasley?"

"Madam Pomfrey."

"The school matron?"

"Yes Professor. From what I've been told, I collapsed in the Entrance Hall shortly after arriving. When I came to Madam Pomfrey tried to give me some Dreamless Sleep. When I refused to take it she told me that if I didn't drink it willingly she would resort to any means necessary to get it in me. I didn't have a choice but to take the potion. It was a full dose as well and I'd barely eaten anything that day and I still had some in my system from earlier. That's why I was out of it for so long and why the symptoms are as bad as they are…well…part of the reason anyway."

"Part of the reason Miss Weasley? What might be the other part of it?"

"As you're aware Professor, Harry completed his destiny this past summer by finally killing Tom Riddle," Severus nodded, indicating that Ginny should continue. "Well with Tom's death, Harry was no longer in danger so he came to stay at the Burrow and my parents extended the invitation to Hermione as well, so instead of only sharing my room for a week at the end of summer, I had to share it with her for the better part of a month. Which meant a month's worth of nights trapped in my nightmares thanks to the Dreamless Sleep, courtesy of my parents.

"Why not simply refuse to take it? You just told me you tried to refuse it from Madam Pomfrey, why not refuse it from your parents?"

"How can you refuse to take something you don't even realize your taking until it's too late?"

"Meaning what Miss Weasley?"

"They hid it in my food Professor. I never knew where they put it until it was too late. Which is probably why I collapsed; I'm so wary of food that I barely ate anything and then this past week or so my parents upped the dosage and I barely made it up to my room before I would pass out."

"And what was Lucius' reaction to all this?"

Ginny paled when Severus brought Lucius into the conversation. This was one topic she did _not_ want to discuss. "Why would Lucius Malfoy of all people care if my parents were drugging me?"

"Please Miss Weasley…Ginevra, I know all about your relationship with Lucius, except for your reasons for leaving Malfoy Manor of course."

"How…how do you know about…about me and Lucius Malfoy?" Ginny asked quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Lucius and I have been friends for a very long time Ginevra. I know about his status as a Veela and that his mate is not in fact Narcissa, as people like to believe, but is in fact you. I saw the two of you in Hogsmeade together a couple of weeks ago. I did not know it was you until the following day when Lucius showed up outside my door in a right state, claiming you'd rejected him and that you'd moved out of the Manor and back to your parents' house. He told me of the time you'd spent together but nothing of your addiction."

"Oh…" replied Ginny softly as she rose from her seat and walked over to the fire in Severus' office. "My addiction got worse after I returned home. Lucius found out about the Dreamless Sleep because I had taken some in my dinner just before I received his letter and portkey. Once I reached the Manor, I couldn't fight the potion any longer and collapsed where the portkey deposited me in his study. Not knowing why I'd collapsed the way I did; Lucius had his personal physician check me over. That's how he found out about the Dreamless Sleep. He questioned me on it the next day. Over the next week or so I spent at the Manor, Lucius helped me deal with my nightmares when they surfaced, which actually wasn't that often. I still don't really understand why they stopped so suddenly…"

"You felt safe and protected Ginevra, that's why they stopped. Lucius told me how he used to fall asleep with you in his arms. He gave you the one thing your parents never did…acceptance of who you were and what you had done in your past. He did not try to ignore or pretend that the events in your first year never happened. What I _don't_ understand Ginevra is why you would leave the way that you did, especially given what Lucius did for you."

"Professor Snape…leaving the Manor…leaving Lucius was the _last_ thing I wanted. I had finally found someone who cared about _me_, loved _me_. You think I _wanted_ to leave what Lucius was offering?"

"Then why did you leave Ginevra?"

"I wasn't given a choice Professor," Ginny said, turning around to face Severus.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that Lucius gave me no choice, Sir. Something happened to make Lucius change _his_ mind about _me_. I don't know what it was or when the hell it happened but all I know is that the day after you saw us in Hogsmeade I woke up alone to find no sign of Lucius save a note on the pillow next to me; a note telling me simply to '_Go Home'_. When I questioned one of the house-elves I was told that Lucius had left instructions stating that I was to be gone from the Manor by the time he returned so I packed up all the books and school things he'd bought for me and returned to the Burrow. I left behind all the clothes and jewellery he'd bought me with the exception of the very first necklace he ever gave me."

"Why not take everything? Why take only the books and supplies?"

"I left my parents a note saying I was going to spend the rest of the summer with a friend. I wouldn't exactly be able to explain the lavish robes and expensive jewellery. If it hadn't been for the wards on the Manor that allow for underage magic to go undetected, I would have left everything behind since I shrunk the trunk holding everything Lucius had bought for me for Hogwarts. When I returned to the Burrow, I don't know if my parents were angry because I had disappeared a week earlier or because I had the audacity to come back. It was after I returned that they upped the amount of Dreamless Sleep they were giving me and I stopped fighting it. I would try a bit of everything on my plate until I figured out which was the food with the potion in it and then I would eat only that before excusing myself."

"So, for the past couple of weeks you've been taking large doses of Dreamless Sleep on very little food?"

"Yes Sir."

"You're an extremely intelligent girl Ginevra, which is why I am having trouble understanding why you would do something so stupid. You have done extensive study of the Dreamless Sleep potion under my instruction; you _know_ what the dangers of prolonged use are. You know that not only is it addictive but that if it's taken over a prolonged period at high doses it can be fatal. Why would you be so stupid as to take large doses on little food?" Severus demanded as he tried to quash the large lump that had settled in his stomach out of fear of what Ginny's reasons could possibly be.

"It was the only way I could think of to dull the pain Professor. At least while I was asleep, my heart didn't feel like Lucius had ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it. I was stupid enough to fall in love with a man who is old enough to be my father, I mean I do go to school with his _son_ after all, a man who _hates_ my family and everything they stand for and the exact same man who nearly got me killed five years ago. My spirit was already dead Professor, what difference would it make if my body followed it? It's not like anybody would even notice, let alone care if I was gone and the _one_ person I thought would care if I lived or died made it _quite_ clear that they no longer had any _use_ for me. I thought that if I could just get through the rest of the summer, provided the Dreamless Sleep didn't kill me first, and get back to Hogwarts that things would get better. I mean it's not very likely for me to run into Lucius Malfoy here of all places."

"Oh Ginevra, you have no idea, do you?"

"Professor?"

"Lucius Malfoy is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Ginevra," Severus explained.

"What?" Ginny asked in disbelief as she collapsed bonelessly back into the chair she had vacated earlier.

"I'm afraid it's true Ginevra. Lucius _is_ the new Defence Professor. Are you going to be alright with this?" Severus asked concern evident in his voice.

"I don't have much choice do I Professor. I'll manage somehow."

"It's late; you better get back up to Gryffindor Tower. I expect you in the potions lab tomorrow evening at seven o'clock to begin your training," Severus said as he rose from behind his desk.

"Training Sir? Does this mean that you _will_ be taking me on as an apprentice Professor Snape?"

"Yes Ginevra, it does, provided you agree of course."

"Yes Professor, I would like that very much. Thank you," Ginny said as she opened the door.

"You're Welcome. Oh, and Miss Weasley, one more thing," Severus said stopping Ginny before she shut the door behind her.

"Yes Professor Snape?" she asked, turning back to face Severus.

"Take this," he said handing her a bottle. "It's the same potion as earlier. Take it when the symptoms become too much. And if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said placing the potion bottle in her rucksack, "Good night Professor Snape."

"Good night Miss Weas…Ginevra."

* * *

Ginny took her time getting back to Gryffindor Tower after her 'detention' with Professor Snape. She knew Ron would be waiting to pounce on her the minute she walked through the portrait hole. She also wanted to enjoy the feeling of having had a major weight lifted off her shoulders. A feeling that came about as she had been talking to Professor Snape. All too soon she was standing in front of the Fat Lady. Taking a deep breath, she gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. When Ginny entered the room she saw Ron, Harry and Hermione all sitting together over by the fire. Hermione was as usual doing her homework while the boys played a game of wizard's chess. Ginny hoped that with some luck she would make it across the busy common room and up to her dormitory unnoticed by her brother.

"Where the in _bloody hell_ have you been young lady?"

Unfortunately for Ginny, luck was not on her side tonight, not that it ever seemed to be. /-/Why am I not surprised,/-/ she thought to herself as Ron's angry shout silenced the entire common room. Turning to face her irate brother, she answered, "If you must know Ron, I was meeting with Professor Snape."

"Oh really?" Ron asked incredulously. "A _meeting_ with Snape and what pray tell did the two of you _discuss_ at this meeting?"

"That is _none_ of your business Ron Weasley!" Ginny shouted in indignation. "What _Professor_ Snape and I discuss is between him and me and does _not_ concern you!"

"That's where you're wrong Ginevra. Mum told me to watch you and to tell her if you step out of line," Ron told her smugly.

"You're _spying_ on me?" Ginny asked in stunned disbelief before regaining her composure enough to drop her indifferent mask into place. "Fine, Ron, _spy_ on me, see if I care. It's not like there's anything for you to find out…I mean I have no life so it's not like you'll have anything to report home to _Mummy_ about. You know what Ron? You really are an arrogant, self-absorbed, self-righteous Momma's boy…"

_SMACK!_

Ginny's rant was cut short when Ron backhanded her across the face, causing her to fall to the floor. Rubbing her tender cheek, Ginny turned hate filled eyes back to her brother. "How very _mature_ of you Ron, how old are you again? And you've just proven my point in front of most of Gryffindor house." Picking herself up off the floor, Ginny picked up her rucksack, walked over to Harry and dropped his potions text on top of the chessboard. "_Take it Potter_, I don't need it anymore," Ginny said as she turned and made her way up to her dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Ginny reluctantly made her way down to the Great Hall and breakfast the following morning, in no way looking forward to the day ahead. Not only would she be facing her brother and his friends, especially since she was now taking seventh year courses, but as it turned out the first class of the day for seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was being taught, she had found out the day prior, by none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. The one person she had hoped her return to Hogwarts would keep her from ever having to see again. She did not know what to think or feel regarding this latest complication to her life. She could not deny the fact that she did indeed love Lucius; she loved him more than she ever thought possible, but yet he had also hurt her more than she thought possible when he had dismissed her and sent her away without explanation.

Ginny entered the Great Hall and quietly took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor Table, as far away from her brother and his friends, not to mention the Head Table, as possible. Just after she sat down the owl post arrived with Errol crash landing right in front of her, narrowly missing her goblet of juice. Once he had righted himself, Errol stuck his leg out towards Ginny, indicating for her to remove the rather large scroll attached to his leg. Reluctantly, and with trembling hands Ginny took the scroll from Errol and opened it, fearing what it could possibly contain, as Ron watched from further down the table, a self-satisfied glint in his eyes.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked as she looked between the two redheads, not liking the look in her friend's eyes. "Ron what have you done?"

"Only what my parents asked me to Mione," Ron said by way of explanation. "It's not like she doesn't deserve what she's getting."

"Ron! How can you…" Hermione's words trailed off as she saw Ginny bolt from the Great Hall.

Ginny's abrupt departure from the Great Hall did not go unnoticed at the Slytherin or Head Tables. Draco, Lucius and Severus had all kept a discreet eye on Ginny since she had entered the Great Hall. Lucius even faltered slightly in his conversation with Minerva, sensing something was terribly wrong with Ginny just before she bolted from the Hall.

The students, who for the most part ignored the events at the Gryffindor Table, slowly started to make their way from the Great Hall and towards their first classes of the day, a class that Ron, Hermione and Harry were not looking forward to. When the three Gryffindors entered the classroom, they realized that they were some of the last students to arrive, save for Ginny, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, a hint of concern creeping into her voice.

"Who cares," Ron snapped in response. "I can't wait to see Malfoy lay into her when she walks in late."

"Ron! What's gotten into you lately?" Hermione demanded as the three Gryffindors took their seats.

"Think about it Granger," sneered a voice from behind them. "The Weasel here's embarrassed. Not only is he 'Golden Boy's' shadow but he's got a mudblood for a girlfriend and he's just found out that his Weaselette sister is smarter than the three of _you_ combined."

"Now, now Draco, play nicely," commented Lucius from behind his son.

"Of course, Professor," replied Draco as he turned to face his father. "I was simply making an observation regarding Weasley's attitude."

"I see. Well, now if everyone would kindly take their seats and take out their books, I would like everyone to begin reading the chapter on Dark Magic," Lucius instructed as he walked to his desk and sat down. "Mr. Weasley, might I inquire as to the whereabouts of your sister? I _had_ been informed that she would be attending all seventh-year classes."

"I don't know where my bloody sister is Professor, nor do I care," Ron replied acidly.

"I see. Well then that will be five points from Gryffindor for not knowing the whereabouts of a fellow classmate, a further ten points for swearing and a final ten points for your attitude, bringing the total to twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps next time you will remember to think before you address one of your professors in such a manner," Lucius commented icily. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, I need to have word with the four of you, if you don't mind."

The four Slytherins rose from their seats and made their way towards their Professor. "Yes Professor?" Draco asked his voice laced with curiosity at what his father could possibly want to discuss with the four of them in the middle of class.

"I want the four of you to split up and search the castle. I need you to find Miss Weasley," Lucius instructed quietly so only the four gathered around his desk could hear him.

"Of course, Professor," replied Draco, Blaise and Millicent nodding in silent agreement.

"Excuse me Professor Malfoy but why do _we_ have to find Weasel's baby sister? Have you forgotten that she's a _Gryffindor_?"

"I am well aware of Miss Weasley's house loyalties Miss Parkinson and you _will_ search this castle for her because I have asked you to, unless you would like to spend the next month in detention for disobeying a Professor," Lucius snarled quietly in response, causing Pansy to pale considerably.

"Of…of course Professor," she stuttered. "Come on guys, let's go," Pansy commented as she turned away from Lucius and went to collect her things.

"Wonder where they're going," Harry whispered curiously to Ron and Hermione.

"That is _not_ your concern, Mr. Potter," Lucius snapped before either Ron or Hermione could answer.

After leaving the Defence classroom the four Slytherins split up, Draco taking the upper floors, Pansy the main and mid-level floors, Blaise the dungeons and Millicent the exterior grounds. Not one of them seemed to have much luck. It was almost as if Ginny had somehow vanished off the face of the earth.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Zabini?" Severus asked when Blaise stuck his head into the empty potions classroom. "Why are you not in class with Professor Malfoy?"

"Actually, Professor Snape, Professor Malfoy asked Draco, Pansy, Millicent and I to find Ginny Weasley," explained Blaise.

"Why would he ask you to do that?" Severus asked in confusion. "As far as I know the seventh year Gryffindors have Defence Against the Dark Arts with you and since Miss Weasley is now technically a seventy-year student, she should be in class with the rest of you."

"That's just it, Professor Snape, she _should_ be in class with us, but she never showed up and when Professor Malfoy asked her brother where she was, he said he didn't know and didn't care where she was. That's when Professor Malfoy asked Draco, Pansy, Millicent and I to search the castle and grounds for her," commented Blaise.

"I see," replied Severus, his concern growing when he remembered the way Ginny had bolted from the Great Hall during breakfast that morning. "Continue searching Mr. Zabini and make sure you inform both Professor Malfoy and me the _minute_ she is found, understood?"

"Of course, Professor," Blaise agreed before leaving the Potions classroom to continue his search of the dungeons.

/-/What have they done to you now Ginevra?/-/ Severus wondered.

* * *

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey?"

"What is it Miss Parkinson?" Poppy asked, turning towards the doors to the Hospital Wing.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Ginevra Weasley at all this morning?"

"I have _not_ seen Miss Weasley at all since I released her yesterday afternoon," explained Poppy tiredly. "Now is that everything Miss Parkinson?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," replied Pansy. "Thank you." As she turned to make her way out of the Hospital Wing something caught Pansy's attention causing her to stop and turn back towards the medi-witch. "Uhm…Madam Pomfrey…"

"What is it _now_ Miss Parkinson?" Poppy demanded as she turned back to the young woman in frustration.

Paling slightly under the harsh glare of the medi-witch, "Nothing…it's nothing," Pansy replied nervously before continuing her way out of the Hospital Wing in search of Draco.

A few minutes later Pansy found Draco in the corridor leading towards Gryffindor Tower. "Draco!" Pansy cried out causing Draco to stop and turn towards where the shout emanated from.

"Pansy, what is it?" he asked as she came running up to him. "Did you find her?"

"No not yet but…"

"Then keep looking," he growled in response before turning and heading back in the direction he had been going before Pansy stopped him.

"Draco…_wait_!" Pansy cried as she reached out and grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it Pansy? You heard my father; we _have_ to find Ginny Weasley."

"I _know_ that Draco but just _listen_ to me for a moment, will you?" growled Pansy. "I just came from the Hospital Wing. I asked Madam Pomfrey if she might have seen the Weaselette this morning. She said she hadn't seen her since yesterday…"

"While I'm finding this absolutely fascinating Pansy, we really do have to get back to finding Ginny…"

"Would you just shut up and let me finish Draco," Pansy growled in frustration. "Do you remember how strange the Weaselette was acting the day we arrived?"

"Of course, I do Pansy, especially since I seem to recall _Ginny_ collapsing right in front of me in the Entrance Hall. But what does that have to do with the fact that Ginny's gone missing?" Draco demanded, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Draco, you and I both know that something wasn't right with Ginevra that day, especially after she collapsed the way she did and add to that the fact that she was in the Hospital Wing for almost two days straight …"

"Pansy, you still haven't told me what this is all about and what it has to do with finding Ginny."

"I'm getting to that Draco if you'd just stop interrupting me," she ground out, her frustration with her housemate growing. "As I was leaving the Hospital Wing, I noticed something…"

"And what was that?"

"Pomfrey's office…It was a mess. It looked like someone had been looking for something and they didn't have a lot of time to do it in."

"Well, maybe Pomfrey was looking for something, a potion or something for a student," Draco suggested logically.

"But that's just it Draco…Pomfrey _always_ knows where she leaves things and the only other person in the Wing was that annoying Creevey boy, you know the one with that bloody camera that's always following Potter around, and she was giving him some Pepper Up Potion. No Draco, her office looked like it had been ransacked by someone who was desperately trying to find something, you saw the way Ginevra bolted out of the Great Hall this morning. What if it was her? What if she's the one that ransacked Pomfrey's office? What I don't understand is why? Why would she do it? What reason could she possible have had?"

"Shite," Draco swore under his breath. "Lack of food, my arse," at Pansy's confused look Draco explained further. "Pomfrey told me that the reason Ginny collapsed was due to lack of food in her system. I didn't really believe it then and after what you've just told me, I really don't believe it was as simply a lack of food that caused her to collapse like that. Come on Pansy, we better find Ginny and quick," Draco said as he grabbed Pansy's arm and took off down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Excuse me Milady," Draco asked as he came to a stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded Gryffindor Tower. "We're looking for a Gryffindor by the name of Ginevra Weasley, have you seen her?"

"Yes, I have," replied the Fat Lady. "Poor child tried to enter with the incorrect password."

"Incorrect password?" Pansy asked confused. "She doesn't seem like the type of person to forget the password to her own Common Room, Longbottom maybe, but not her."

"You're right Pansy," agreed Draco. "But then why…Milady has the password been changed recently? Say sometime between when Miss Weasley returned last night and her attempt to enter this morning?"

"The Head Girl and Gryffindor Prefect changed it on their way out this morning," replied the Fat Lady.

"Weasel and the Mudblood, damn it," cursed Draco. "Milady, it's _extremely_ important that we find Miss Weasley. Do you know which way she went after trying to gain access?"

As Draco continued to question the Fat Lady about Ginny's possible whereabouts, Pansy started to wander down the Hall. She had a feeling that Ginny was nearby and that something was not right with the Gryffindor, especially after seeing the condition of Madam Pomfrey's office and her subsequent talk with Draco. With every step she took, her feeling of dread grew. A few feet from the portrait of the Fat Lady something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

/-/What in the world?/-/ Pansy thought to herself as she neared the area where she had seen a small speck of light. "Shite," she cursed quietly when she discovered what it was that had caught her attention. "_Draco_!"

"What?" he called back as he walked towards where Pansy was standing.

"I found her."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "Pansy how…" he trailed off as he came to a stop next to his housemate and investigated the alcove. "Ginny!" he cried as he fell to his knees next to her prone form.

"Draco…look…" Pansy said handing him a bottle.

"Dreamless Sleep?" he asked, disbelief colouring his voice. "Why in the…Ah bloody hell," he cursed as images from the past couple of days flashed through his mind.

"Bloody hell is right Draco," Pansy commented looking up at him from the papers she had been reading. "I think I just found her motivation," she explained indicating the papers in her hands. "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing…"

"No," Draco interrupted.

"Draco, we _have_ to, if we don't, she could die. That bottle is almost empty…"

"I'm aware of that Pansy but didn't you tell me that it was Pomfrey's cabinet she took it from? You weren't there that first night Pansy, Pomfrey wasn't overly thrilled when I brought Ginny in. We'll take her to Professor Snape."

"Draco, have you gone insane?!" She could die by the time we get her down to the dungeons. She needs to be treated as soon as possible. You know as well as I do the dangers of taking too much Dreamless Sleep. Look, you take her to the Hospital Wing, and I'll go get Professor Snape and let your Father know," suggested Pansy.

"I still don't like the thought of taking her to the Hospital Wing but you're right. She needs immediate attention," agreed Draco as he conjured a stretcher and carefully laid Ginny on it. Picking up the almost empty potion bottle, he cast mobilicorpus on the stretcher before turning back to Pansy. "Collect up the papers and anything else of importance and then get Snape and my Father and bring them to the Hospital Wing as soon as you can."

"Of course," agreed Pansy as she picked up the rolled-up parchments before she and Draco left the alcove, each heading their separate ways; Draco towards the Hospital Wing and Pansy off in search of the Professors.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Draco cried a few minutes later when he entered the Hospital Wing.

"What is it _now_ Mr. Malfoy?" Poppy demanded as she emerged from her office. "Not Miss Weasley again, if the girl would just _eat_ something for once like everyone else than this would not keep happening," complained the Medi-witch. "Put Miss Weasley down on the bed Mr. Malfoy and return to your class. I'll let her sleep for a while before waking her and trying to get her to eat something."

"Are you _daft_ woman?!" cried Draco in outrage.

"Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me Mr. Malfoy," Poppy snapped. "Just because your Father…"

"This has _nothing_ to do with my Father, you stupid woman and everything to do with Ginny," Draco growled interrupting Poppy. "Did it _ever_ even occur to you that this might be something more than a simple fainting spell due to a lack of food in her system?"

"You are _not_ a Medi-wizard Mr. Malfoy. Do not _assume_ you know more about what's going on here than I do."

"Would you just listen to me for moment Madam Pomfrey…"

"Instead of just assuming you know what's going on here," Severus finished for Draco as he entered the Hospital Wing. "Now if you'll kindly step aside woman, I've brought the antidote for Miss Weasley. You have the bottle Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Sir," replied Draco, handing the almost empty potion bottle to his Professor.

"This does _not_ concern you Professor Snape," Poppy snapped. "Miss Weasley is _my_ patient and therefore…"

"Therefore, nothing Madam Pomfrey, I am removing Miss Weasley from your care. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you take it up with the Headmaster, as I will be doing after I have seen to Miss Weasley," Severus instructed curtly, causing Poppy to leave in a huff.

"Now then Draco," began Severus, turning his attention back to the two teenagers. "I'm going to need your help to administer this antidote to Miss Weasley. She is going to require a fair amount of it judging by the amount of Dreamless Sleep she appears to have taken."

"Of course, Professor, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get behind her and prop her up. You may need to massage her throat to ensure that she swallows everything."

"Of course, Professor," Draco replied as Severus helped him sit Ginny up so that he could slip in behind her. They gently laid her back until she was propped up against Draco's chest, her head resting on his shoulder. It took Draco and Severus more than five minutes to get enough of the antidote down Ginny's throat before they started to see any kind of improvement in her condition. Not long after that Ginny started coughing and spluttering as they tried to give her another dose.

"Ginny?" Draco asked quietly once she seemed to settle down.

"Malfoy?" she asked blearily as she opened her eyes only to discover he was holding her in his arms.

"How are you feeling Ginevra?"

"Professor Snape?" she asked in disbelief as she turned her gaze to Severus. "Like I've just been run over by a herd of stampeding Hippogriffs actually."

"I'm not surprised after what's happened," commented Severus. "Would you care to tell my why you did what you did?"

"Professor, I…the letter…where is my letter…" Ginny cried a hint of desperation entering her voice as she pulled away from Draco and began to search frantically around the bed. "I had it with me…I know I did…but then where is it…it _has_ to be here somewhere…"

"Ginevra, what letter?" Severus asked in concern as Ginny continued to search her hospital bed. "The one that you received this morning?"

"_Yes_…I _have_ to find it…"

"Excuse me Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?" Severus asked, turning to face the new arrivals.

"I believe this is what she's looking for," commented Pansy as she handed Severus some rolled up parchments causing Ginny to stop her search and spin to face Pansy and Severus.

Ginny was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when she turned around. She could handle having Pansy there with Draco and Severus but not Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini as well and especially not Lucius. "Where did you get those?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I found them on the floor next to you where we found you. I'm sorry Ginny but I read them," Pansy apologized causing Ginny to pale slightly. "Ginny…I'm really sorry if my reading them upsets you but I'm glad that I did…"

"_What_?!" cried Ginny. "Why?"

"Ginny, no one deserves what's happening to you. They have no right or reason for what they're doing, and I can understand how you feel…"

"_You_ know how _I_ feel?" Ginny snorted in disbelief.

"You can choose to believe me or not Ginny, that's your right, but yes I do. I have been where you are right now, granted my reasons were not the same as yours but that doesn't change the fact that I wanted to dull the pain, make it all go away even if it meant ending my life, I didn't care. I just wanted the pain to stop."

"What stopped you?" Ginny asked quietly.

"My friends did. Draco, Blaise, Millie, even Professor Snape helped. Once they learned the truth of what I was dealing with they refused to let me die. They were stubborn and pig-headed about it, but it showed me that there _were_ people out there that _cared_ about me, that _would_ miss me if I died and that would be hurt if I took my own life. Ginny you need to look to your friends right now; they can help you through this."

"I don't have any friends," Ginny commented quietly, refusing to meet Pansy's gaze.

"What about your brother and his friends? Surely they could help you out?" asked Millicent.

"How do you think my parents found out about this? It wasn't me, I'm not that stupid besides I didn't have the time yesterday between waking up here, Potions class and my meeting with Professor Snape last night," explained Ginny, her eyes still downcast. "As I said Pansy, I don't have any friends."

"That's not true Ginny. You have us," Pansy stated matter-of-factly.

"But you're Slytherins," Ginny commented in bewilderment.

"Your point being?" asked Blaise, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"It's just that…" Ginny began, looking between the four Slytherins." Well…I'm a Gryffindor and Slytherins _hate_ Gryffindors…not to mention the fact that I'm a Weasley…"

"What does being a Weasley have to do with anything Ginny? If anything, being a Weasley is part of what led to you being in this position in the first place," Pansy argued, indicating the Hospital Wing. "And besides the Slytherins don't _hate_ the Gryffindors, we _dislike_ them yes, but we don't _hate_ them. Think about it Ginny, I'll admit that we do everything we can to annoy the hell out of the Gryffindors, but do you ever actually see us _do_ anything?"

"No…no, I don't but…"

"No buts Ginny, the Slytherins didn't start this inter-house rivalry that's been going on longer than anyone knows. Answer something for me Ginny. Why is it that Slytherin House has produced more dark witches and wizards than any other house? Why did so many Slytherins join Voldemort's ranks?" Pansy asked curiously.

"I…I don't know…"

"Okay, let me put this another way then. Was Gryffindor your house preference before your sorting? Did you _want_ to be a Gryffindor?"

"Pansy, where are you going with this?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Actually…I wanted to be a Ravenclaw," commented Ginny.

"Then how did you end up a Gryffindor? I mean you're obviously smart enough to be a Ravenclaw since you skipped over sixth year, a feat not even Granger was able to accomplish, and you _wanted_ to be a Ravenclaw. So, what happened between the time you first arrived here and the Sorting Hat calling out your house? You've got what it takes to be a Ravenclaw so how'd you end up a Gryffindor?"

"I'm a Weasley Pansy, Gods forbid I be anything _but_ a Gryffindor. My entire family were Gryffindors."

"So, you're saying it was _expected_ that you would become a Gryffindor, that you had no choice, no free will in the decision?"

"No Pansy I di…oh…You follow the darkness because as Slytherins it is _expected_ of you to turn to the Dark Arts and follow monsters like Tom. An expectation put on you by the Gryffindors and not challenged by anyone else," reasoned Ginny. "Well, why don't _you_ challenge the belief? Prove to everyone you're not all like that?"

"Changing people's beliefs and opinions is not an easy thing to do Ginny," Pansy commented sadly. "Especially since the minute you're announced as a Slytherin, you're discriminated against. After seven years of being told by everyone outside your own house that you're evil and masters of Dark magic and that you're Dark Lords in training, it's hard to turn away from that. It also doesn't help that most of Slytherin House is made up of kids from old, wealthy pure-blooded families, another reason for everyone to hate us. I'm the first to admit that Slytherins are sly and cunning and that we'll do whatever it takes to get what we want but we're more than that Ginny, we're also loyal to a fault…"

"Slytherins loyal?"

"Yes Ginny, Slytherins are loyal to each other. If we don't look out for our own, who will?" replied Blaise.

"I never really thought of it like that," Ginny commented. "But I still don't know what all this has to with you being my friends."

"Well…Blaise, Millie and I decided on our way here, and I'm sure that Draco will agree with us, that it's obvious that you need someone to watch your back and to look out for you. Someone you can turn to when things get to be too much to handle; someone to talk to about anything and everything, someone you can trust. Ginny if you'll let us, we'd like to be that someone," Pansy offered.

"What about the other Slytherins?" Ginny asked nervously. "I mean won't they have issues with you befriending a Gryffindor?"

"No, Ginny they won't," replied Pansy. "We come from four of the most powerful and influential families, Draco and I especially. They will accept you because we do. Ginny, we are offering you the protection of Slytherin House and everything that it entails. Do you accept our offer of friendship?"

"Yes Pansy," Ginny answered a few minutes later.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Ginny," Pansy commented as she hugged Ginny.

"Thank you," Ginny replied quietly.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help you get through this mess with your parents," Pansy said as she pulled out of the embrace and turned towards the two Professors. "Professor Snape, is it alright if we get Ginny out of here? We promise to take it easy on her."

"How are you feeling Miss Weasley?" Severus asked directing his question to Ginny.

"Much better Professor Snape and I really would like to get out of here. Twice in as many days is more than enough of this place for me."

"Alright then Miss Weasley, you may go but take it easy and I expect to see you in my office at seven o'clock tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor, thank you."

"C'mon Ginny, c'mon guys," Pansy said as she took Ginny by the hand and led her from the Hospital Wing.

"We need to talk Lucius," Severus said, turning his attention to his fellow Professor and long-time friend after the students had left. "But first I must deal with Albus in regard to Poppy and her treatment of Ginevra."

Lucius merely nodded in response as the Potions Master stalked from the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"I take it things did _not_ go as you had hoped," Lucius observed as Severus came storming into his office a couple hours later.

Severus merely snorted in response before helping himself to a glass of firewhiskey and dropping into a chair in front of Lucius' desk. "I don't know which was worse, trying to convince the old fool that his _precious_ Poppy nearly let a student die or spying on the Dark Lord."

"I take it our fearless leader refused to listen to you about what happened earlier than," commented Lucius.

"Oh no, he listened. He listened just long enough to berate me for interfering with Poppy's treatment of _her_ patient. He did not even care about the fact that if Poppy had continued to _care_ for Ginevra, that the poor girl would have _died_ from an overdose of Dreamless Sleep Potion that she was able to steal from Poppy's unlocked Potions cabinet," Severus explained, annoyance plainly evident in his voice.

"And what of Ginevra?" Lucius asked. "What kind of punishment is she to receive?"

"A month's worth of detentions," replied Severus. "The good news is that I _did_ manage to convince our intrepid leader to allow _me_ to oversee her detentions."

"How did you manage that?"

"To tell you the truth Lucius, I haven't the slightest idea. I'm just glad that I did. That poor child has been forced to suffer enough; don't you agree?" Severus commented with a pointed glare.

"Alright Severus, out with it…I know you and you're not one to hold your tongue, so tell me, what have I done to wrong you this time?"

"I'm not the one that you've wronged Lucius, nor am I the one that deserves an explanation regarding your actions, and you know it."

"And what _exactly_ is that supposed to mean Severus?" Lucius demanded.

"What it _means_ Lucius is that you owe Ginevra an explanation for why you treated her the way that you did. I know what she is to you Lucius and I can tell by the way that you look at her and after your actions this morning that you love her a great deal. So tell me _why_ you sent her away and why in Merlin's name you would do it in a note of all things?"

"I told you Severus, _she_ left _me_, end of story," Lucius snapped rising from his seat and stalking to the fireplace.

"And you and I both know that that is a load of crap, Lucius. I've spoken with Ginevra and she tells a very different story. According to her, _you_ sent _her_ away with no kind of explanation, just a note telling her to 'Go Home'. Do you have _any_ idea of what you sent her home to? You know what her parents were doing to her before she came to you, what did you think? That things would be different after you sent her back?"

"You think I _wanted_ to send her away? To send her back to a family that thinks so little of their daughter that they would rather drug her than help her deal with her demons? That's the _last_ thing I ever wanted to do Severus and I did it with a note because I knew that I would never be able to go through with it if I tried to do it in person. My Gods Severus, she's my mate and I promised to protect her and the first thing I do is break that very promise by sending her away," Lucius said as he collapsed back into his chair.

"Then why do it at all Lucius? Why send her away?"

"I didn't have a choice Severus," Lucius snarled. "You know what the old fool's like."

"Aye, I do. What is he holding over your head? Your job here at Hogwarts? What?"

"I don't give a damn about this bloody job, Severus. It's not like I need the money for Merlin's sake."

"Then what is it Lucius? If not your job, then what is Albus using to keep you away from Ginevra? It must be something big for you to willingly push your mate away."

"Is my life a big enough reason to push her away?" Lucius asked quietly. "If I didn't send her back to her parents, Albus was going to turn me over to Scrimgeour and the Aurors for the Death Eater I am. He also told me that he would be sure to inform our dear Minister of my position as Lord Voldemort's right hand, his Lieutenant if you will, as well as information in regards to the _activities_ in which I was _required_ to participate which would guarantee me a life sentence in Azkaban if not the Dementor's Kiss and what do you think that would have done to Ginevra? To know that she could have prevented my fate by staying away from me."

"My Gods Lucius, we were both spies for the Order," Severus cried in disbelief. "If it wasn't for us that bloody lunatic would _still_ be running around trying to take over the world and trying to destroy _Potter_."

"And you think that matters to the old man? You know how he feels about his precious Gryffindors and the Weasleys in particular; they can do no wrong in his eyes. The _only_ reason he even offered me this job was so that he could keep an eye on me and he's using Ginevra as a way to try to keep me in line. At least I was able to ensure that she only has to suffer for another year, I'm just afraid that by then it will be too late."

"It was you, wasn't it Lucius? You were the one to get Ginevra advanced a year," commented Severus.

Lucius nodded in reply. "It was one of my _conditions_ for agreeing to _remove_ myself from Ginevra's life. She's a smart girl who was being held back by her parents' rather antiquated approach to child rearing. I was merely trying to do what was best for Ginevra; only I fear I may have made matters worse after what happened this morning. Do we know yet what made her do it?"

"Miss Parkinson knows, as does your son I believe if what happened in the Hospital Wing earlier is any indication. I plan to ask Miss Weasley about it tonight during her _detention_. Speaking of which, I best go and meet the young lady in question. Good day Lucius," Severus said rising from his seat in front of Lucius' desk and heading for the door.

"Severus."

* * *

"Good evening Miss Weasley…Ginevra," Severus greeted when Ginny stuck her head in the door to his office at seven o'clock that evening. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny replied quietly, taking a seat in front of Severus' desk. "Professor Snape I just wanted to say that if you've changed your mind about taking me on as an apprentice I completely understand. By agreeing to take me on as an apprentice you showed a huge amount of trust and faith in me, more than anyone has ever shown me, and I go and throw it all away with my actions this morning. My biggest regret in regard to my actions this morning is knowing that I broke your trust Sir and for that I am truly sorry."

"I have every intention of keeping you on as my apprentice Ginevra. If anything, this morning's events make me that much more determined to ensure you have a successful future as a Potions Mistress," replied Severus. "I am curious as to the cause of your actions this morning Ginevra. It had to be something major for you to be desperate enough to try to take your own life like that. What was in that letter you received this morning? What was it that sent you running from the Great Hall and would cause Miss Parkinson to react the way that she did?"

"It was a letter from my parents Professor," Ginny replied quietly, her eyes downcast.

"I gathered as much, go on."

"Ron apparently wrote to them at some point after Potions class yesterday, informing them of my new _status_ as a seventh-year student. Let's just say that they didn't take the news too well."

"Meaning what Ginevra?"

"Meaning that they have started proceedings to remove me from the family; in less than a week I will no longer have a home or a family to return to and I will no longer _be_ a Weasley."

"I'm sorry Ginevra, no one deserves what you're going through," Severus commented sadly. "You will not have to go through this alone. You have the loyalty and support of Slytherin House and as Head of Slytherin House, I now consider you under my care. If you are ever in need of anything or even just to talk you are always welcome here in this office at any time."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

"You're welcome Ginevra. I hate to have to tell you this, but the Headmaster has decided to give you a month's worth of detentions as punishment for breaking into Madam Pomfrey's potion cupboard this morning."

"Oh…"

"I tried to convince him that you had already been punished because of what you had put your body through, but he was adamant."

"That's alright Professor Snape. I kind of expected some form of punishment for my actions. Did Professor Dumbledore say to whom I should report for these detentions?"

"He did."

"And who will I be reporting to Sir?"

"You are to report to me Ginevra. I will be supervising your detentions and we will simply use the time to continue with your apprenticeship studies seeing as I expected to have you here every evening anyways, save Saturdays and Sundays of course, unless of course, you choose to include those days in your studies, which I will leave entirely up to you and is open for discussion; although I do expect you to maintain your grades in all your other courses."

"Of course, Professor."

"Very well then Ginevra, you may return to Gryffindor Tower."

"I can't," Ginny commented quietly.

"What do you mean you _can't_?"

"Just that Professor, I can't. I don't know the new password, and nobody will tell me what it is."

"Why not? You got into your Common Room last night, didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir but Ron and Hermione must have changed it on me at some point between the time I returned last night and breakfast this morning. That's the only reason Draco and Pansy were able to find me at all Sir, I couldn't get into Gryffindor Tower."

"I see…Come with me Ginevra," Severus instructed as he rose from his seat and led Ginny from his office.

They stopped in front of a portrait just long enough for Severus to give it a password before it opened to allow them entry. As the portrait opened, Ginny followed Severus into what appeared to be the Slytherin Common Room. Not seeing the person he was looking for anywhere in the Common Room, Severus led Ginny through the room back towards what Ginny assumed must be the dorms. Severus stopped in front of one of the last doors in the corridor.

"Professor Snape? _Ginny_?" Pansy asked in surprise. "Professor Snape is everything alright?"

"It appears that the Gryffindors have taken it upon themselves to lock Miss Weasley out of Gryffindor Tower, Miss Parkinson. I was hoping that given your speech in the Hospital Wing earlier that Miss Weasley would be welcome here and that you might allow her to stay here with you for tonight."

"Of course, Professor, Ginny's more than welcome to stay as long as she needs to," Pansy said as she reached out and took Ginny by the hand before gently pulling her into the room.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson. I will be speaking with the Headmaster and her Head of House regarding the Gryffindors actions in the morning. Now if you ladies will excuse me…"

"Of course, Professor Snape," commented Pansy.

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

"You're welcome Miss Weasley. Good night ladies," and with that Severus turned and made his way out of the Slytherin dorms, leaving the two girls alone.

"Well Ginny, let me just say…Welcome to Slytherin," Pansy greeted as she shut the door on the retreating Potions Master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Payback's a Bitch…**

* * *

"Ginny?" Pansy called quietly as she sat down next to Ginny on the bed, shaking her shoulder lightly. "Ginny, are you all right?" she asked, her concern growing as she turned Ginny towards her, only to find her shivering violently.

"Pansy?" Ginny asked quietly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" You're trembling…You know what, stay here, I'll be right back," Pansy instructed as she quickly made her way out of her room. She returned a few minutes later accompanied by Professor Snape.

"Ginevra?" Severus said quietly as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Professor Snape?" Ginny asked as she rolled back over to face him.

"Yes Ginevra, I have a potion here to help calm your trembling, but I need you to sit up," Severus commented.

Ginny nodded and slowly managed to work her way into an upright position before Severus helped her with the potion. Her trembling subsided almost immediately after she had finished the potion. "Thank you, Professor, I…I didn't think it would be this bad."

"It's quite alright Ginevra, I should have realized that the withdrawal symptoms would have been worse after the incident yesterday," soothed Severus. "Now then I've brought you two more doses of this calming potion. I want you to take one at lunch and the other at dinner tonight, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. We will be making more during our session this evening and then I want you to take another dose before bed tonight. You will continue to take four doses for the next day or so and then we'll slowly decrease the number of doses until you no longer require it," Severus instructed.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome Ginevra. Now I suggest you girls get dressed and make your way up to breakfast. I've had a house elf bring you a clean uniform and your books Ginevra and seeing as you are now under the protection of Slytherin House, you are welcome in the Common Room any time, although I would not recommend it without Pansy, Draco, Millicent or Blaise, at least not right away. The password for the Common Room is 'Salazar'," Severus informed Ginny as he rose from his seat on the bed. "Good day Miss Parkinson, Ginevra."

"Professor," the girls replied as Severus left the room.

"Ginny, why are you suffering withdrawal symptoms and withdrawal from what?" Pansy asked, turning her attention back to the redhead.

"It's a long story Pansy," Ginny replied as she got out of bed. "One that I don't really want to talk about, at least not yet anyways."

"Alright," conceded Pansy warily. "But you _will_ talk about it eventually if I have anything to say about it. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside."

"I know Pansy, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I've never really had anyone that I could talk to about stuff. I've always had to deal with things on my own, and the last person I trusted enough to tell about this, turned their back on me and the time before that it nearly got half the school killed. I just need some time alright?"

"Alright, I _still_ don't like it but alright."

"Would it make you feel any better to know that Professor Snape knows everything and that's why he knew what potion to give me this morning?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so," Pansy conceded. "But I promise you that one of these days you _will_ tell me what's going on."

"Yes Pansy, I will but like I said, just give me some time. Deal?"

"Deal," agreed Pansy.

"Pansy?" Millicent asked sticking her head through the door. "Are you…Ginny? What are you…"

"Come in Millie," commented Pansy as she collected her textbooks for the day.

"My idiotic, soon to be ex-brother the Prefect and the 'I'm better than you at everything' Head Girl decided to lock me out of my own Common Room by changing the password yesterday morning and just oh so conveniently forgot to tell me," Ginny snarled bitingly, catching the other two off guard.

"Whoa Ginny, down girl," soothed Pansy after shaking herself out of her shock.

"Sorry Pansy, Millie. I guess you could say I'm a little bitter about everything that's happened recently," Ginny apologized.

"That's okay, Ginny," replied Millicent. "You have every right to be angry, upset, bitter…you name it, you can feel it. Come on we better get going. We don't want to miss breakfast now do we?"

"What's going on Millie?" Pansy asked sceptically, noticing the mischievous glint in her friend's eye. "You've _never_ been _this_ eager to get to breakfast before."

"Oh…you'll see," Millicent replied with a smirk.

"Come on Ginny, we better go and find out what _exactly_ Millie's being so secretive about," Pansy commented as she took Ginny by the hand and led her from the room.

"Where are Draco and Blaise?" Ginny asked curiously as they made their way through the Common Room. "You four _always_ show up for breakfast together."

"Oh, they went on ahead," Millicent replied as they left the Common Room. "Said they had something very important to do before breakfast and that they'd meet us there."

"This _can't_ be good," Pansy cursed quietly as she broke into a light run, forcing the other two to do the same just to keep up, finally slowing back to a walk in the Entrance Hall. "Come on Ginny, you're sitting with us," Pansy instructed as they three girls entered the Great Hall.

"But Pansy…"

"No buts Ginny," Pansy ordered as she steered Ginny towards the Slytherin table.

"Hey Ginny," greeted Blaise as the three girls sat down.

"Hey Blaise. Hi Draco," Ginny greeted in return.

"Hi Ginny," Draco greeted in return. "Professor Snape told us about the Gryffindors locking you out and we just want you to know that the ones responsible will get what's coming to them."

"Draco, what have you done?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Patience my dear Ginny, patience," Draco soothed. "All in good time and besides don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yeah, and satisfaction brought him back," Ginny replied with a smirk. "Now tell me what you've done."

"We slipped Gryffindor's Golden Trio a little something in their breakfasts," commented Blaise.

"You _slipped_ them something?" asked Pansy in disbelief. "What? _How_?"

"Just a few harmless little potions," replied Draco in a rather unconcerned manner.

"Potions!" Ginny demanded. "What _kind_ of potions Draco?"

"Don't worry Ginny. They're completely harmless and they only last twenty-four hours, thirty-six at most. And as for what they do…you'll just have to wait until Potions to find out," Draco explained.

"Draco!" Ginny cried quietly so as not to draw too much attention to herself as she smacked him on the arm. "Are you _insane_? You want retribution for what the Gryffindors did to me that's fine, I'm all for it, but are you _trying_ to get them killed?"

"Ginny, I told you, the potions are harmless…"

"Draco, it's not the potions I'm worried about. It's a certain Potions _Master_…"

"Ginny relax," Draco soothed, trying to calm down the furious redhead. "Professor Snape is on board with this. Why do you think we're using potions?"

"You're telling me that Professor Snape not only knows about this but that he approves?" Ginny asked in bewilderment.

"Not only does he approve Ginny, he handed us the finished potions and all we had to do was get into the kitchens this morning and get them into the Golden Trio's goblets. Which wasn't all that difficult given the predictability of Gryffindors to always sit in the same seats all the time," explained Blaise.

The three girls sat there speechless, starring at the two boys. "Professor Snape _gave_ you the potions knowing that we have double Potions first thing this morning, _with_ the Gryffindors, Golden Trio included?"

"Yes Pansy, he did," Draco replied a little tiredly. "Why are you girls having such a hard time with this?"

"Maybe because this is Professor Snape we're talking about here," Ginny commented sarcastically. "You know the Professor who doesn't allow anything outside the brewing of potions to occur in his class under the threat of the most extreme punishment. The man who…"

"Ginny, you didn't see Professor Snape when he came to talk to Draco and I last night. He was furious. We've seen the Professor upset before, but not _that_ upset. He wants to see the Gryffindors, Golden Trio especially, pay for the way they've been treating you and for what they've done to you. And what better way than to have them unwittingly disrupt Potions and every other class they have today. They'll be lucky to be out of detention by Christmas and let's not even start on the number of House points I'm sure they'll lose because it will probably be Easter before they are even back on the plus side," explained Blaise.

"And the best part is not only do we have double Potions with Professor Snape this morning, but we also have double Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon with my father," commented Draco. "Both classes with the Gryffindors and both with Professors who would like nothing better than to see the Golden Trio pay."

"Speaking of classes, we better get going," commented Millicent. "Heaven forbid we miss a single moment of Potions class."

The four Slytherins plus Gryffindor rose from the Slytherin table and made their way out of the Great Hall and down towards the Potions classroom.

"Feel free to bait your brother as much as you want to today," Draco whispered conspiratorially in Ginny's ear as the rest of the class slowly filtered in causing Ginny to raise an inquisitive eyebrow at his comment.

"Just trust me on this Ginny. Weasel won't be able to do anything about it, plus if he tries, he'll soon find himself up against all of Slytherin House plus two of the best duellers Hogwarts has ever seen," explained Draco. "Speaking of the Weasel, here he comes."

At Draco's last comment, Ginny turned to watch her brother and his friends enter the classroom. Ron and Harry were leading a confused and frightened looking Hermione. Sending another inquisitive look over her shoulder at Draco, Ginny got up from her seat next to him and walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting Hermione down between them.

"Good morning brother dear," Ginny said in her most sweetly innocent voice.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, only to have nothing come out.

"What's the matter Ronniekins? Crookshanks got your tongue?" Ginny asked in her innocent voice once again, only this time she was trying to hold back the laughter that was bubbling just below the surface as Ron once again opened his mouth only to have nothing come out.

"What's going on here?" asked a silky-smooth voice from the doorway. "Miss Weasley? Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing Professor," replied Ginny. "Merely asking my brother how he's doing but for some reason he seems rather unwilling to answer me," she finished with a shrug before returning to her seat next to Draco.

"Is that so Mr. Weasley?" inquired Severus as he walked towards where Ron was sitting, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Tell me Mr. Weasley, why the sudden urge to hold your tongue? Or is it merely that you do not have the proper audience for one of your temper tantrums? Speak up Mr. Weasley," Severus snapped when Ron did not say anything. "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with Mr. Filch, Mr. Weasley, for your insolence," Severus sneered before turning his attention back to the class. "Instructions and ingredients are on the board," he instructed as he went to his desk and sat down.

At Severus' command, every student in the class quickly jotted down the potion directions and ingredients before setting to work on the potion itself. Well everyone that is, save one person.

"Is there a reason _why_ you are just sitting there and not working on the assigned potion Miss Granger?" Severus questioned. "Well Miss Granger?" he demanded when Hermione refused to answer.

"She's lost her memory, you Greasy Git," Harry snapped in Hermione's defence.

All activity in the room ceased the minute Harry finished his comment. Not because he had spoken back to Professor Snape, Merlin knew Harry had done that enough in the past so it never really came as a shock but what shocked the class into stillness was the fact that Harry had just called Professor Snape a 'greasy git' to his face and they were now awaiting the Professor's reaction.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter and two weeks detention for not showing me the proper respect to which I am entitled…"

"You?" Harry interrupted disbelief evident in his voice. "Entitled to respect? Since when? You're nothing but a lowly little Death Eater, Voldemort's lackey, why should _I_ show _you_ any respect?"

The class was now holding its collective breath waiting for the imminent explosion of the Potions Master, either that or if Harry was going to stick his other foot in his mouth and just how far.

Severus rose from his desk and stalked over to stand in front of Harry. Leaning over the table so that he was inches away from Harry, he continued, "My past, _Mr._ Potter is not in question here. Do not think that your defeat of the Dark Lord in any way exempts you from the expected student behaviour. I _am_ your Professor, and I hold the key to your future in my hands _Mr._ Potter, which is something you would do well to remember in the future, the next time you feel the urge to disrespect me. That will be another hundred points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter and another week's detention with Mr. Filch. Now get out of my sight and take the mute and simpleton with you," Severus finished, rising up to his full height. "Don't do it Mr. Potter," Severus instructed when Harry opened his mouth to say something else. "Not unless you'd like to lose even more points on top of the two hundred you've already lost for Gryffindor."

At Ron and Hermione's silent urging, Harry reluctantly kept his mouth shut and allowed them to pull him from the dungeon classroom, much to the chagrin of the remaining Gryffindors and the amusement of Ginny and the Slytherins. Even Severus had a mirthful glint in his eyes, if you knew what to look for.

As the day progressed, things only seemed to get worse for the Gryffindors. Word of that morning's events in Potions spread rapidly throughout the school with the evidence plain to see on the wall in the Great Hall in the Gryffindors' hour-glass, that was flashing a negative number of points.

The end of lunch found the Gryffindor seventh years reluctantly making their way towards Transfiguration with the exception of Ginny, who was being escorted to her class by her four new friends, who were taking great pleasure in Gryffindor's current misfortune, plus the fact that Transfiguration was taught by none other than the Gryffindors' own Head of House, who had been far from pleased when she had seen her house's negative point total. Ginny was not too worried about McGonagall's reaction as she no longer really considered herself a Gryffindor. She may still wear the uniform of a Gryffindor but since her acceptance by Slytherin, in her mind she _was_ a Slytherin and it was Professor Snape's opinion that mattered to her now, not McGonagall's.

Ginny got stuck sitting next to Ron in Transfiguration and it was approximately half way through the class when he shoved a folded piece of parchment in front of her, interrupting her reading that McGonagall had assigned the class after lecturing them for at least twenty minutes about what it meant to be a Gryffindor and exactly how a Gryffindor is expected to act. Ginny looked at the parchment now sitting in front of her trying to decide if it was worth the trouble of opening it. Deciding it was not worth the effort she started to put it aside when…

"Ow! Ronald!" Ginny hissed when Ron, deciding she was taking too long with the note, decided to poke her hard in the ribs.

"Miss Weasley," came McGonagall's strident voice as she neared the table Ginny was sharing with her soon to be ex-brother. "Would you care to explain to me why you felt it necessary to disrupt the class? And passing notes of all things, I thought a girl in your _special_ circumstances would know better," McGonagall commented as she picked up the parchment from Ginny's desk.

"It's not mine Professor," Ginny defended herself. "Ron just shoved it in front of me."

"I see," McGonagall replied as she opened and read the note. "Would you care to explain this then, Mr. Weasley?"

"He can't."

"Mr. Potter! If I had wanted your opinion, then I would have _asked_ for it!" McGonagall snapped. "Well Mr. Weasley? _Can_ you explain this note?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again when nothing came out.

"Answer me Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall snapped in frustration. "Miss Weasley, kindly explain to me what is going on here."

"I can't Professor," Ginny replied innocently. "I really wish I could, but I can't. All I know is that Ron tried to pull the same stunt on Professor Snape in Potions this morning…"

"Stunt!" cried Harry. "This is no stunt, you stupid, arrogant little Slytherin whore!"

"_Mr. Potter_!" McGonagall cried in shocked outrage. "How _dare_ you speak to another student, let alone a housemate, in such a fashion. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's detention on top of that which Professor Snape gave you this morning. Now get out of here, all of you. Out! Now!"

The Gryffindors quickly grabbed their things and raced for the door, except for Ginny, who took her time gathering her books. McGonagall had dismissed them fifteen minutes early and she really had no desire to spend any more time with the Gryffindors than necessary, plus she was not too certain about what would happen when she was in such close quarters with Lucius.

"A moment Miss Weasley," McGonagall called just as Ginny reached the door.

"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked as she turned back towards McGonagall's desk.

"What is all this nonsense I'm hearing from Professor Snape about, Miss Weasley?"

"Nonsense Professor?" Ginny asked in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I am all for building inter-house relations Miss Weasley, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but I don't understand what you're talking about. What nonsense and what have I taken too far?" Ginny asked clearly confused at this point.

"Did you or did you not spend the night in the Slytherin dorms last night Miss Weasley?"

"I did Professor," admitted Ginny.

"What was the matter with your own dormitory Miss Weasley? Do you find it lacking in some way?"

"No Professor. The reason I spent the night in the Slytherin dormitories, which Professor Snape was completely aware of, is because I could not get into Gryffindor Tower…"

"A Gryffindor who cannot get into Gryffindor Tower?" McGonagall asked in disbelief. "The only way that would happen is if the student forgot the password and given you new status as a seventh year Miss Weasley, I find it rather hard to believe that _you_ of all people would forget the password. Longbottom yes but not you."

"I did not _forget_ the password Professor."

"Then why could you not get into Gryffindor Tower last night?" demanded McGonagall.

"Because Ron, Harry and Hermione changed it yesterday morning before I left the tower and never bothered to inform me of the change," Ginny replied, her voice flat.

"Nonsense Miss Weasley. I refuse to believe that the Head Girl and a Gryffindor Prefect would do something like that. Especially since that Prefect also happens to be none other than your very own brother. Now I expect you back in Gryffindor Tower tonight Miss Weasley."

"I'm sorry Professor but unless you can guarantee me that I won't be locked out of the Tower again tomorrow then I'm afraid I'll be returning to Slytherin House tonight after my work with Professor Snape is finished. I have been accepted by Slytherin House as one of their own, Professor, and I have Professor Snape's permission to spend as much time as I like in Slytherin House. As it is, Professor Snape is the one that placed me in the Slytherin dormitories last night after he learned that I had been locked out of Gryffindor Tower," explained Ginny.

"_I_ am your Head of House Miss Weasley, _not_ Professor Snape. You should have come directly to me the minute you realized that you could not enter the Tower."

"I am aware of that Professor, but there were extenuating circumstances behind why I did _not_ come directly to you and it wasn't until just before curfew that Professor Snape learned of what happened."

"What sort of extenuating circumstances, Miss Weasley?" questioned McGonagall.

"It's personal Professor," replied Ginny. "May I go Professor? I don't want to be late for my next class."

"Fine, go. But just know Miss Weasley that this discussion is far from over."

"Yes Professor," Ginny conceded as she turned and made her way out of the Transfiguration classroom and started the journey to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Even with being held back by McGonagall, Ginny still made it to her Defence class with a few minutes to spare. Leaning up against the wall outside the classroom, Ginny took a few minutes and a few deep breaths to try to compose herself. This would be the first time since she had left the Manor that she would be in the same room as Lucius, with the exception of the Great Hall, where it was easier for her to convince herself that he wasn't there and for her to ignore the pull she felt towards him. Taking one final calming breath, Ginny pushed off the wall and entered the classroom, only to come face to face with…

"Harry," Ginny said flatly by way of greeting as she went to go by him, Ron and Hermione.

"What the bloody hell have you done Ginny?" Harry demanded as he grabbed Ginny's arms to prevent her passing.

"Let go of her Potter," Draco ordered as the Slytherin half of the class rose to their feet.

"Stay the hell out of this ferret face if you know what's good for you," Harry snapped. "Answer me Ginny. Damn it, tell me what the hell have you done to us," Harry demanded as he tightened his grip on Ginny's arms and began shaking her.

"Nothing, I haven't done anything," Ginny cried quietly, pain slowly entering her voice as Harry continued to shake her harder. "Harry please let go…you're hurting me."

"You heard her Mr. Potter. Unhand her immediately."

* * *

Lucius was making his way towards his classroom, having just spent time with Severus discussing the events of that morning, when he saw her, the young woman who haunted his dreams at night, leaning up against the wall outside his classroom. What he would not give to be able to walk up to Ginevra right now and sweep her up into his arms and kiss her senseless, but he knew better than to do that, his very life depended on it, so he slipped into the shadows and watched as she stood there collecting herself before pushing off from the wall and entering the classroom.

Sighing in frustration, Lucius stepped from the shadows and continued on towards his classroom, knowing that the sooner he got the class started, the sooner it would be over. He so desperately wanted to spend time with Ginevra and the only way he would be able to do that was in a classroom setting but it was still torture none the less, especially since any time she was near him, even on the opposite side of the vast Great Hall, he felt her pull. She was his mate and they were being kept apart by a meddlesome old man.

As Lucius entered his classroom, he was not prepared for the scene that met him. His mate was being manhandled by none other than the Saviour of the Wizarding World and he was ignoring her pleas to let her go.

"You heard her Mr. Potter. Unhand her immediately," Lucius snapped as he stalked towards the four Gryffindors, coming to a stop mere inches behind Ginny.

"It's her own fault, _Professor_," Harry snapped back, releasing his hold on Ginny's arms and causing Lucius to raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I see," Lucius purred dangerously as Ginny started to try to rub the feeling back into her arms. "Now tell me Mr. Potter, what could Miss Weasley possibly have done to warrant you assaulting her in such a manner?"

"She _did_ something to us," replied Harry.

"_Did_ something? I'm afraid Mr. Potter that you are going to have to be a little more explicit than 'she did something'. What _exactly_ did she do?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"You don't know and yet you attack her anyways?"

"I don't know exactly _what_ she did _Professor_," Harry snapped. "But I know that she did do _something_ to us, since Ron can't speak and Hermione seems to have lost her memory."

"And yet you have no proof of Miss Weasley's involvement in any of this. Mr. Potter, I would think that _you_ of all people would know better than to accuse someone of something without the proper evidence to support your accusations. Fifty points from Gryffindor," commented Lucius, causing the Gryffindor half of the class to groan. "Return to your seats and start reading chapter two in your textbooks. There will be a quiz on what you've read in forty-five minutes time," Lucius instructed as Harry, Ron and Hermione reluctantly returned to their seats, as did the Slytherins. "Are you alright?" he asked Ginny quietly as he laid a concerned hand on her shoulder before she could leave.

Ginny stiffened at the feel of Lucius' hand on her shoulder. She could feel the pull increase with his contact and had to fight hard not to give into the desire to turn around and throw herself at him. "I'm fine," she replied quietly, her back still to him. "Thank you."

"Return to your seat then Ginevra," he told her quietly as he removed his hand from her shoulder and began towards his desk, as Ginny went to hers.

The little exchange between Ginny and Lucius went unnoticed for the most part, with the exception of Draco and Pansy, who with nothing more than a shared look between them agreed to get to the bottom of what was haunting Ginny and what exactly Lucius had to do with any of it.

The class passed by fairly uneventfully after the scene at the beginning of it that is until the class handed in their test papers.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor?" Hermione replied hesitantly as she turned back towards Lucius.

"Do you believe yourself to be better than everyone else here?"

"No Professor," Hermione replied quietly.

"Then would you be so kind as to explain this?" Lucius asked, holding up Hermione's empty test paper.

"I told you _Professor__**,**_ that she's got amnesia," Harry cut in.

"I am well aware of what you told me Mr. Potter and that will be another ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek," Lucius snapped at Harry, before turning his attention back to Hermione. "Just because you _claim_ to be suffering from amnesia Miss Granger, does not excuse you from your schoolwork, tests included. Your so called amnesia would only affect your ability to take this test if the test was on things already covered in previous classes but seeing as this test was on things you were supposed to read about before the test, I can only assume that you felt that you were somehow above your classmates; unless of course your _amnesia_ has somehow affected your ability to read and comprehend. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your impudence Miss Granger and you are to report to Mr. Filch after dinner for detention," Lucius instructed. "And unless you wish to lose even more points for your House Mr. Potter, you will hold your tongue," Lucius commented turning his gaze back to Harry, who looked on the verge of exploding. "I want a six foot essay on the chapter you just finished reading, due next class," Lucius instructed the class at large. "Class dismissed."

Ginny could not get out of the room fast enough after Lucius dismissed the class; practically bolting from the room and running off down the hall. She was almost to the Entrance Hall by the time anyone caught up with her.

"Ginny what is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked in concern when he finally managed to get Ginny to stop, as Blaise, Millicent and Pansy came to a stop behind him.

"It's nothing Draco, I'm fine," replied Ginny.

"It's not nothing Ginny," argued Draco. "Talk to us Ginny, please…we can help you."

"I can't Draco. Besides, there is nothing you can do to change anything anyways. There is nothing anybody can do," Ginny pleaded.

"This has something to do with why you were at the Manor this summer, doesn't it?" Draco asked quietly.

"Miss Weasley, your presence is required in the Headmaster's office," Severus interrupted as he came up behind Ginny and before she could answer Draco's question. "This way Miss Weasley."

"Yes Professor," Ginny replied as she followed Severus down the hall and up to Dumbledore's office.

"You wished to see me Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked as she entered the office, taking in the fact that Professor McGonagall was present, and that Professor Snape had followed her into the office.

"It has come to my attention Miss Weasley that you spent last night not in your room in Gryffindor Tower but in fact in Slytherin House," commented Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir, I did."

"And did you also inform Professor McGonagall that unless she could guarantee the password to Gryffindor Tower would not change that you would be returning to Slytherin House tonight and every night?"

"Not in those exact words Sir, but that was the gist of it, yes," Ginny replied.

"No student in the history of Hogwarts has _ever_ been resorted into another house after their initial sorting at the start of their first year and if that is what you are trying to accomplish here, I'm afraid you are going to be sorely disappointed," Albus commented.

"I am not asking to be resorted Sir. I am merely asking that I be allowed to stay in Slytherin House. A place where I am accepted and I feel comfortable," replied Ginny.

"Might I make a suggestion Headmaster," interrupted Severus. At Albus' nod, he continued. "As you are aware Headmaster, I have offered the position of my apprentice to Miss Weasley…"

"WHAT?!" cried McGonagall. "Why was I not informed of this?" she demanded.

"Miss Weasley has only just accepted the offer and the apprenticeship has yet to be finalized. That is what I am suggesting here," explained Severus.

"Excuse me Professor Snape?"

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"What do you mean by _finalize_ the apprenticeship?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"It is nothing to be worried about Miss Weasley. We are required to sign a formal letter of intent that spells out in precise detail the extent of the apprenticeship. You will then be moved into rooms adjacent to and connected to mine. You will no longer be affiliated with any house but you will continue to attend classes, but only the standard core classes, no electives, so that you may devote more time to your apprenticeship and its studies. I will be drawing up a new class schedule for you to make better use of your time and since you will have no house affiliation, you will attend classes with all houses. So, tell me Miss Weasley is your answer still the same? Do you still wish to accept my offer of an apprenticeship?"

"Yes Professor, I do," replied Ginny.

"Excellent," commented Severus as he pulled a scroll out of his robes and handed it to Ginny. "Just sign your name on the parchment next to mine and we will get going on arranging everything else."

Ginny took the parchment from Severus, unrolled it and prepared to sign it.

"Albus, you can't be seriously considering letting Miss Weasley do this?" cried McGonagall. "She's nothing more than a child!"

"I'm afraid my hands are tied Minerva. Miss Weasley is sixteen and while not old enough to be considered an adult she is legally old enough to make her own decisions in regards to her future."

"And what of Severus, Albus? Surely, you can talk him out of this foolishness. And what of the Weasleys? I doubt very much that they will approve of this nonsense."

"Just as my hands are tied in regard to Miss Weasley, Minerva, they are just as tied in regards to Severus in this matter. Severus is a Master in his field and as such it is perfectly within his rights to take on an apprentice of his own choosing and it is up to us to accommodate both him and his apprentice. As for the Weasleys, given that Miss Weasley is in fact sixteen, they have no say in this matter or in any other matter that now concerns Miss Weasley, since she is now Severus' apprentice, _he_ is her legal guardian from this point on and until such time as he deems her apprenticeship complete," Albus explained.

Once Ginny had read over and signed the parchment, the parchment flashed gold and duplicated, solidifying the wizarding contract between professor and student, master and apprentice.

"If that is everything Headmaster," Severus commented once Ginny had signed the parchment.

"Of course, Severus, why don't you and Miss Weasley head down to the Great Hall; I will instruct the house-elves to prepare the rooms next to yours so that Miss Weasley may move her belongings in after dinner this evening."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Miss Weasley," Severus said indicating that Ginny should precede him out of the office. "Meet me outside the Great Hall after dinner Ginevra and we will see about getting you moved into your new rooms in the dungeons," Severus instructed once they were in the hall outside the Headmaster's office.

"Yes Professor," Ginny agreed as she started towards the Great Hall. Stopping after a few feet, she turned back towards her professor's retreating back. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes Ginevra?" Severus asked, turning back to face her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get going. I believe there are a few Slytherins that are eager to see you."

"Yes Professor," Ginny replied with a small smile before continuing her way towards the Great Hall.

* * *

After dinner was over, Ginny met Severus outside the Great Hall as instructed and they made their way up towards Gryffindor Tower, where they were granted immediate access to the Common Room by the Fat Lady after Severus gave her a password known only the Heads of House. This one password would grant them access to any of the Common Rooms, in case for some reason they were required to watch over a house that was not their own.

Ginny was glad that everyone was still down at dinner when they had reached the Tower, leaving the Common Room and dormitories blissfully empty. Just as they were preparing to leave the Tower, the first Gryffindors began returning from dinner, none of them prepared to find the surly Potions Master standing in the middle of their Common Room.

"What the…"

Severus turned at the sound of an angry voice only to find Ron Weasley with his hand over Harry Potter's mouth, obviously preventing the Saviour of the Wizarding World from sticking his other foot in his mouth.

"Come along Miss Weasley," Severus instructed as the Gryffindors parted to allow them to leave the Common Room.

Once down in the dungeons, Severus came to a stop in front of a portrait just down the hall from the Slytherin Common Room. "Now then Ginevra, this is the entrance to your rooms. My rooms are the next portrait down but you have a door leading into my rooms inside. The password for your rooms is 'Aconite'. You may of course change the password if you so desire, but you must inform me of the new password, understood?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Aconite," he said to the portrait before leading Ginny into her new rooms.

After walking through the portrait hole, Ginny soon found herself in a rather cosy sitting room with a comfy looking couch and chair in front of a large fireplace. The room also contained bookcases and a desk in one corner. There were three doors leading off the main room. One door led to her bathroom, another to her bedroom and the third was the door that connected her rooms with her professor's. The colour scheme was not what she had expected. She had thought the rooms would have been done in reds and golds or at the very least in greens and silvers; instead the rooms were decorated in soothing creams and blues.

"Come Ginevra, we have potions for you to brew," Severus commented after allowing her to take in her new surroundings.

"Of course, Professor."

"Oh, and Ginevra, inside these rooms only you may call me Severus but outside these rooms, I expect you to address me as Professor or Sir."

"Of course, thank you…Severus," Ginny replied, trying out her professor's name for the first time.

"One more thing, Miss Weasley," Severus said as they made their way towards the Potions lab. "There are a number of things that you will be requiring for the successful completion of your apprenticeship. Therefore, you and I will be making a trip to both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"But Professor, I can't…the Weasleys will never…"

"Miss Weasley…Ginevra, by taking you on as an apprentice, you are now _my_ responsibility and _I_ am now your legal guardian. Therefore, I will be purchasing everything you will require," Severus explained as they gathered everything, they would need to brew a large batch of the calming potion Ginny was taking to help her deal with her withdrawal symptoms.

* * *

While Ginny was busy with Severus, Pansy, Draco, Millicent and Blaise were gathered in Draco's room, trying to figure out what it was their friend was hiding.

"Draco, what did you mean earlier when you said that Ginny was at the Manor this summer? What would a Weasley, especially the youngest Weasley, be doing at Malfoy Manor?" Blaise asked curiously.

"It was the day I returned home from spending those weeks with you. I was in my room unpacking when I saw her walk by. I called out to her but when she didn't answer, I decided to follow her. I followed her all the way to my father's study where she Flooed out without a word to me. I don't think she even saw me," explained Draco. "When I tried to ask my father about what was going on, he refused to talk about it but after what happened between them today in class…"

"So, you think there is something going on between Ginny and your father?" asked Millicent. "But what about your mother?"

"Apparently my parents split just before I returned home…"

"Wait a minute Draco, your parents divorced? Why?" Pansy questioned.

"I have absolutely no idea," admitted Draco. "Neither one of them would say but I have the strangest feeling that Ginny either knows something about it or is somehow involved in some way. We just have to get her talking."

"You're right about that Draco, we _do_ have to get her talking," agreed Pansy. "I have a sneaking suspicion that her attempt to end her life yesterday is somehow tied into all of this. But the question is _how_ we get her to talk about it. I tried this morning, but she adamantly refused to tell me anything."

"I have an idea…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reunions Torn Asunder**

* * *

It had been a week since the Slytherins had gotten revenge on the Gryffindors _and_ managed to get away with it, thanks in no small part to the fact that they had had the blessing of two of their professors, one of them being their very own Head of House and neither Professor Snape nor Professor Malfoy were about to spill the beans about the truth behind the Golden Trio's monstrous point loss for Gryffindor. Rumours about what had pushed the Boy-Who-Lived to mouth off to each and every professor he had that day had been running rampant around the school. Harry's sudden and uncharacteristic outbursts were being blamed on everything from the stress of killing the Dark Lord; to arrogance because he felt that he should be worshipped for finally destroying the Dark Lord; to insecurity as to what he was supposed to do now that he had fulfilled his destiny and his purpose by killing the Dark Lord. All the rumours circulating around the school amused those responsible to no end, they even took pleasure in starting a few of the rumours just so that they could see just how warped they would become by the time they made it back to their creators.

Ginny had taken to sitting with her friends at the Slytherin Table for meals. Since she belonged to no one house in particular, she could sit at any of the house tables she chose but she opted to sit with her friends. The safety offered her by Slytherin House was just a bonus. It was during breakfast one Saturday that an unfamiliar barn owl landed in front of her with two letters attached to its leg, which it was currently sticking out towards Ginny, waiting for her to relieve it of its burden. The owl took flight again the minute Ginny removed the letters from its leg, not even waiting around long enough for her to give it some bacon or something to drink.

Opening the larger of the two letters Ginny was dismayed to find Ministry paperwork finalizing her separation from the Weasley family. Dropping the paperwork on the table, she quickly opened the second letter only to find it was from her now former mother.

_Ginevra,_

_It really is disgraceful the lengths to which you will stoop to try to alter that which was only a matter of time. I cannot believe you would be so desperate for attention that you would sink so low as to make up an apprenticeship, especially an apprenticeship in potions with Professor Snape of all people as your Master._

_By trying to pass off this ridiculous lie as the truth, you are doing nothing more than proving me right. You are showing the world what a manipulative little lying bitch you are. You are no longer my daughter Ginevra. You are not welcome in my home, nor will you be acknowledged in the street._

_Molly Weasley._

Ginny was trembling and trying to fight back her tears when she finished reading the letter. "I…uh…I got to…got to go," she stuttered. As she went to rise from her seat she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Don't run away Ginny," Draco instructed. "If you run from the Hall, you'll not only embarrass yourself but Professor Snape as well. As his apprentice your actions reflect back on him, Besides, the Weasel's watching you. My guess is he knows about the letters you just received and is waiting for your reaction. Don't give him that satisfaction. If you want to leave that's fine, we'll go with you. Won't we guys?"

"Of course," agreed Pansy. "Listen Ginny, since you don't have to work with Professor Snape today because it's Saturday, why don't you come and hang out with us in the Slytherin dorms. We'll help you get your mind off of everything."

"Alright," agreed Ginny. "I like the sound of that."

Severus and Lucius watched as the four Slytherins escorted the young redhead out of the Great Hall, both wondering about the letters Ginny had received moments earlier, but only one of them having even the slightest notion as to what they could be possibly be about.

* * *

The five friends spent most of the day working on various homework assignments that were due the following week. It was about mid-afternoon when Draco threw his quill down in disgust. "That's it. I've had it. My poor brain can't take this anymore."

"Well then what do you suggest we do, oh Great One?" snickered Blaise as he too put his quill down.

"Anything, I don't care, just no more homework or anything school related," Draco groaned.

"Truth or Dare?" Pansy asked innocently, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Things were going exactly as they had planned; they just did not think things would have happened this quickly.

"Works for me," agreed Draco as both Millicent and Blaise nodded their agreement. "I'll just go get us some Butterbeers and then we'll get started," Draco said as he quickly left Pansy's room.

"You okay over there Ginny?" asked Millicent.

"Yeah, I've just never played this particular game before," explained Ginny.

"Don't worry about it Ginny," commented Pansy. "We'll take it easy on you." /-/For now,/-/ she finished to herself.

Draco returned a few minutes later, five Butterbeers in hand, which he proceeded to hand around. Once everyone had their drinks and had taken a few drinks, they set about playing their game of Truth or Dare, which they had planned to use as a way of getting Ginny to open up and that is why Draco had spiked Ginny's Butterbeer with a little Fire Whiskey.

After the first couple of rounds of harmless fun, the turn came back around to Ginny, who was feeling much more relaxed about the game, thanks in part to her spiked drink and to the fact that the truths and dares were fairly innocent in nature. "Dare," she said when all eyes were on her waiting for her decision.

"I dare you, Ginny Weasley," Pansy began, pausing to get the go ahead from Draco. When Draco nodded imperceptibly indicating that Pansy should go ahead with the dare, she continued, "to kiss Professor Malfoy on the lips for a full two minutes."

Ginny paled slightly and her eyes took on a slightly panicked look when she heard the Dare. "I can't…I can't do that…"

"Why not Ginny?" Blaise asked in confusion. "It's not like he can take away House points or anything. And no offence or anything Draco, but I've seen the way Professor Malfoy watches you Ginny." Seeing Ginny pale even more, Blaise rushed to continue," He's very discreet about it Ginny. You would only know that he's doing it if you know what to look for and I've spent most of my life around Draco and his father, that's the only reason I picked up on it at all."

"It doesn't matter, Blaise; I still can't do it. Please don't make me," Ginny pleaded, her eyes returning their panicked look.

"It's alright Ginny," soothed Pansy. "You don't have to do it. We'll just go with truth instead then okay?" When Ginny nodded in agreement Pansy continued," All right then, truth it is. What were you doing at Malfoy Manor this summer?"

Draco watched Ginny closely as Pansy asked her the question that had been bothering him since he had seen her at the Manor. He watched as the panic in her eyes was soon joined by…was that pain?

"I don't think I like this game anymore," Ginny said as she rose from her spot on Pansy's bed and ran from the room.

"Ginny wait!" Draco called out as he took off after his friend. He finally caught up to her just outside the Common Room. "Ginny what is it? What are you hiding?" he asked as he turned her around so that she was facing him.

"It's nothing Draco I swear. Now please just let me go," Ginny pleaded, refusing to make eye contact.

"You're his mate, aren't you?" Draco asked quietly.

Ginny quickly raised her eyes to meet Draco's when she heard his quiet question. "I don't know what you're talking about Draco. In case you've forgotten, you're father nearly got me killed in my first year, never mind the fact that I am…_was_ a Weasley, so it's perfectly understandable that I would have my reservations about walking up to him and kissing him for no apparent reason. Now _please_ let me go. I don't feel all that well and I just want to lie down in peace."

"Alright Ginny, I'll let you go even if you didn't answer my question," conceded Draco as he released her arm. "I know it's the truth Ginny and so do you, even if you are pretending you don't know what I'm talking about," Draco said quietly to himself as he watched Ginny walk towards her rooms before turning and heading back into the Common Room, where the other three were now waiting for him.

"Well? Did she say anything?" Pansy asked as Draco joined her, Blaise and Millicent in front of the fire.

"It's more like what she _didn't_ say that's confirmed my suspicions. The only thing is that she adamantly refuses to talk about it. It's like if she doesn't talk about it then it's not real," explained Draco as he collapsed into the couch next to Blaise.

"What does she refuse to admit is real?" Blaise asked curiously

"I really don't want to say just in case I'm wrong, even though I don't think that I am," reasoned Draco. "I just wish there was someone who could help me with this if it turns out that I _am_ right."

"What about your father?" Millicent asked.

"No, I can't ask him Millie. If I'm right, he's already involved and my guess is, a part of the problem," replied Draco.

"Professor Snape?" Pansy said a few minutes later, startling everyone out of their quiet contemplations.

"You think Ginny's told Professor Snape about it?" Draco asked in confusion, not seeing where Pansy was going with this.

"I'm almost certain of it," Pansy replied. "Remember when she was locked out of Gryffindor Tower last week?" The others nodded, indicating that they remembered; who could forget the revenge they had reaped on Ginny's behalf. "Well that morning when she woke up, she was trembling something fierce, so I went to get Professor Snape who came and gave her that calming potion she's been taking all week. When I tried asking her about it, she closed up just like now, so I tried pressing her and that's when she told me that Professor Snape knew everything and that is how he knew what potion to give her. I'm guessing that when she says she told him everything, she meant _everything_; including whatever it is that's going on between her and your father, Draco. My suggestion would be to see what information you can get out of Professor Snape."

"I think you're right Pansy," agree Draco as he pulled himself up from the couch. "I think I'll go do that right now."

* * *

"Come!" Severus called at hearing a knock on his office door.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" Draco asked sticking his head through the door. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Draco," Severus said indicating that Draco should come in and take a seat. Once Draco was seated in front of his desk, he continued. "What can I do for you? I thought you and your friends were off somewhere raising havoc with my apprentice."

"Actually Sir, it's Ginny that I'd like to talk to you about," commented Draco.

"Oh?" Severus asked raising a questioning eyebrow. "What is it about Miss Weasley that you would like to discuss?"

"Her relationship with my father," Draco replied quietly.

"What makes you think there is anything more outside the student/teacher relationship between Miss Weasley and your father?" Severus asked carefully, not sure where this line of questioning was coming from or where it was going.

"There are a number of reasons Professor."

"Such as?" Severus pressed; he had to know the extent of Draco's suspicions.

"Well, to start, there's the way that he reacted when Ginny failed to show up to class that first day. I mean he sent me and my friends, all of whom are Slytherins, after a Gryffindor of all people with no explanation. Second is the way that Ginny reacted to his presence in the Hospital Wing after we found her. Third, the way he acted around her in class the day we got revenge on the Gryffindors. It was almost as if they were both fighting to stay away from each other when he asked her if she was alright after Potter's assault on her. Fourth, the way she reacts every time his name is mentioned. Fifth, he's been watching her much more than if it was strictly a student/teacher relationship, since even Blaise has noticed and finally, I _know_ for a fact that she was at the Manor this summer since I _saw_ her leaving and when she was questioned on this a short while ago she refused to say anything about it. She even went so far as to run from the room to ensure that she would not have to answer," explained Draco.

"And what _exactly_ would you like _me_ to do, Mr. Malfoy?" Severus questioned. "Even if I knew anything, which I'm not saying that I do, what makes you so sure that I'd tell you anything?"

"I know you care for her Professor," replied Draco.

"And that is precisely why I will not …"

"She's his mate, isn't she Professor," Draco said it as more of a statement then a question, interrupting Severus before he could finish his sentence.

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked innocently, causing Draco to send an 'I'm not _that_ stupid' glare his way.

"Because my mother told me that my father had finally found his true mate and that their separation was amicable because it had been agreed upon before they married that if and when he found his mate, their marriage would be over, no questions asked. Plus, you've been my father's best friend since the two of you attended Hogwarts together, so I find it highly unlikely that you, of all people, would not know of my father's heritage as a Veela. My mother's confession leads me to believe that Ginny Weasley is his mate. She all but confirmed it earlier when I asked her about it," Draco explained.

"What _exactly_ did Miss Weasley say?"

"She didn't _say_ anything," commented Draco.

"Then how…"

"I read it in her eyes Professor," Draco replied. "What I don't understand is why they both seem to be fighting it. It's been over a month since Ginny left the Manor, now my father is many things, a nice man not being one of them, but my understanding of my heritage is that once we identify our mate, we will do whatever we have to in order to get them but we would never force them into anything they did not wish, we would simply be persistent and persuasive. My guess is that nothing has been done to solidify the bond between Ginny and my father and what I don't understand is why Ginny left the Manor and why she's doing everything in her power to avoid my father."

"There are other factors at work here Draco," Severus sighed as he tiredly rubbed his temple. "Factors outside your father's control."

"Other factors?" Draco asked confused.

"There is at least one other who knows about your father and Ginevra. They are the one responsible for keeping them apart," Severus explained.

"Who?" Draco demanded. "And exactly _how_ are they keeping my father and his mate apart?"

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room understood?" At Draco's nod, Severus continued. "When he learned of your father's involvement with Ginevra, the Headmaster deemed it necessary to step in and put a stop to it. If your father refused to break things off with Ginevra, then the Headmaster would turn your father over to the Ministry and the Dementors as the Death Eater he was, although your father was a spy for his precious Order of the Phoenix. That is one of the reasons behind Ginevra's advancement into Seventh Year. Your father had hoped that if he did as Dumbledore asked and pushed Ginevra away that by the time she finished her now last year here at Hogwarts, that he would be able to win her back as she would be out from under the influence of her parents and the Headmaster."

"Is the old man _trying _to drive my father insane Professor?" Draco asked, concern and worry evident in his serious tone.

"Draco?" Severus asked not liking what he heard in his student's voice.

"There is a little-known reason as to why it is so important for a Veela, males more so than females, to identify and bond with their mates as quickly as possible.

"And that is?"

"The longer it takes us to identify our mates the stronger the pull to them becomes once we do identify them. The pull only increases the longer we wait to bond with them," Draco explained. "My father has waited over twenty years to find his mate and now with the Headmaster's meddling he's being prevented from bonding with Ginny, meaning that the pull he's feeling towards her is only increasing the longer they are apart. The pull Ginny feels will increase as well but nowhere near the intensity of what my father will go through," commented Draco quietly.

"And what happens when this 'pull' becomes too much for your father to handle?"

"That depends Sir," replied Draco.

"Depends? Depends on what, Draco?"

"There are two possible outcomes for my father, Professor. Rape Ginny or go insane," Draco said, his voice deadly serious. "If my father somehow manages to continue to fight the pull, he'll slowly go insane and eventually need to be committed. On the other hand, if it gets to the point where he's still sane but can no longer fight the pull, he will force the bond on Ginny, raping her if necessary, anything to solidify the bond."

"Neither one of those options is acceptable Draco," Severus commented sadly.

"I know Professor," agreed Draco. "I don't want to see Ginny hurt any more than I want to have to commit my father just because some meddling old fool decided he knew what was best for all those concerned. I just wish there was a way to get them in a room together so that they would at least _talk_ about what's happening. Professor?" Draco asked when he noticed the contemplative look on Severus' face, not to mention the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Here's what we're going to do Draco…"

* * *

After the events in the Slytherin Dorms earlier, Ginny did not feel up to facing her friends in the Great Hall for dinner and so opted to have her dinner in her room after receiving permission to do so from Severus.

While she was sitting there playing with her food, Ginny soon noticed a note that had been delivered with her dinner. Recognizing the writing on the note to be Draco's she hesitated before finally opening it.

_Ginny,_

_We need to talk. There is something we need to discuss. Please meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7:00pm tonight._

_Draco_

Looking up from the note Ginny realized that if she was going to meet Draco she had better get going if she wanted to be on time since the Room of Requirement was on the fifth floor and she was currently sitting in the dungeons. Getting up from the table, Ginny debated whether she should throw her apprentice robes back on overtop of her lightweight sweater and jeans but decided against it. It was the weekend and she was only going from her room in the dungeons to the Room of Requirement and back again. That decided, Ginny left her rooms and started making her way up through the castle.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Great Hall…**_

As Lucius sat down at the Head Table, he noticed a note tucked under his plate. "Severus, what's this about?" he asked discreetly after he recognized the handwriting on the note to be that of his friend.

"Not here Lucius, read it, it will explain," Severus replied cryptically under his breath.

Lucius did as Severus instructed and read the note.

_Lucius,_

_We must talk. I think I've come up with a way to help you with your problem, but we must discuss this privately, away from prying eyes and where the walls have no ears. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7:00pm. I will leave shortly before you so as not to arouse any suspicion._

_Severus._

As the clock slowly neared seven, Lucius watched as Severus rose from his spot next to him and made his way out of the Great Hall. Lucius waited a few minutes as instructed before he too rose form his spot at the Head Table and made his way out of the Great Hall and towards the Room of Requirement. When Lucius finally reached the fifth floor, Severus was nowhere to be found but he noticed that the door to the Room of Requirement was slightly ajar and so he figured Severus must be waiting for him inside. He was not prepared however, for what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"_Ginevra_?"

Ginny spun at hearing her name being spoken by a familiar voice that was definitely _not_ Draco's. "Pro…Professor Malfoy…what…what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"I could ask you the same thing Ginevra. Professor Snape asked to speak with me here. And I think it's alright for you to call me Lucius when we're in private, much like before."

"Things have changed since then, Professor Malfoy. And as for what I'm doing here, I received a note from your son asking me to meet him here, but since it has become quite apparent that your son will not be joining us anytime soon, I will be on my way," Ginny said as she started towards the door.

"Ginevra…wait," Lucius pleaded quietly, taking a hold of Ginny's arm as she went to pass him.

"Please don't," Ginny begged.

"Ginevra please…"

"I can't," Ginny replied as she removed Lucius' hand from her arm. "I'm sorry Luc…Professor, I just can't."

Reluctantly Lucius let her go. As much as it killed him to let her walk away from him like this, he knew that he could never bring himself to force her into anything she did not want to do.

"Very funny Professor," Ginny commented dryly from behind him. "Now let me out."

"What are you talking about Ginevra? I never locked the door. I barely even remember closing it behind me," Lucius replied, keeping his back to Ginny.

"Well then stop doing whatever it is that you're doing to influence this blasted room and get the door back," demanded Ginny impatiently.

"What do you mean 'get the door back'?" Lucius asked turning back around to face Ginny.

"The door…is…gone," Ginny replied as if she was talking to a small child.

"I swear to you Ginevra, I have no idea _why_ the door has suddenly disappeared," Lucius said as he walked over to where Ginny was standing next to where the door should have been. "But I'm going to take it as a sign…a blessing in disguise."

"A blessing? We're locked in a room on the fifth floor of a castle with absolutely _no_ way out and you consider it a _blessing_?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Lucius replied simply.

"_Why_?" Ginny demanded harshly.

"Because I'm locked in here with you," Lucius explained, taking Ginny's hands in his. "Can we at least talk about what's happening between us?"

"There is _nothing_ between us Professor and don't touch me," Ginny snapped, yanking her hands out of Lucius' hold before stalking away across the room, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Lucius stood and watched Ginny stalk away and stop before the window for a few moments before following her. "Ginevra…please talk to me," he pleaded quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I said _don't touch me_," Ginny snarled as she spun and knocked Lucius' hand from her shoulder.

"Ginevra, why are you acting like this?" Lucius asked in concern.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes Ginevra, I do."

"Because I _hate_ you," Ginny seethed.

"Ginevra you can't possibly mean that," Lucius tried to reason.

"Oh, but I do Professor. I hate you more than you could possibly imagine because you see almost everything that has gone wrong in my life seems to lead back to _you_." At Lucius slightly confused look, Ginny continued, "Well let's see, there's Tom's diary which led to me being ignored and/or drugged every summer since my first year thanks to my wonderfully horrendous nightmares which stem from my writing in the diary, which _you_ gave me and nearly being killed by the memory of a dead man who just so happened to be a Dark Lord, not to mention _your_ Lord and Master. As for the drugging, you think it was bad before I arrived at the Manor this summer, well let me tell you it was ten times worse after I left. Did you know that I don't even remember how I got here since I spent the entire trip practically drugged unconscious? What was I to you Professor? Was I some kind of game? A joke? Were you _that_ bored with your life that you thought tormenting me, destroying me seemed like a good way to pass the time? And what…torturing me over the summer wasn't enough for you that you decided to become a professor here just so you could go on torturing me year-round?"

"Ginevra I…"

"Professor don't. I can't handle any more of your lies, besides you made it quite clear to me over the summer how you feel about me. I should have known better than to believe anything you told me, you _are_ a Malfoy after all, and everyone knows how the Malfoys feel about the Weasleys. I hate to be the one to tell you this Professor, but whatever plot you've got going on to use me to bring the Weasley family down won't work. So, if I were you Professor, I would find someone else to be your _mate_, a girl who won't be an embarrassment to you. You deserve a girl who has some kind of standing in society, a girl with a family and a name, things I can't offer you," Ginny finished quietly refusing to meet Lucius gaze by turning back to the window, trying to hold her tears in check.

"Ginevra, how many times do I have to tell you, that you being a Weasley means nothing to me," Lucius pleaded as he stepped up behind Ginny but did not touch her again.

"I'm not."

"Not what Ginevra?"

"A Weasley," Ginny replied quietly. "I'm a _nobody_. The Weasley's have finally shown the world that they are better than me; that I am nothing but a disgrace. Why would a Malfoy want anything to do with a nobody like me?" Ginny asked as she gazed unseeingly out of the window.

"Ginevra," Lucius began as he slowly turned Ginny around to face him again. "I don't care who your family is or what your last name might be. The only thing that matters to me is the fact that you _are_ my mate. I've waited over twenty years to find you Ginevra and I'm not about to let you go because the Weasleys are ignorant fools, who you are better off without. Besides Severus is your guardian now and he has been since you accepted his offer of an apprenticeship. You _are_ my mate Ginevra and I refuse to let you go."

"Have you forgotten that I _hate_ you?" Ginny ground out through gritted teeth pushing past Lucius once again.

"Ginevra, where is all this anger coming from?" Lucius asked in confusion as he reached out and stopped her.

"Oh, I don't know maybe it was waking up one morning to find a note on the bed next to me instead of you, a note telling me to 'Go Home'. Do you have _any_ idea what that did to me? Do you even realize how much those two simple words hurt me? But you know what hurts even more, the fact that you were too much of a coward to tell me in person that you had changed your mind about me."

"Ginevra, I'm so sorry I…"

"It's why I stopped fighting. I welcomed the oblivion that the Dreamless Sleep offered me. At least while I was asleep, I didn't have to feel anything anymore. It made the pain go away…"

"Oh Gods," Lucius cursed quietly as realization of what Ginny was really saying sunk in. "I have been blind and unwilling to see the true love you're giving me," Lucius said falling to his knees in front of Ginny and taking a hold of both her hands. "I have ignored every blessing. I'm on my knees confessing that I feel myself surrender each time I see your face. I am staggered by your beauty and your unassuming grace; I feel my heart turning and falling into place. I can't hide anymore Ginevra, now hear my confession. I have been wrong about you. I thought I was strong without you. For so long nothing could move me, nothing could change me. You are the air that I breathe, and you are the ground beneath my feet. When did I stop believing Ginevra because I feel myself surrendering each time I see your face. I am captured by your beauty and your unassuming grace. I feel my heart falling into place as you hear my confession. I can't understand it Ginevra, the search for an answer is met with a darker day and we've been handed these moments forever but I'm reassured there is another way. You don't have to close your eyes. There is room for love again. All you need to do is ease the pain to realize all that love can be. We were forced apart by time and sand," Lucius dropped Ginny's hands and rose back to his feet, holding out a hand towards Ginny. "Take a step and take my hand and never let go."

Ginny tentatively took Lucius' hand and stepped towards him, soon finding herself in his embrace. Overcome by what she was feeling she could not hold back her tears any longer and soon her frame was being wracked by heart-rending sobs.

Holding Ginny tightly while she cried, Lucius continued, "Broken, once connected, we were so strong and so blessed in a simple way. Please don't let me go it alone. Turn your head up to the sky; there is nothing down below but me. We must face the truth to realize all that we could be. We were torn apart by rage and fear. We need to hold onto what brought us here and never let go."

When Ginny's sobs had calmed down, Lucius pulled back slightly and lifted her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "I love you Ginevra, nothing and nobody is going to change that. You can rant and rave as much as you like but it's not going to change the fact that you are _mine_," he purred quietly before leaning in and kissing Ginny.

It did not take long for the kiss to grow heated and passionate as both Ginny and Lucius lost themselves in the sensations they were feeling as the pull and desire to consummate the bond grew stronger the longer they kissed.

"Wait," Ginny said finally breaking the kiss and pulling back from Lucius slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked in concern.

"This is all just happening so fast," Ginny admitted nervously.

"It's alright Ginevra. I stand by what I said in the summertime. We'll take it as slow as you like," Lucius comforted as he led Ginny towards the bed that had appeared in the room while they'd been kissing.

"Lucius I…" Ginny hesitated.

"Nothing will happen Ginevra, not until you want it to. I promise. I just want to hold you like I used to. I miss having you fall asleep in my arms."

Ginny nodded before climbing onto the bed. Lucius followed her and pulled her close. They talked and kissed well into the night, always ending the kiss before it moved beyond the point of no return. It was shortly after midnight when they finally drifted off to sleep, both of them sleeping better than they had in weeks.

* * *

Breakfast on the weekends ran for a longer period of time than it did during the week, allowing the students the chance to have a lie in if they so desired and this Sunday was no different than any other, with one small exception. Albus had remained seated at his spot at the Head Table for the entirety of the meal. No one really noticed this though as they were all too absorbed in their own thoughts and breakfasts. Not even Severus noticed the fact that the Headmaster was simply sitting there, not eating, just staring intently at the doors to the Great Hall, the customary twinkle missing from his eyes.

As breakfast ended, everyone started filing out of the Great Hall, off to do whatever they had planned for the day. Albus was no different as he made his way through the castle. He had a stop to make before going on to his destination.

* * *

"Any sign of them Professor?" Draco asked as he entered Severus' office.

"I just checked Ginevra's rooms, she's not there and there is no indication that she's been back at all since getting your note last night," Severus replied. "What of your father?"

"The same, no indication he's been in his rooms since yesterday and he's not in his office," replied Draco. "You think they're still in there? I didn't see either one at breakfast this morning."

"That would be my guess Draco," mused Severus. "Either the door has yet to reappear or they are too busy with other things to notice its reappearance."

"Well _something_ happened between them last night, I just don't know if they actually formed the bond or not," Draco commented.

"How do you know something actually happened last night?" Severus asked. "For all we know they spent the entire night arguing with each other or plotting which one of us to kill first."

"No, something _did_ happen, I felt it," replied Draco, who at seeing the confused look on his professor's face, was quick to continue. "I felt a surge of magic last night. You wouldn't notice it unless you know what to look for. The thing is, given how long my father's waited to find his mate, if they did actually bond last night this whole bloody castle would have felt it."

"I'm afraid all we can do right now then, is wait," commented Severus. "We have to wait until they decide to emerge from the Room of Requirement."

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ginny woke up to the sensation of being in someone's arms and that same someone was currently nibbling on her neck. "Morning," she greeted sleepily as she stretched and rolled over to face the vision that now haunted her dreams. As she was rolling over, she caught sight of something over Lucius' shoulder that caused her to tense immediately before sitting up abruptly.

"Ginevra, what is it?" Lucius asked worriedly when Ginny bolted upright with a look of panic in her eyes. Growing concerned when Ginny failed to answer, Lucius rolled over to see what exactly it was that had upset his mate so much. He knew that what he saw did not bode well for the two off them, him especially.

"You two, my office…Now!" Albus snapped as he rose from his spot in a chair next to the bed and headed towards the now present door.

Ginny and Lucius quickly rose from the bed and followed Albus from the Room of Requirement all the way to his office. Luckily, they did not run into any teachers or students on the way. Not that it would have mattered much any way since neither Ginny nor Lucius were giving any indication that they had just spent the night in the same bed. Not a word was spoken until the three were behind closed doors in Albus' office.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, please you have to believe me, what you saw just now was completely innocent. Nothing happened last night I swear," Ginny pleaded.

"What I saw just now Miss Weasley was far from innocent," replied Albus. "Now sit down and be quiet."

Ginny did as the Headmaster ordered and quickly sat down, dropping her gaze to her hands.

"I'm disappointed in you Lucius. We had an agreement."

"An agreement that _you_ forced on me Albus," Lucius snarled in reply.

"I should have known better than to expect a Death Eater of your ranking to keep to his word. Did you honestly think you could get away with it Lucius? Did you think I wouldn't have felt the magical shockwaves from your little tryst last night? You forget Lucius that as Headmaster, I am in tune with the magic of this castle and so I felt the magic emanating from the fifth-floor last night."

"We kissed nothing more."

"And by doing so Lucius you broke your end of the agreement. I'm afraid that you have left me no choice," Albus sighed.

"Albus you can't be serious. I _have_ upheld my end of your _bloody_ agreement," Lucius snarled just as a knock sounded on the door.

"You wanted to see us Albus?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked as he, Tonks and Moody entered the office.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for coming so quickly," Albus greeted the three new arrivals who were eyeing both Lucius and Ginny suspiciously. "You may detain Mr. Malfoy here on suspicion of Death Eater ties of the highest order."

"No!" Ginny cried leaping to her feet as Kingsley and Tonks went to try to restrain Lucius.

"Sit down Miss Weasley!" Albus ordered.

"Lucius please," Ginny pleaded rushing over to Lucius, completely ignoring Albus' order. "What's going on? What agreement? Why are they doing this?" Ginny questioned desperately. "It's me, isn't it? _I'm_ the reason."

Lucius nodded. "If I didn't end things with you, I would be handed over to the Dementors," Lucius told her quietly.

"You _can't_ do this Professor," Ginny cried spinning around to face the Headmaster. "This isn't his fault. We didn't know we were going to get locked in that room together, hell we weren't even expecting the other to be there. What right do you have to interfere with this? It has _nothing_ to do with you."

"That is where you are wrong Miss Weasley. I have every right to interfere as you put it. As Headmaster of this school it is my duty to protect the students from harm," explained Albus.

"But _I_ am not your concern anymore Headmaster," Ginny snapped. "When I signed those apprenticeship papers, Professor Snape became not only my Master but my guardian as well and if he feels I need protecting from something then he will step in and do so," Ginny argued.

"I thought Miss Weasley was a ward of the school Albus?" Tonks asked confused having heard about the Weasley's actions and such.

"What!" Lucius and Ginny cried in disbelief at the same time.

Albus cleared his throat. "Well, there may have been a mistake in the paperwork or something. But, for now you are a ward of this school, and as such you are under my guardianship. And so I have every reason to interfere in these matters and protect you as I see fit."

"Lucius has done nothing to me, Headmaster. He would never hurt me, he couldn't. I'm his mate…"

"What is this about being his mate, Miss Weasley?" Moody asked looking between the two people.

"That doesn't matter now Alastor and Miss Weasley do refrain from using Mr. Malfoy's given name. It's disrespectful both as your teacher and your elder," Albus stated quickly.

"You can't hold us responsible for something that is out of our control, Headmaster," argued Ginny. "How can you do this to someone who risked everything for your precious Order just so that your precious Saviour could defeat Tom? It's not fair to me but most especially Lu…Professor Malfoy."

"Albus what is she talking about?" Kingsley asked confused. "How did Malfoy help in the Dark Lord's downfall?"

"I was a spy, you simpleton," Lucius snarled. "Ginevra please, it's not worth it. _I'm_ not worth it. They will never understand about us, because they have chosen not to and there is nothing we can do to change their minds."

"Lucius, no, don't say that," Ginny said quietly, turning back to face Lucius. "You _are_ worth it, at least to me you are."

"You can spare his life Miss Weasley," Albus said quietly.

"What? How? Headmaster please, I'll do anything you want just please let him go," Ginny pleaded turning back to face Albus, not leaving Lucius side.

"Stay away from him, Miss Weasley."

"Professor?"

"You are to have absolutely no contact with Mr. Malfoy outside of class. Any detentions you receive from Mr. Malfoy will be served without question with Mr. Filch and if you must meet with him to discuss class related material then you must do so in the presence of the Head Girl, Miss Granger and the meetings _must_ take place in the classroom," Albus explained.

"Forgive me, Professor Dumbledore Sir, but this is insane. We've done nothing wrong…"

"Those are the terms Miss Weasley."

"Don't do it Ginevra. It's not worth it," Lucius pleaded with her.

"Well Miss Weasley? What is your answer?" questioned Albus. "Take him away," he instructed the Aurors when Ginny failed to answer.

"Wait!" Ginny cried as the Aurors struggled to get Lucius towards the door, stopping when they heard her cry out. "I'll do it."

"Ginevra no!" Lucius cried in outrage. "I can't let you do this."

"I'm sorry Lucius," Ginny said touching his cheek lightly as she fought her tears. "I can't let you suffer because of me. I refuse to be the cause of anymore pain," she finished giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before running from the room.

"Damn you Albus. Why can't you just let people be happy?" Lucius growled as he looked over at the man who was quite literally ruining his life.

"What makes you think I'm not doing just that Lucius?" Albus replied, indicating that Kingsley and Tonks could release Lucius. "You will only cause that poor girl more pain than she deserves. She has suffered enough because I was unable to protect her from you five years ago. I will not stand by and watch you destroy her again."

"And who says I want to destroy her! She's my mate damn it, I only want her to be happy. And believe me, you can't make her happy. You didn't even see what your precious Gryffindors were doing right under your own nose." Lucius snapped back before turning and stalking out of the room.

* * *

Ginny walked down the halls in a complete fog, not paying the slightest bit of attention to where she was going. It was not until she heard someone clearing their throat in front of her that she realized she was standing outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Salazar," she whispered quietly causing the portrait to swing open, granting her access to the room beyond.

"Ginny?" Blaise asked in quiet disbelief when he saw his friend enter the room, causing Draco, Pansy and Millicent to look over from their spots in front of the fire.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Have you been with my father this whole time?" Draco asked quietly rising from his seat and standing in front of Ginny.

_**WHACK!**_

"What the hell was that for?" Draco snarled holding his now broken and bleeding nose.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone Draco?" Ginny demanded quietly, holding her very sore hand. "Why did you have to stick your nose into something that was none of your business in the first place? Why couldn't you just let me go on hating him?"

"May I ask what happened here?" Severus asked a moment after Ginny finished her tirade.

"It's nothing Professor," Ginny replied quietly.

"Nothing!" Draco cried. "Ginny you broke my nose!"

"Well you deserved it for sticking it where it doesn't belong," Ginny snapped.

"I had every right to interfere Ginny," Draco growled in response.

"What is it with you people?" Ginny snarled in disbelief. "What…you think that I'm incapable of running my own life or something?

"Miss Weasley do calm down. Might I suggest we move this somewhere a little more private, and I can do something about your nose Mr. Malfoy?" Severus said looking between the teenagers.

Ginny and Draco both nodded in agreement before following Severus out of the Common Room and into his office, where he set about healing Draco's nose.

"Now, would either of you mind explaining to me what happened?" Severus asked looking between them

"Ginny walked into the Common Room a few minutes ago and when I asked her what was wrong she punched me," explained Draco, when Ginny refused to answer.

"Why did you punch Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley?" Severus asked turning towards her.

"Because he deserved it," Ginny replied quietly, not meeting either Severus' or Draco's gaze.

"He deserved it?" Severus echoed.

"Because he insisted on interfering in something that in no way concerned him and he did it even after I told him not to," Ginny explained. "Come to think of it Professor, you're just as much to blame as he is. Why couldn't the two of you just stay out of this?"

"Miss Weasley, can you please explain exactly what it is we should have stayed out of?" Severus asked raising his eyebrows.

"Don't play dumb Professor; I know you had a hand in what happened last night," replied Ginny as a knock sounded on the office door.

"We will have to continue this in a moment," Severus began as he walked over to his office door. "Can I..." he began opening the door.

"Is she here?"

"Lucius?" Severus asked surprised, missing his question at first

"Yes Severus, now is she here?"

"Lucius, what are you doing here? You heard the Headmaster, we're not supposed to be near each other outside of class," Ginny said quietly as she stepped up behind Severus.

"I know and I won't stay long," Lucius said stepping into the office and pulling Ginny into the corner. "I just wanted to give you this," he said quietly keeping his back between them and Severus and Draco, pulling out a ring. "I was going to give it to you that day that started all this mess. The one where we had to rearrange our plans so that I could meet with the Headmaster but with you getting hurt and what I was forced to do, I never got the chance to give it to you," Lucius said, slipping the ring on Ginny's left ring finger. "I just want you to know that I have every intention of marrying you once you're out of this place for good." With a quick kiss on Ginny's forehead, Lucius left, leaving a very bewildered redhead in his wake.

"Now that was interesting," Draco murmured to Severus.

"Oh Gods," Ginny whimpered as she slid down the wall collapsing to the floor. "Ow," she whimpered when her hand hit the floor causing her to cradle it in front of her, giving Severus and Draco a glimpse at the ring on her finger. "Why me?" she cried quietly. "What did I do to make the fates hate me so much?"

"You didn't do anything Ginny," Draco began softly.

"Is your hand bothering you, Ginevra?" Severus asked concerned

"I think I broke it when I broke Draco's nose," Ginny laughed slightly hysterically. "How's that for irony for you. I'm sorry Draco, Professor. I know you were only trying to help but you've only made things worse. At least before I had a reason to hate him which made things easier but now…"

"We're sorry Ginevra," Severus said softly as he knelt down next to her. "Here, let me look at your hand."

"Umm Ginny, what did you mean earlier about the Headmaster?" Draco asked confused.

"He found us together in bed this morning," Ginny explained holding her damaged hand out so that Severus could heal it. "He was far from pleased but it's not like anything even happened last night. I have spent the last month hating your father Draco, so it wasn't like I was just going to jump into bed with him simply because he grovelled at my feet. What the Headmaster saw was completely innocent. We were both fully clothed for Merlin's sake, but he didn't seem to care about that. He threatened to throw your father in Azkaban unless I kept my distance and I refuse to stand by and watch anyone else suffer because of me. I've caused enough pain already as it is and I refuse to cause your father any more than I have."

"Bloody annoying over-pompous jackass," Draco muttered as he stood and began to pace.

"I don't understand though...Albus has no right to do anything in regard to you..." Severus began as he thought.

When Lu…when Professor Malfoy and I tried to explain that I am under your guardianship the Headmaster claimed there was some sort of misunderstanding where the paperwork was concerned and that I was a ward of Hogwarts, giving him permission to do anything he deems is in my best welfare, including forcing me to stay away from Professor Malfoy," Ginny explained.

"What the...Ginevra you are my ward, not the school's. I'll have this matter cleared up by this evening; I can assure you of that," Severus promised having a good idea that it was no 'misunderstanding', it was a bit too coincidental for a simple misunderstanding in his opinion.

"Thank you, Professor," replied Ginny. "If you don't mind, I'm not feeling too well right now and I think I'd just like to go lie down for a bit."

"Of course, Ginevra," Severus replied softly

Ginny pulled herself up from her spot on the floor with a helping hand from Severus before leaving his office in search of her bed.

* * *

As September faded into October, things for Ginny settled down into a routine of attending classes, hanging out with her friends and working on her apprenticeship with Severus. When the Headmaster announced that there was to be a Halloween Ball this year, Ginny was one of the only ones not happy about this turn of events. It was hard enough keeping her distance from Lucius daily when he looked as he normally did but how was she supposed to stay away from Lucius, thereby keeping him safe, if she could not recognize him. It was for _this_ reason that Ginny put up a fight every time Draco asked her to accompany him to the Ball. Draco finally managed to convince Ginny to go with him a few days before the Ball by telling her that she would have absolutely no problem staying away from his father as he had managed to get his father to reveal his costume to him and so he could easily help Ginny keep her word to stay away from Lucius. It also helped that Draco told her that she did not have to worry about a costume because knowing that he would eventually manage to convince Ginny to accompany him, thanks to his stunning Malfoy charm, he already had their costumes picked out.

"Draco, would you kindly explain to me again why I'm wearing this outfit?" Ginny said as she came out of her bedroom buttoning up a burgundy over-dress that buttoned just under her breasts and down to her waist. She had on an off-white cotton under-dress that could be seen at the top of the burgundy over-dress where it opened over her chest and where the burgundy dress opened under the buttons, both dresses sweeping the floor. Her now medium brown hair was in a rather messy state as well. It looked as if she had either just gotten out of bed or had just been kidnapped. Looking up she stopped in her tracks and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Love the look Draco, you should dress like that more often," she said trying to stifle her laughter as she looked over her best friend's attire.

Draco was standing in Ginny's sitting room, his costume consisting of dark breeches under brown leather boots that folded over at the knee to mid-calf. He had on a billowing off-white shirt underneath a blue vest that ended mid-thigh with a tan leather belt overtop of a fabric belt of cream and red stripes of varying sizes that reached mid-calf on his left side. Attached to the leather belt on the left side he had a leather pistol holder with authentic looking pistol, on the right side he had a rather unorthodox compass. Over top of everything else was a full-length dark coat, which was undone and ended at his knees. There was a split up the back to his waist to allow for freedom of movement. Overtop of the coat was a wide leather strap buckling just under his right shoulder holding his sword and scabbard resting on his left hip.

His previously short platinum blond hair was now jet black and ended just below his shoulders, interspersed with dreadlocks and braids, all contained under a large red bandana. One lock of hair on the right side had a round glass bead attached to it while a ponytail coming off the top right side of his head had a bone ornament tied into the middle of it. Another lock falling over the bandana had a small silver medallion on the end. Covering his new hairstyle was a worn tri-corner leather hat with the backside folded down towards the inside of the hat so that the two sides that met in the front were held up stiff with a small leather X.

Draco's previously clean-shaven face now sported a fully-grown black moustache and goatee, which was braided into two thin three inch braids with beads at the ends. To complete the look, his stormy grey eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner.

Before Draco could say anything in reply to Ginny's comment, there was a knock on the door.

"Wow…Ginny, you look…wow," Blaise stuttered as Ginny opened the door.

"Blaise? Is that you?" Ginny asked in bewilderment.

"Aye, it is," he replied with a wink as he entered Ginny's sitting room. Blaise was wearing a shirt similar to Draco's with a brown, mid-thigh length vest held closed by a brown leather belt that had a sword through it on the left side. He wore brown knee length breeches with knee high stockings and brown leather shoes. Around his neck he wore a loosely tied faded red and white checked scarf. His normally short, straight sable coloured hair was now shoulder length, wavy and dark brown. He too now sported a moustache and small goatee, but without the braids. "You look beautiful Ginny, or should I say Elizabeth," Blaise said as he gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek. "There's just one small thing missing," he commented as he stepped behind Ginny and fastened something around her neck.

Looking down Ginny noticed that Blaise had fastened a gold medallion around her neck. In the middle of the medallion was a skull. "Would one of you two please tell me who or what, in Draco's case, we're supposed to be exactly?" Ginny asked looking between two of her closest friends.

"We've been studying Muggle popular culture in Muggle Studies and we watched this movie…"

"What a minute," Ginny interrupted. "You guys are taking Muggle Studies?"

"Yes Ginny, _we_ are taking Muggle Studies," Draco replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, and it was just a bit of a surprise to learn that the Great Draco Malfoy and his best friend Blaise Zabini are studying Muggles and their culture. I just figured that given who your fathers are…"

"It was our fathers' idea, Ginny," interrupted Blaise. At Ginny's confused look he continued, "Know thy enemy."

"Ahh," replied Ginny as realization hit. "But back to my question. Who or _what_ are we?"

"Our costumes come from a movie we watched in class the other day. I am William Turner, the local blacksmith who enlists the help of the infamous pirate," Blaise indicated Draco, "Captain Jack Sparrow to help him rescue the love of his life, Miss Elizabeth Swan who happens to be the Governor's daughter, that's you, who has been kidnapped by Jack's mutinous former crew in the hopes of using her to end a curse they've lived under for the past ten years," Blaise explained.

"Well then Mr. Turner, Captain Sparrow, shall we?"

"Aye, we shall," replied Draco as he swaggered over and took Ginny's arm while Blaise opened the door for them before taking Ginny's other arm as they made their way up to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was filled with every kind of Halloween decoration imaginable in both the wizarding and Muggle worlds. There had been a feast earlier in the day for the first through third years as they were not allowed to attend the Ball. Now, the four long house tables had been replaced with smaller round tables that were set around the outside of the Hall, leaving a space in the middle to act as a dance floor.

All activity and conversation ceased when Ginny, Blaise and Draco entered the Great Hall. No one could believe the amount of detail and effort that they had put into their costumes, which were intricate enough for the three friends not to require masks to hide their identities. Even Severus and Lucius were surprised at the amount of detail and work that had gone into their outfits. The only reason they even knew it was really Draco, Blaise and Ginny was because Draco had shown them pictures of what the three of them would look like, they just were not prepared for the full effect of the costumes. For all intents and purposes, it looked as if Captain Jack Sparrow, William Turner and Elizabeth Swan had just stepped out of the movie and into the Great Hall. Not even the Golden Trio's Three Musketeer's costumes could match those of Blaise, Draco and Ginny.

Ginny relaxed as the night progressed, enjoying the anonymity her costume was affording her. She was having fun spending time with her friends, especially when Pansy, dressed as a wood elf, and Millicent, dressed as the prophetess Cassandra, joined her, Blaise and Draco at one of the many tables where they enjoyed listening to the people around them speculate as to who the three mysterious people were, which was made all the more difficult by the fact that pretty much everyone else were wearing masks, concealing their identities.

"I'll be back in a moment Severus." Lucius said quietly into his friend's ear.

Severus, who was dressed as Zorro, nodded and watched his friend slip out of the hall.

Lucius was dressed as an eighteenth century British Green Dragoon in fitted black breeches, knee high black riding boots, a red coat with a green collar, green cuffs and wide green lapels with brass buttons over top of a green vest and a white shirt with a white cravat tied around his neck. Over top of the red and green coat he wore a black leather strap over his right shoulder holding his sword and scabbard on his left hip. His long platinum blond hair was died black this evening and tied back in a braid and wrapped in a green cloth.

Severus stood watching his young apprentice dance with one of her friends when he noticed Draco re-enter the Hall and go cut in on the couple. /-/What in the…/-/ Severus thought as he watched Draco pull Ginny close in a way that only a lover would. As Lucius returned to his spot next to him, Severus turned and looked deep into his friend's eyes before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into a corner, throwing up a quick silencing spell in the process. "Are you insane? What the bloody hell were you thinking Draco?" he hissed.

"How…"

"Your eyes Draco," explained Severus. "Your eyes hold an innocence that your father and I lost a long time ago. Now tell me what the hell you two were thinking? Do you have _any_ idea the position you've put your friend in?"

"I've given her the chance to spend at least a few minutes with my father," replied Draco.

"And if the Headmaster learns of this?"

"He won't."

"Draco, you can't guarantee that," Severus argued. "Draco, I understand what you're trying to do here but it's not wise to interfere where the Headmaster is concerned. You know his stance on your father's relationship with Ginevra and you're deliberately jeopardizing _both_ their lives. Now I suggest that you slip back out the way you came and I'll send your father after you and you can reverse whatever it is that you've done to turn into each other before the Headmaster figures out what's going on, especially since he seems to have just taken an interest in the 'mystery' couple on the dance floor," explained Severus, giving Draco a light push towards the door before working his way over to his apprentice.

* * *

"Care for a dance Miss Swan?" asked Blaise, holding out his hand to Ginny.

"Of course, Mr. Turner," replied Ginny with a smile allowing Blaise to escort her out onto the dance floor.

Just as the second song was to begin, Blaise felt a light tap on the shoulder. "May I?"

Blaise nodded and stepped aside to allow 'Draco' to take his place.

As soon as Ginny took her new partner's hand, she felt a surge flow through her body, causing her to quickly raise her eyes to meet those of…

"Lucius?" she hissed quietly in disbelief.

"Shh, yes it's me, Love," he replied just as quietly as he pulled Ginny close to him and began leading her around the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" demanded Ginny, keeping her voice low.

"I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in all of England," replied Lucius teasingly. "Why, what did you think I was doing?"

"Risking not only your own neck but mine as well," Ginny scolded. "The Headmaster's tried to put you away once already what makes you think…bloody hell."

"Language Ginevra," admonished Lucius.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Just what? Ginevra what is it?"

"It's just that we seem to have caught the Headmaster's attention," replied Ginny. "He's watching us."

"Your _father_ would like a word with you, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said as he interrupted Lucius' dance with Ginny.

"Of course, thank you Professor," Lucius replied making his way out of the Great Hall as Severus took over as Ginny's dance partner.

"Professor Snape, I had _no_ idea they were going to do this, I _swear_, you have to believe me…_please_," Ginny pleaded quietly.

"It's alright Ginevra, I believe you. I only just learned of it myself, that's why I cut in," Severus explained quietly as the song finally came to an end. "Now I suggest you head back over to Mr. Zabini and refrain from any further dancing as you never know who your next partner may be."

"Yes Professor," replied Ginny with a smile before making her way back over to where Pansy, Millicent and Blaise were sitting.

"Hermione are you sure that's Ginny?" asked Harry as they watched Ginny walk away from Severus.

"I'm a hundred percent sure Harry. Professor Snape is not exactly someone who you see dancing at these balls and considering that that _was_ him just now, it only stands to reason that the girl he was dancing with was Ginny, his so called apprentice," replied Hermione, a touch of bitterness in her voice. "Come on, now's our chance," she said indicating towards Ginny and Pansy who were making their way over to the refreshment table.

"Hey! Watch it!" snapped Ginny as she was crashed into from the side, knocking the glass of punch from her hand.

"So…sorry," Hermione apologized through her fake laughter, as Harry mixed a potion with some punch in another glass before quickly handing it to Hermione. "Oh geez, sorry about your drink; here take this one instead."

Ginny reluctantly took the glass from Hermione before turning and making her way back to her table with Pansy.

"Now all we have to do is stand by and watch as Ginny completely embarrasses herself," chuckled Hermione as she dragged Harry back over to where the other Gryffindor Seventh Years were gathered.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Pansy asked quietly in concern a few minutes later when she heard Ginny whimper before dropping her head into her hands.

"Help me," Ginny pleaded quietly in desperation as she rose from her spot at their table and slowly started making her way across the Hall.

"Draco!" snapped Pansy interrupting Draco and Blaise's conversation about Quidditch strategies.

"What?"

"Ginny!" Pansy growled pointing to their friend.

"What about her?" Draco asked as he looked over to where Pansy was indicating. "Shite!" he cursed when he saw Ginny slowly making her way through the Hall, looking as if she was fighting against every step she was taking. "Blaise, go get Professor Snape and hurry," Draco ordered as he leapt up from the table. "Ginny, what are you doing?" Draco demanded quietly as he stepped in Ginny's way, trying to stop her progress across the room, which had started to draw attention.

"Draco, _please_…_help_ me, I…I can't fight it anymore," cried Ginny.

"What is it Ginny? What can't you fight?" Draco asked in concern.

"The pull Draco; _please_, help me. If you don't, your father will end up in Azkaban…"

"Ginevra, Draco, what's going on here?" Severus asked quietly as he and Lucius stepped up behind Draco, causing Ginny to whimper as the desire to launch herself into Lucius' arms increased ten-fold with him now standing not even two feet away.

"Miss Weasley, are you alright?" Lucius asked in concern.

Ginny shook her head in response not daring to look Lucius in the eye for fear of what she might do if she did. "Professor Snape, I…I can't…"

"Ginevra, what is it?" Severus asked worriedly, not liking the strain he could hear in Ginny's voice.

"Professor Snape, I think we better get Ginny as far away from _here_," Draco began indicating his father with his eyes, "as quickly as possible. Something seems to be interfering with her self-control."

At Draco's comment Severus tilted Ginny's head up and saw the internal battle that Ginny was waging when he looked into her eyes, a battle that she was rapidly losing. "Come on Ginevra, let's get you out of here," Severus said quietly as he swept Ginny up into his arms and carried her out of the Hall, Draco following behind.

Lucius had to fight the urge to follow with everything he was worth, as he knew that no good would come of it and that Severus would tell him what was wrong with his mate in the morning.

Once Severus and Draco managed to get Ginny down to her rooms in the dungeons, which was no easy task considering that the further they got her from the Great Hall and consequently Lucius, the more Ginny fought with them, they had the difficult job of actually keeping her there. They eventually had to resort to taking her wand away and locking her in her bedroom, using every locking spell they could think of because neither Severus, Draco nor Ginny knew exactly what potion Ginny had ingested, Severus was not able to give her any kind of antidote meaning that they had to let the potion run its course through her system and keep her locked up in her room for her own sake and Lucius' continued freedom.

* * *

Since Ginny had not ingested a large amount of the potion at the Ball, the effects were gone by the following morning, which meant that she was released from her forced imprisonment and allowed to attend dinner that evening in the Great Hall. While she could handle meals in the Great Hall, coping with her Defence Against the Dark Arts class was another matter. It took a couple of weeks before Ginny was able to control herself well enough to be in a classroom environment with Lucius, the quarters were just a little too close for her weakened self-control.

* * *

"Come on Ginny, hurry up! We're going to miss the train if you don't get your butt in gear," cried Pansy as she stuck her head into Ginny's room.

"I'm coming Pansy, I'm coming," Ginny laughed as she walked out of her bedroom with her trunk in tow.

"Good, now let's go," Pansy said grabbing a hold of Ginny's arm and dragging her from the dungeons all the way up to the Entrance Hall where the rest of their friends were waiting.

"A moment Miss Weasley, if you please," called Albus just as Ginny was about to step out of the castle doors.

Ginny groaned quietly before turning around and walking towards the Headmaster. "Yes Sir?"

"Might I enquire as to where it is that you think you are going?"

"I've been invited to spend the holidays with the Parkinsons at their Manor Professor," replied Ginny.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow that Miss Weasley."

"But Professor Dumbledore why? Why can't I spend the holidays with my friend?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"I believe you already know the answer to that, Miss Weasley," replied Albus as he indicated the people gathered at the doors to the Entrance Hall.

Ginny quickly glanced behind her to see what Albus meant. "But Professor," she began turning back to Albus. "I gave you my word that I would keep my distance from Lu…from Professor Malfoy and I'm not about to break that vow. Besides I'm going to the Parkinsons' not the Malfoys'. It's not like I'm even going to be seeing Draco _or_ his father at all during the holidays."

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley but I simply cannot allow you to leave Hogwarts. The Malfoys and Parkinsons have been friends and associates for generations, the current ones no different from their ancestors and I find it rather difficult to believe that the two families will not be seeing each other over the holiday season, therefore _you_ will be remaining _here_."

"But Headmaster, I have Professor Snape's permission to go," countered Ginny.

"And that is inconsequential Miss Weasley. You are still a ward of this school and therefore under my guardianship and I refuse to allow you to spend the holidays at the Parkinsons. Now I suggest that you return to your room in the dungeons and allow everyone else to get on with their holidays," suggested Albus as he took Ginny by the arm and led her towards the door leading to the dungeons.

Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Draco and Lucius stood at the castle doors and watched in disbelief as the Headmaster escorted Ginny back to the dungeons before Lucius ushered the teens out of the castle.

Ginny stormed back into her room, slamming the door behind her, catching the Potion Master's attention. "Ginevra? What are you still doing here?" Severus asked as he entered Ginny's rooms through the door that joined them to his own. "I thought you were spending the holidays with Miss Parkinson and her family."

"That was the plan," snapped Ginny.

"Then shouldn't you be in one of the carriages heading into Hogsmeade?"

"The Headmaster refused to let me leave Professor," Ginny sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. "I thought you said you were going to fix it so that I was no longer a ward of Hogwarts?"

"Ginevra, I've been trying to make things right in regards to you. I've brought it up before the Wizengamot but every time the scheduled time for the hearing arrives, one of the members seems to be called away on urgent business that must be taken care of immediately. My suspicion is that the Headmaster is behind this, but I don't have any proof so my hands are tied. All I can do is be persistent and keep fighting and believe me Ginevra I _will_ keep fighting and I _will_ be successful. You will be with Lucius soon, just give me time."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome Ginevra," replied Severus as he laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder before leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

The Christmas holidays could not pass fast enough for Ginny and yet at the same time she dreaded their end. Without Lucius' presence in the castle, the never ending pull Ginny felt towards him, which had slowly increased with each passing day, had eased off and left her with nothing more than an ache in her heart. The end of the holidays brought with it the one thing Ginny feared the most…the return to class. Ginny managed to get out of attending dinner in the Great Hall the evening everyone returned to Hogwarts after the Holidays but was not so lucky the following morning when her friends dragged her to the Great Hall for breakfast, although the fates seemed to be smiling down on her that morning as Lucius was absent from breakfast.

"Come on Ginny, we're going to be late for class if you don't hurry up," prodded Pansy as she grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her from the table.

"She'd come a lot faster Pansy if you stopped dragging her off her feet," snickered Draco.

"He does have a point Pansy," agreed Ginny, rubbing her arm where Pansy had had it in a death grip moments before.

"Well then, let's go!" Pansy said pushing Ginny lightly from behind.

"Alright Pansy, I'm going," laughed Ginny as she exited the Great Hall. "What in Merlin's name has gotten into you, Pansy?"

"I'm just dying to see some Gryffindors get tortured," replied Pansy as she linked her arms with Ginny and Draco.

"Okay, I guess that's a valid reason but there's only one problem with it," commented Ginny.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Pansy curiously.

"Well, it's just that the Gryffindor torture chamber, otherwise known as the Potions Classroom, is in the dungeons and we're heading up to the first floor. And we don't…well…_you_ don't have Potions until tomorrow so how _exactly_ are we going to watch the Gryffindors get tortured?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"My dear Ginny," Pansy began as she shared a knowing look with Draco. "You are right in the sense that we are _not_ heading to Potions but we _are_ heading to Defence Against the Dark Arts and ever since you decided to stay here instead of coming home with me for the holidays, Professor Malfoy has been in one of the foulest moods I've ever seen. The Gryffindors don't stand a cha…" Pansy's words trailed off when she realized that Ginny was no longer with them. Turning around Pansy saw Ginny standing in the middle of the corridor with her bag at her feet and her head in her hands. "Ginny, what is it? What's wrong?" Pansy asked in concern as she and Draco walked back to their friend.

"Ginny?" Draco asked quietly, concern evident in his voice as he put a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"This is all my fault," Ginny cried quietly into her hands.

"What? Ginny no…this is in no way your fault," soothed Draco as he pulled Ginny into an empty classroom, Pansy following behind as this was definitely not a conversation to be held in an open corridor.

"Draco, _I_ am the reason your father is in such a foul mood. You think that I _wanted_ to stay here over the holidays? That was the _last_ thing I wanted, but the choice was taken out of my hands. Maybe…maybe if I had just been a little faster, I could have avoided the Headmaster. Maybe if I'd been a little faster getting ready than Pansy wouldn't have had to come find me and then your father and I could have spent some time together over the holidays. Maybe if…"

"Ginny enough," Draco said cutting Ginny off and stopping her mid pace. "It is _not_ your fault…it's the Headmasters. My father in no way holds you responsible for this. The Headmaster has both of you backed into a corner and under his thumb and my father knows that there is nothing either of you can do until you are out of school and away from the Headmaster."

"Come on guys," Pansy urged quietly. "While your father may go easy on the Slytherins normally, I don't want to push my luck given his current mood," commented Pansy as she made for the door, Draco and Ginny following behind her, his arm across her shoulders in comfort and support.

When the three friends finally made it to class they were the last ones to arrive with the exception of Lucius himself.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Blaise curiously as the three latecomers sat down. "You left the Hall before Millie and I and yet you stroll in just as class is about to start."

"We…uh…" Ginny began as she tried to search for a reason as to why they were late, without having to tell them the truth as only Draco knew the complete story and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Peeves," explained Draco quickly coming to Ginny's rescue.

"Textbooks open and read chapter twelve," growled Lucius as he stalked into the classroom and up to his desk.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Draco whispered when he heard his friend whimper quietly beside him.

Ginny shook her head not trusting her voice enough to answer. The minute Lucius had entered the room the pull Ginny felt towards him, which had been absent over the holidays, returned with a vengeance and a hell of a lot stronger than before her isolation.

"Is there a problem, Miss Weasley?" snapped Lucius causing the Gryffindors to start snickering at their former housemate.

"No Professor," replied Ginny barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but I don't think Mr. Longbottom heard you at the back of the room. Speak up child," Lucius snarled, much to the delight of the Gryffindors.

"No Professor, there is no problem," repeated Ginny loud enough for the entire class to hear.

"Well then if there is no problem Miss Weasley, perhaps you would like to explain to me why you have not made any effort to do as instructed. And _look_ at me when I'm speaking to you," Lucius snarled in frustration.

Ginny swallowed nervously and slowly raised her head. If she thought the pull was bad just from being in the same room as Lucius, then she was completely unprepared for the strength of it when she met his gaze. Ginny had to fight with every fibre of her being not to throw herself at Lucius right then and there. Knowing that that was _not_ an option; Ginny did the only thing she could.

"Ginny wait!" cried Draco springing to his feet to go after his friend who had just run from the room.

"Sit down Draco," Lucius ordered in quiet defeat. "Let her go."

Draco knew better than to argue the point with his father, given his father's current mood, so he did as he was told and sat back down.

Given Ginny's rather abrupt departure, Lucius' lack of a reaction, his current foul mood and the Headmaster's rather strange request at the beginning of the year, Hermione started to wonder if there was something more to what was going on with Ginny than she had been led to believe. But with Ginny no longer in Gryffindor and spending all of her free time either in the dungeons with Professor Snape or with her Slytherin friends there was no way for Hermione to try to get the girl to open up about what was really going on. Hermione decided the only thing she could do was to watch and hope that Ginny would do or say something that would tell her exactly _what_ the younger girl had gotten herself into and how it involved Lucius Malfoy of all people.

* * *

After running from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Ginny kept running until she reached the dungeons. The only reason she even stopped running at all was because she collided with something rather solid.

"Ginevra?" Severus asked in surprise as he caught the young redhead before she could hit the floor.

Ginny slowly looked up into the concerned eyes of her mentor. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes Ginevra, it's Professor Snape. Are you alright?" Severus asked in concern.

When Ginny shook her head, Severus guided her into his office. "Ginevra, what happened?" he asked after they were both seated.

"I can't go back there Professor, please don't make me go back there," Ginny pleaded desperately.

"Go back where Ginevra? I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

"I can't go back to my Defence Against the Dark Arts class Sir. If I do…"

"If you do, what Ginevra? What will happen if you go back?" Severus pushed ever so slightly.

"If I go back, I don't think I'll be able to uphold my end of the agreement I was forced to make with the Headmaster Sir. If I hadn't left when I did, I don't know what I would have done. The pull I feel towards Lu…towards Professor Malfoy has grown so strong and I don't want to be the reason he ends up in Azkaban. Please Professor Snape, don't make me go back."

"It's alright Ginevra; you don't have to go back. I will speak with Lucius and explain the situation. I'm sure we can come up with a solution. Perhaps Draco can bring you your assignments and hand them in for you and I can oversee any tests that you have to do," suggested Severus.

"Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome Ginevra. Now why don't you go lay down for a bit and meet me in the Potions classroom in an hour?"

"Yes Professor," agreed Ginny as she rose from her seat and made her way out of Severus' office and towards her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: St. Valentine's Day Massacre**

* * *

"Oh, come on Ginny, it will be fun," Draco tried once more as they walked down the hallway. He was starting to suspect she enjoyed driving him insane. It was only the Valentine's Ball for Merlin's sake.

"You're right Draco. It probably will be fun, but it will ten times _more_ fun without me," replied Ginny quietly.

"Ginny, that's not true..." Draco began

"Of course, it's true, Draco," interrupted Ginny. "Come on Draco, can you honestly tell me that I've been all that fun to be around lately? Besides I'll only be the fifth wheel, who nobody is going to notice anyway, so what difference does it make? Plus, you don't need to be spending the night worrying about me or watching over me to make sure I'm all right. You've got a very important job to do tonight. Tonight, could change your whole life for you."

"Ginny love, I highly doubt I'm going to find my mate weeks after coming into my Inheritance. I don't think any of my family members have ever found their mate that soon," Draco explained with a smile.

"You never know Draco, maybe you'll finally break with Malfoy tradition for once," smiled Ginny. "The whole school will be there tonight and maybe your mate, whoever he or she might be will be there."

"HE!?" Draco asked stopping mid-step. "Ginevra Molly Weasley bite your tongue," he hissed before shaking his head and starting forward at a faster pace. "He she says _HE_, a Malfoy with a guy, that's just ridiculous, it's unnatural, it's...it's bloody forbidden," he muttered under his breath.

"Draco, I was only teasing you," Ginny said as she jogged to catch up. "But it's not like you really have any choice in the matter of who your mate is. Believe me I know. I just hope that whoever the lucky per…girl is that her family is a little more receptive to everything. And I am the _last_ thing you need to be concerning yourself with tonight. Especially since there is absolutely nothing you can do to help your father and me."

"Ginny..." Draco began as he started to slow down, only to hear Ginny give an oomph of surprise then a very loud thunk.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry," Ginny apologized as she started to gather some of the books that were now scattered on the corridor floor.

"Oh, think nothing of it," another girl replied as she gathered some books. "I'm Danica," she continued with a smile as she looked up at them. Danica had grey eyes and interesting hair to say the least. Her hair itself ended at her chin, and was separated in six sections, alternating between black and blonde all the way around her head. From her chin down to her shoulders, there were strands of beads, each alternating in colour from blue, white, gold, clear, and starting over again. The number of beaded strands were too numerous to count from just looking.

"I'm Ginny and the blond over there is Draco. I've seen you in class, haven't I?" Ginny asked tentatively as she handed Danica one of her books.

"Probably, everyone does seem to notice me at least once in a while," Danica replied with a smile. "The makeup, necklaces, and my hair tend to do that...well either that or my outfits for the day," she rattled on before stopping and shaking her head. "Oh, look at me, talking about things you probably don't even care about. How about we start again? I'm Danica Morgan, Ravenclaw sixth year. But don't tell my dingbat fellow Ravenclaws that," she added with a smirk. "And nice to meet you Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," she continued with a slight curtsey-type movement.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, so your secret is safe with me," laughed Ginny. "I think you were in my Ancient Runes class actually and it's just Ginny. Even though everyone still calls me Miss Weasley, Miss Snape is probably more accurate but technically I don't have a last name now," Ginny commented quietly.

"Well then Ginny it is," Danica replied with a smile. "Are you still a Malfoy? Or did I manage to get everyone's name messed up?" she continued looking over at Draco. "Course it's easily possible, last time I talked with another student would have to be my first year...And here I go talking about things you don't need to know. So, are you two going to the ball tonight?" she continued talking as if she had had a bit too much coffee for breakfast... or enough coffee to last a lifetime...one of the two. Looking between them, she smiled slightly as if she knew something they did not while waiting for them to answer.

"Oh…uhm…actually I'm not going to the Ball tonight," Ginny said quietly, a note of agitation entering her voice as she refused to make eye contact with either Danica or Draco.

"You too?" Danica asked surprised. "Now me I can understand not going, but someone as pretty as you? Or better yet someone as sweet as you? This thing is meant for you and those other people at this school who need a break from the insanity that is this weird insane world."

"Believe me I wish the Ball tonight would let me take a break from the insanity that is my life, but I don't think it will happen. I'm afraid if I go then the insanity that is currently my life would only increase and make matters worse. I intend to stay locked in my rooms in the dungeons tonight and as far away from the Great Hall as possible," commented Ginny as she handed Danica the last of her notebooks.

"Oh, heavens darlin' it can't be that bad...really what's the worst that could happen? You fall and trip in the punch bowl? Trust me darlin' that isn't as bad as one can imagine. And hey, people will leave you be if you do that. Well that or you go and tell Flitwick you're in love with him. But really what's so horrible about that? Sure, it's a bit crazy, but it's sort of fun really. And you can just tell everyone your drink was spiked or something," Danica rambled on with a shrug.

"I've already used the spiked punch excuse after the ball at Halloween so I doubt that would fly a second time…

"Or you can drive someone insane..." Draco muttered under his breath

"…Besides I have to stay away from someone and it's…What did you just say?" asked Ginny as she spun around to face Draco.

"Umm, nothing," Draco began looking around covertly for an escape. /-/Just great Malfoy, just because all of a sudden you're feeling the pull between your father and one of your closest friends doesn't mean you have to go letting things slip./-/

"And why do I _not_ believe you? You must have meant something Draco, or you wouldn't have said it," argued Ginny.

"Ginny... it's nothing. Really," he tried looking over at Danica, help...his eyes pleaded.

"Ten to one he was talking about me darlin'," Danica said quickly. "I do tend to scare people away after all. It's a lovely gift really."

"No," Ginny said turning to look between Danica and Draco. "It's not you he was talking about. If it was then he would have made his feelings known out right, believe me I know, having spent years on the receiving end of them. There's more to this than just you," Ginny said turning her attention back to Draco. "I just don't know wh…no, Draco you couldn't be, it's not possible. He would have told me if…"

"Umm I'm suspecting this might be my time to wisely bow my head and let you two figure this out. Although a suggestion darlin's...you might not want to have the conversation in the hallway. Seems like it's gonna be a bit...interesting. And hey if you don't go tonight, and want company, just give me an owl. We can discuss how badly cutie here stuck his foot in his mouth," Danica finished with a smile before turning and walking down the hall.

"She seems nice." Draco began trying to change the subject. Knowing he would fail miserably, but he had to try.

"Nice try Draco," replied Ginny not even really realizing that Danica had just left. "Please just tell me, does this have anything to do with your fat…with Professor Malfoy?"

"Ginny…it's nothing..." he tried; his father and Snape were going to kill him.

"Bloody hell Draco, would you just tell me what it is that you're hiding from me? I'm not stupid. I know that something is being kept from me, something important but for the life of me I just don't know what it has to do with Professor Malfoy and me. Why do you think I refuse to go tonight? You know I can't handle being in a classroom with him and yes Draco I am aware of the fact that the Ball is being held in the Great Hall and not in a classroom but haven't you noticed that you almost never even see us in the Great Hall together. The pull is getting stronger Draco, that's why I ran from the class that first day back. If I didn't then I would have done something I have wanted to do for a while now but am being prevented from doing. I know how hard it is for me to fight the pull towards your father so I can only guess at what he's feeling."

"Ginny, I know. Believe me, I can only imagine what you are going through... but I can't tell you. It doesn't matter really. Just me saying stupid things...Please Ginny, just let it go," Draco pleaded softly.

"Believe me Draco, I wouldn't wish my current circumstances on anyone, not even my worst enemy. Now granted I haven't _known_ you all that long but given our history I know for a fact that you of all people don't just say stupid things like that. You almost always have a reason for saying what you do. Now you _must_ have meant something by it. _Please_ tell me Draco," pleaded Ginny.

"Ginny..." Draco began before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Ahh hell, they're going to kill me, but you do deserve to know. And you aren't going to let it go so...One of the side effects of our lives is that the longer we're kept from our mate...eventually we'll reach a point where either we'll resort to desperate measures...or lose our minds. And I doubt my father will ever hurt you..." he trailed off glancing away for a moment. "Ginny, I know that this is hard to hear, but please don't do anything stupid..." he tried to say before she took off down the hall. "Oh damn, Ginny where are you going?"

"To save a man's life," Ginny called back over her shoulder before she turned the corner and disappeared.

Draco let his head fall against the wall with a groan. He was so dead.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Looking up Draco looked at Danica in surprise. "I thought you left?" he asked confused.

"Nah was just playing defence for you two; kept the lookie-lous from coming down the hall."

"I see," Draco nodded slowly. "So, about that drink?"

* * *

Ginny slid to a halt just outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and quickly peeked around the frame to see which houses were currently having a class. Cursing quietly to herself as she stepped back from the doorway and let her head hit the wall behind her. /-/Why did it have to be the Gryffindors of all houses? I can't just waltz in there and throw myself at Lucius since one of those traitorous little Gryffindorks would just run off to Dumbledore. Think Ginny think. Think. Think. Think./-/ Ginny hit her head on the wall behind her as she thought before suddenly standing up and turning towards the door to the classroom.

Lucius looked up from his desk when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." To say he was surprised to see Ginny step into his classroom was an understatement. They had not been within thirty feet of each other since before the Christmas Holidays. "Can I help you Miss Weasley?"

"Professor Snape…" Ginny began nervously causing Lucius to raise a curious eyebrow and the class to start turning their attention to Ginny and away from their tests.

"I believe you all have a test you should be taking," Lucius snapped to the class. "Now then Miss Weasley, what is this about Professor Snape?"

"Oh…uhm…Professor Snape sent me…with a…message…for you," Ginny stuttered, not really making eye contact with Lucius.

"Well then come here child and give me this message," Lucius commanded summoning Ginny forward.

Ginny slowly made her way towards Lucius fighting the urge to throw herself at him with every step. Once she reached his desk, she stepped up beside and slightly behind him. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear. "Dismiss the class."

"What?" Lucius demanded quietly turning to look at Ginny as best he could given their current positions. "Ginevra, what is this all about?" he hissed.

"Dismiss the class," Ginny repeated only this time she looked Lucius directly in the eyes knowing the effect it would have on her and hoping it would have the same effect on him. Ginny smirked slightly when she noticed a battle between self-control and intense passion in his eyes.

"Wait for me in my office but use the external entrance and make sure no one sees you," Lucius instructed quietly.

* * *

"Colin, why are you guys not in class?" Hermione asked as the Gryffindor sixth years entered the common room.

"We were dismissed early," replied Colin. "It was weird though."

"Weird why?" asked Harry as he looked up from the chess game he was having with Ron.

"Well, we were in the middle of a test when the ex-Weasley came in claiming to have a message for Professor Malfoy and the next thing we know he's dismissing the class and telling us we'll finish the test next period," shrugged Colin.

Hermione and Harry shared a concerned look. Professor Malfoy never dismissed a class early, especially if it was a class containing Gryffindors. "Colin, you're _sure_ it was _Ginevra_ that came in with the message?" Hermione asked in concern, her thoughts jumping back to the Headmaster's request at the beginning of the year.

"Let's see…about 5'6", female, long straight red hair, missing freckles, apprenticeship robes oh and let's not forget the part where Professor Malfoy referred to her by name," replied Colin sarcastically.

"The sarcasm was not necessary Colin," chided Hermione. "What happened after she delivered her message? Did she stay? Did she leave?"

"They seemed to talk a bit and then she left just as he dismissed us. Look is that everything Hermione because I would like to take this time to study so that I might actually pass the second half of the test," questioned Colin tiredly.

"No Colin, that's everything, thanks," replied Hermione.

"Hermione, what is it?" asked Harry once Colin and the rest of the Sixth Years had passed. "You look like you're debating with yourself over something."

"It's just…"

"Just what Hermione?" Harry asked starting to get a little concerned over his friend's odd behaviour.

"She's not supposed to be alone with him," replied Hermione

"Who's not supposed to be alone with who?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Ginny. She's not supposed to be in a room alone with Professor Malfoy…"

"So, what if she is," snapped Ron interrupting Hermione. "What do you care anyways Hermione, it's not like you're her keeper or anything."

"Well…"

"You can't be serious Hermione?" groaned Ron.

"I have strict instructions from Professor Dumbledore. He told me at the beginning of the year that I must be present for any and all meetings between Professor Malfoy and Ginny. I was never told why just that I had to be present and that both Professor Malfoy and Ginny had been informed of this stipulation," explained Hermione.

"Well that settles it then," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her from the Common Room.

"Harry where are you taking me?" demanded Hermione as she let Harry drag her from the seventh floor all the way down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom only to find the door locked. They then decided to try the other entrance to Lucius' office only to find that door locked as well.

"We better go find the Headmaster," suggested Harry as he and Hermione took off down the second-floor corridor towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

As Ginny made her way out of the classroom, she heard Lucius dismissing the class and informing them that they would resume their test next class. She quickly made her way to Lucius' office doing as he said and making sure that nobody saw her enter, locking the door behind her. She did not have to wait long for Lucius to enter the room from the door leading to the classroom.

"Ginevra, what exactly…" Lucius never got to finish his question as he soon found his arms full of redhead who was currently trying to kiss him senseless.

"Take me," ordered Ginny when she broke the kiss when the need for air became too great.

"Ginevra, what are you talking about?" Lucius asked pushing Ginny to arm's length.

"Lucius, we don't have a lot of time here, so please just do it. Take me damn it!" Ginny snarled in frustration.

"Ginevra, I'm not about to 'take you' in the middle of my office. Plus, I have absolutely no intention of our first time together being nothing more than my raping you. I won't do that to you, my Love. I want our first time together to be a memory that you'll want to cherish, not hide from. I want to make love to you Ginevra, not just fuck you," argued Lucius cupping Ginny's cheek.

Ginny placed her hand over Lucius', "I understand that. Don't you think I would prefer that? But it's not like we have much of a choice here. Please just let your instincts take over. Give into the Veela and form the bond. Finish what was started that day in Flourish and Blotts."

"Ginevra, I'm a little confused here; where is this coming from and why now? I mean you've been avoiding me since before the Holidays…"

"Bloody hell Lucius," Ginny snarled as she started to pace. "First off the holiday fiasco wasn't my fault and I know for Merlin's sake. Draco told me, not that he wanted to but he did and I refuse to stand by and watch you suffer further because of me. And if you're not going to do anything about it than I will," she snapped as she pulled out her wand and pushed Lucius into the chair behind his desk. "Prohibitio," Ginny cast causing Lucius to be bound to his chair by invisible bindings.

Beneath the brave exterior, typical of most Gryffindors, Lucius could see just how terrified Ginny was about what she was doing. He was certain that she had never done anything like what she was trying to do but along with the fear, he could also see her determination to follow through. "Alright, Ginevra, you win. We'll do it your way but if you want me to do this, you're going to have to release me."

"Finite Incantatum," Ginny said releasing the bonds holding Lucius to his chair.

The second Lucius felt the restraints slip away he was on his feet, crushing his lips to Ginny's and trapping her between himself and the desk. When she whimpered due to being crushed into the desk, he lifted her up so that she was now sitting on the desk in front of him, never once breaking the kiss.

"What the devil is going on in here!" a very loud, very angry, very familiar voice said pulling them from their activities...only to find Albus standing in the now open doorway.

Ginny dropped her head onto Lucius' chest as he pulled her close. Lucius was sending Albus a glare that would rival that of Severus, with neither one of them answering Albus' question.

"Miss Weasley...I had thought we had an understanding."

"We did, Sir," came the muffled reply from the area of Lucius' chest.

"And yet I find you here."

"Yes Sir," Ginny replied, as she pulled back from Lucius and turned towards Albus. "Please don't blame Professor Malfoy, Sir…"

"Ginevra, don't…"

"…This is all my doing, Sir. He had nothing to do with this."

"Actually Miss Weasley, I can't blame you, none of this is your fault...nor do I suppose it is completely Lucius'. And as such I won't send him to Azkaban..."

"Thank you, Headmaster," interrupted Ginny as she collapsed back into Lucius.

"Don't thank me yet, Miss Weasley," Albus began. "I wasn't finished."

"What exactly are you getting at Albus?" demanded Lucius as he felt Ginny start trembling in his arms.

"I will explain later, Lucius. Right now, I need to talk with Ginevra alone, in my office. Come child," he continued towards her.

"But Professor Dumbledore Sir, you just said this wasn't my fault. What is there to talk about? And besides Professor Snape is expecting me in his office shortly…"

"Miss Weasley, please stop babbling. I still stand by my belief that this is not your fault. But that does not mean I do not have things that need discussing with you and you alone. And Professor Snape can wait until our discussion is through. Now do come along, before I begin to doubt what my mind and you are telling me. Surely you can leave his side for some time if he is not controlling you," Albus challenged seeing no other way to get her to leave.

"No sir, he is not controlling me," Ginny replied dejectedly as she stepped out of Lucius' embrace and began following the Headmaster from the room, throwing one last look of longing over her shoulder before leaving the room entirely.

Minutes later they had arrived at Albus' office and he let her enter. "Please, have a seat Miss Weasley," he said before silently placing a secure locking charm on the door without her notice. "Now Miss Weasley, I hate to do this, but if you will excuse me for just one moment."

Ginny remained silent and watched as the Headmaster went up the stairs behind his desk. Maybe ten minutes later he returned and sat down across from her. "Now Miss Weasley, as I was saying downstairs, I don't blame you for what happened," Albus began steepling his fingers against each other. "I can't blame you, seeing as none of this is your fault."

"But sir…I…"

"Miss Weasley, please, there is no need to try and convince me otherwise. I've been watching you for the past few months, and I have finally allowed myself to admit the truth," Albus interrupted

"The truth sir?"

"Miss Weasley, what I failed to see in the beginning of all this is that you were given a belief. One that is most undoubtedly false...But you were not given the chance to know the difference. And over the past few months certain people have helped you sink into that belief, until it seems that you can in no way tell reality from the story. My final proof was the events of this afternoon," Albus added sadly, continuing before she had a chance to interrupt, if she had wanted to. "But I can also not blame Lucius. He too seems to have become lost in this belief, and it is only natural that he would share it. But unlike Lucius, who is a grown man, I can do something in your regards."

"Sir?" Ginny asked in utter confusion, not understanding what the Headmaster was trying to say.

"I know this is all very confusing right now Miss Weasley, but it is for the best," Albus continued standing up as two men and a woman came down the staircase behind him.

"Sir…what's going on?" Ginny asked as she stood up.

"Oh, don't worry dear. Everything is going to be just fine," the woman said as she walked around the desk. "Now if you'll just come with us. Nice and easy," she continued as if talking to a five-year-old.

"Wait...Professor what is going on here?" Ginny asked confused as the two men circled around her. She tried to keep an eye on them, but she could not watch everyone at once.

"It's for the best dear. Really," Albus replied with a slight smile before he faded into darkness in Ginny's eyes. One of the men reached out to catch her before she fell while the woman turned to him.

"You will just need to accompany us to fill out the necessary paperwork of course," she said as the two men started towards the stairs once more.

"Of course, please, lead the way," Albus replied feeling a slight tinge of guilt. But this was really in her best interest, so he ignored it and followed them through the fireplace.

Minutes later the group appeared in the lobby of sorts of St. Mungo's; the floor for the mentally disturbed, in other words the Psychiatric ward. Albus went up to talk to the woman in charge while the men and the nurse took Ginny down the hall and around a corner.

"Can I help you?" the woman in her mid-forties asked looking up at him. "Oh, Headmaster Dumbledore, we've been expecting you," she continued when she realized who he was. "If you can sign these papers, everything is already in order. Then you can wait with Miss. Weasley until she wakes up if you like. Though I will warn you it will be a few hours before the sedative wears off."

"Of course, thank you Sarah," Albus replied as he took the papers and the quill, signing his name on the various places needed. At times like this, it was a blessing that so many of his members of the Order had survived the war. He was not sure what he would do without Sarah and the other three...members who he knew would keep their silence when necessary, and with Lucius out there soon to be looking for young Ginevra, that silence would be a great blessing.

"You're welcome sir," Sarah Williams replied as she watched him sign the papers, brushing a strand of her short mousy blonde-greyish hair behind her ear. Glancing down the hall she saw her three co-workers, Diane, Will, and Jonathon turn the corner back to the main corridor. Miss Weasley was secure now, and in time, hopefully she would be able to make a full recovery. From what they had been told, the poor girl had suffered a great deal with the delusions she had fallen prey to. And it would take a long time for her to realize they were just that; time, patience, and no doubt a good deal of medicine.

"Is this everything?" Albus asked pulling her from her thoughts as he set the quill down.

"Hmm? Oh yes sir. I'll file these away in a minute. But first I'll show you the way to Miss Weasley's room," she replied with a smile before walking around the desk and leading him down the hall.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, might I have a word with you?" Severus asked as he stepped inside the Slytherin Common Room half an hour after Ginny failed to show up for her session.

"Certainly sir," Draco replied standing and following him from the room. Well, he did not have to wonder about who would kill him first now...it seemed Professor Snape had somehow beat his father to it...although that still did not explain the lack of his father's and Ginny's bonding...something he had been waiting for, for the past few hours.

Severus led Draco down the hall and into his office. After locking and silencing the office behind him, Severus took his place at his desk and indicated for Draco to sit as well. "I'm a little concerned Draco. Ginevra never showed up for her regular session this afternoon and word has it that she was last seen in your company on the way to Charms this afternoon."

Well, guess he did not know what happened...yet...Swallowing Draco looked down for a moment before looking back up at Severus. He was a Malfoy damn it and he was going to take whatever came like a Malfoy. "Sir, this afternoon Ginny and I ran into a girl from Ravenclaw, a sixth year, quite literally actually. After we picked up her things, she introduced herself, and for some reason I felt the pull between my father and Ginny more than before. And I am sorry to admit it but I let something slip that I shouldn't have."

"What _exactly_ did you let slip?" Severus asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I mentioned under my breath that it can drive one insane. I didn't say I was talking about my father, but you know Ginny sir, and she began putting things together. At first, I tried to distract her, but as I said, you know Ginny and that of course did not go over well. In the end I had no choice but to tell her the truth. That in time if the bond is not cemented my father will have to choose between losing his mind and taking drastic measures, and as we both know he will do everything in his power to avoid those 'drastic measures'. I asked Ginny to not do anything stupid before realizing she had already left me and was running down the hall. When I called to see where she was going, she replied that she was going to save a man's life."

"And you didn't think to go after her Mr. Malfoy let alone tell anyone? You know how precarious her position with the Headmaster is right now and yet you sit back and do nothing," fumed Severus.

"Sir, I highly doubt even you would have been able to stop her," Draco pointed out. "And, the truth is I was having a drink. After that, I sort of needed one, mostly to prepare myself for my eventual death. Which I am still wondering who it will come at the hands of. But, if the situation ever arises again, I will no doubt take into consideration what you said and go find someone immediately," Draco replied evenly...maybe he had had a bit too much to drink like Danica suggested...although that Muggle drink had been very lovely...vodka, rum and orange juice...

"Siccus," Severus cast in Draco's direction. "I cannot believe that you went out drinking and knowingly let your friend risk her entire future. Come along Mr. Malfoy, we better go and find your overly Gryffindor friend and your father and try and put a stop to whatever it is they are doing before the Headmaster finds out," Severus said rising from his chair and walking towards the office door.

Damn, he really could have used being slightly drunk for this. Draco thought as he followed Severus from the office

A few minutes later they stopped outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and found the door locked. Frowning Severus murmured the counter-spell and was pleasantly surprised to see Lucius had used that spell from their more...interesting days. Opening the door, he stopped in surprise at the sight that greeted them

"Was there a tornado let loose that I didn't know about Sir? Or did I pass out while drinking and am dreaming this whole thing? Because this is not like my father..." Draco said as he looked around the room that had been utterly destroyed.

"Lucius!" Severus called out as he carefully made his way through the destruction and debris that was the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom towards the staircase leading to the office. Out of curiosity he tried the door handle first and was upset to find the door unlocked. "Bloody hell," he cursed when he found the office in the same if not slightly worse state of destruction than the classroom was in. "Draco, we need to find your father and fast," Severus instructed as he indicated that Draco should join him in the office. Once Draco joined him, they went to use the door leading out to the second-floor corridor only to find it also unlocked.

"This is not good..." Draco murmured as they started down the hall. "We should check his chambers first..." he continued as a few not so nice scenarios travelled through his mind's eye.

When Severus and Draco entered the corridor housing Lucius' private chambers, they were dismayed to find it full of students milling about trying to look as if they were not interested in the crashes emanating from behind the portrait that guarded Lucius' chambers. "Anyone still in this corridor in the next thirty seconds will lose fifty points apiece and serve detention with Filch for an entire week," Severus snarled causing a near panic in the corridor as everyone present beat a hasty retreat, leaving the path to Lucius door clear.

"Do you think you can teach me to snarl like that?" Draco asked looking up at Severus. Severus glared at him before stalking away to the portrait, which quickly opened upon seeing the Potions Master. Draco shrugged and followed quickly. Hey, it could be a useful tool really.

Unfortunately, because Draco was a few seconds behind Severus in entering the rooms he was unprepared for the fact that Severus had stopped immediately upon entering and walked right into his back causing him to hit the floor in a very undignified and very un-Malfoy like way. When he regained his footing, he started to step around Severus. "Would you give me a little warning next…" Draco trailed off as he took in the sight before him. The sitting room was in the identical state of destruction as the classroom and office had been. "Father?" he called out as another loud crash came from the bedroom.

"Well, I suppose this may as well constitute as my punishment for letting things slip to Ginny. If you'll excuse me sir, I'll just be going and hopefully finding my father only destroying things and that Ginny isn't in the middle of all that," Draco said before squaring his shoulders and walking into the other room.

"Draco perhaps..." Severus began before stopping when the boy entered the other room. Well for once he was slow on the uptake; Draco really should not have been the one to go in there...but too late now. Shaking his head, he followed the path Draco had just taken. Two were certainly better than one.

Severus entered the bedroom just in time to pull Draco out of the way of a small end table that crashed against the wall right next to where Draco had been standing moments before. As Severus re-entered the bedroom, he closed his eyes as a rush of emotions assaulted him…dismay, hurt, fear...too many to count. They had always worried something like this might happen when they were spies...but now? "Lucius," he said quietly, trying not to upset his friend any more than he already was, as he ducked a candlestick hurled in his direction. "Stupefy," Severus cast causing Lucius to collapse to the floor. "Draco quickly go to my lab and bring back some calming potions," instructed Severus as he repaired the bed and levitated his friend onto it.

Draco nodded then ran from the room. As fast as possible he reached the lab then returned to his father's chambers. "Here sir," he managed to get out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thank you," Severus said taking the vials from Draco and turning his attention back to the elder Malfoy currently lying unconscious next to him. "Draco I'm going to need you to prop him up like we did for Ginevra back in September so that I can get one of these in him before we revive him."

Draco nodded in understanding and helped his Professor prop his father up into more of a sitting position before helping Severus manipulate Lucius' throat so that he swallowed the entire potion.

"Ennervate," Severus cast once they managed to get the entire potion into Lucius.

Lucius groaned tiredly as he woke up. "Severus? Draco?" he asked in confusion.

"Good evening father," Draco said with a smile. "Um, have you seen Ginny?" he asked just jumping right in. After all, what was the worst that could happen? He could destroy the room. Well, been there, done that.

"What?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"Have you seen Ginny today?" Draco continued softly.

"By the Gods, Ginevra!" Lucius cried as he tried to rise from the bed only to have Severus put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"What happened father?" Draco asked concerned as he glanced over at Severus.

"Ginevra suddenly showed up in my classroom claiming she had a message for me," Lucius said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"A message, from who?" asked Severus.

"From you, actually," replied Lucius.

"From me?" Severus repeated in surprise.

"That's what she said when she finally managed to get the words out. Though I don't think she thought everything through before entering the room," commented Lucius. "When she finally approached my desk to give me the message, all she said was to dismiss the class. I refused because they were in the middle of a test but also because of our current predicament with the Headmaster. She repeated the request, if you could call it that; only this time she looked me directly in the eye when she said it. Oh Gods Severus, the pull was just too strong that I couldn't deny her so I told her to go wait for me in my office and to make sure she wasn't seen before I dismissed the class, locked the door and went up to my office."

"Bloody insistent woman," Draco muttered under his breath

Lucius sent his son a glare before smacking him upside the head. "What the hell did you think you were doing Draco telling her what you did?" Lucius snarled.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Draco shot back as he rubbed his head. "For crying out loud Father, do you think I wanted her to come charging to you and doing the Gods only know what?"

"Yes well, I'm beginning to think it would have been better to have just walked away from her back in Flourish and Blotts and never told her about any of this," Lucius sighed. "At least then maybe she would have had a normal life still, still had a family…"

"That's a load of crap and you know it," Draco interrupted as he glared at the older Malfoy

"You really don't know where she is Severus?" Lucius asked ignoring his son. "She said she had a session with you this afternoon."

"No Lucius, she never arrived for her session," Severus replied worry edging into his voice. "Where did she go after leaving her meeting with you?"

"Umm, that reminds me. How come no one felt the shockwave from a bonding?" Draco added before he realized he had said it, and immediately wondering if he was _trying_ to get himself killed.

"You can thank Albus' impeccable timing for that," Lucius sneered.

"Albus?" Severus asked confused.

"Oh, that's just great," muttered Draco under his breath as he walked over to the window leaving them to talk.

"He decided to crash the party so to speak just as I had finally given in to Ginevra's pleas to 'take her' as she put it," explained Lucius. "The next thing I know Albus is saying he doesn't hold either one of us responsible and that he needed to talk to Ginevra privately, which is when she mentioned the session with you. Albus told her that you could wait until after he had spoken with her. It wasn't long after she left that I was hit with a sensation that she was in trouble, so I went to Albus' office only to find the door locked and warded."

"Bloody hell," Severus murmured. "Come on, let's go see if our esteemed leader is going to let us in," he continued squaring his shoulders.

Lucius cautiously rose from his position on the bed. His rage, subsequent stupefaction and the calming potion had taken a lot out of him. Once on his feet he cast a charm to straighten his clothes before grabbing his cane and following Severus and Draco from his debris filled rooms and towards the Headmaster's office, only to find it still locked and warded in the same manner as when Lucius tried to gain entry earlier.

Each man gave a different growl of frustration and without speaking concluded that they may as well get comfortable because they were not leaving. Although after a few hours, missing dinner, and knowing the moon was quite high in the night sky, they realized that Albus was not going to come out of his office, that was if he was even there. And they reluctantly retired to their rooms, although Lucius joined Severus in his chambers until they had a chance to contact the house-elves about his own chambers.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ginny groaned softly as she started to finally come to. Opening her eyes slightly she groaned again as she was hit by the brightness of the room but when she tried to raise her hand to shield her eyes panic started to set in when she discovered that she could not raise her arms. Lifting her head up, she groggily looked down at her arms only to discover she was strapped down to what she assumed must be a bed. /-/What the…/-/ she thought to herself as she blearily looked around the room. "Professor?" she asked quietly.

"Ahh Miss Weasley...how are you feeling?" Albus asked looking down at her with a slight smile.

"How do you think?" Ginny snapped in frustration as her feelings of panic and dread only increased.

"Please Miss Weasley; I know this is all very confusing. But this is for the best really. You need to get help, and in time with their help you will be much better and once you are well you will be allowed to leave."

"There is nothing wrong with me, Professor. I'm perfectly sane. Professor Dumbledore please, you can't do this," Ginny pleaded, desperation creeping into her voice as she started fighting against her restraints. "You can't keep me here. Please Professor, Lucius…he _needs_ me. If we don't bond, he'll go insane. Please you can't do this," she cried.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but that alone further proves that you do need help. You are so lost in this world that has been created...we need to bring you back child," Albus replied smiling sadly. "Please, get some rest. In the morning they will probably release your restraints, and as long as you don't try to escape you will not have to be restrained. I'm sorry that they have to do it as it is...but it's procedure…and it's for your own safety," he continued before sighing heavily. "I'll be back to visit you soon Miss Weasley, but I doubt you wish to see me now, so I will leave you be. It won't be so bad, really," he trailed off as he stood and walked to the door. "Goodnight Ginevra," he said without turning to her, then leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Hello Miss Weasley," a woman with dark black hair in a ponytail that ended just under her shoulders said as she opened the door. "I trust you slept well."

"Please let me go," Ginny pleaded when the woman entered. "You can't keep me here! You have no right. Please if you don't let me out of here, he'll go insane. Please you can't do this," she begged through her tears.

The woman smiled softly as a look of pity flickered through her eyes than disappeared. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you're in the care of the hospital now. You'll feel better soon, I promise. I'm Diane, and if you need anything just ask for me," she finished with a happier smile before waving her wand slightly.

"No…" Ginny began as she started getting drowsy. "Prof' Snape is guardian. He gives permission for me and Lu…" she trailed of as unwanted sleep claimed her.

Diane shook her head before turning and leaving the room silently. She had to inform the others of the incident so they would be prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Happily Vacationing in the Land of Not Caring**

* * *

Ginny had been at St. Mungo's now for a few days and for the first time since her arrival she was sitting in the window seat in the little common room just off the corridor leading to her 'room' unattended, well not really unattended since Jon, Will, Diane and Sarah were all milling about doing various things, but this was the first time that she did not have either Jon or Will standing guard directly over her. Jon was about 5'10 with sandy brown hair, sage coloured eyes and was built like a reed. Will was almost the exact opposite in build being a large and intimidating guy around 5'8" with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Despite his intimidating stature Will was quite the teddy bear. Ginny slowly turned her attention from what the others were doing and down to her hands. They had taken everything from her that first morning, everything except for the engagement ring Lucius had given her. Nobody could figure out exactly why it was that the ring refused to leave Ginny's finger, even Ginny herself could not explain it. After examining the ring for a few moments to remind herself that she was not crazy and that everything that Lucius had told her was the truth, Ginny turned her gaze out the window.

Ginny had spent the last three days convinced that it was only a matter of time before Lucius or even Professor Snape would show up and get her out of this place but now she was not so sure about that because surely one of them would have come to find her by now, she thought to herself dejectedly. When she heard someone open the door leading to the common room she quickly looked over, her hopes soaring only to come crashing down when she saw it was only a woman looking for Sarah, so she turned her attention back out the window. The woman had looked vaguely familiar to Ginny but for some reason she could not seem to place the face at all. Ginny slowly turned her gaze back into the room when she felt someone watching her, it was that woman that was looking for Sarah and she was staring at Ginny rather curiously. When the woman caught Ginny's eye, she quickly left the room and Ginny returned her attention to the snow covered grounds outside the window.

* * *

Neville sat down to breakfast just as the owls began to arrive with the morning mail. Not surprisingly, he had an owl land in front of him and he removed the letter before it flew away. It was another letter from his grandmother. Pouring a glass of pumpkin juice and finishing making his plate he opened the letter and picked up his fork as he began to read.

_Dear Neville,_

_How are things at school dear? I hope you are having an easier time remembering things, and that you haven't lost Trevor._

_Well, I went to visit your parents this morning. They are doing very well, and I told them you sent your love but couldn't come as you were at school. It seemed to please them, and I know you would have loved to have been there…_

Across the room Draco and the others had just sat down a few minutes later when they heard a large clank like a glass hitting a plate. Looking up they saw Longbottom stand up quickly as his drink no doubt started to fall over the side of the table. Shaking their heads, they turned to their own meal, each not really into breakfast as they had far too much on their minds. It had been four days since Ginny simply disappeared...four very strange, confusing, and worry-filled days. Just as they started to eat, more out of necessity than desire, the entire hall stopped whatever they were doing as a yell came from the Gryffindor table.

Looking up, they, along with the rest of the hall found Longbottom, of all people, yelling at...now this was a surprise. Longbottom was yelling at Weasley.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RON! SHE'S YOUR SISTER YOU PRAT, AND NOW SHE'S IN ST. MUNGO'S, AND MERLIN ONLY KNOWS WHY, AND YOU'RE GLAD! WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC IMBECILE ARE YOU!_"

Just as Neville asked his question, he seemed to suddenly realize the entire school was watching him and turned about thirty shades of red and stammered something, before reaching down and grabbing a piece of paper, turning on his heels and somehow leaving the room rather dignified.

Meanwhile Ron had shrugged and sat down, ignoring the students that had turned to him once Neville was gone. After a few moments everyone started talking amongst themselves about the incident, what it could mean, and their surprise that it had been Neville of all people to completely freak like that.

Of course, no one noticed that there were now four less Slytherins at the table.

"Longbottom!"

Neville stopped in his tracks on the grand staircase when he heard his name called out. Turning around nervously he was not too happy to see Ginny's Slytherin friends approaching him.

"We need to talk," commented Blaise as he took Neville by the arm and led him into an unused classroom on the first floor just off the staircase, the other three following behind and locking and warding the door after they entered.

"What can I help you with?" Neville asked gathering everyone ounce of courage he had.

"The letter," replied Draco as he stalked towards the nervous Gryffindor.

"Yes..." Neville replied, trying not to stutter.

"Hand it over Longbottom," Draco snarled as he stopped in front Neville.

Neville looked at him for a moment debating about the wisdom in handing over a personal letter from his grandmother, then realized this was Draco Malfoy...the outcome of not handing it over was far less appealing than whatever they might say about his Grandmother's letter...on the other hand, no one knew about his parents... "No."

A growl was the only warning any of them got before Draco launched himself at Neville. Luckily for everyone, Blaise was close enough to grab a hold of Draco and restrain him physically before he could hurt Neville since that would all but guarantee the Gryffindor would not relinquish the letter to them. "Calm down Draco," ordered Blaise. "We know you're worried about Ginny. We all are but this is not the way to go about helping her."

"Fine," snarled Draco in reply. "You can let go of me now Zabini, I promise not to hurt the little Gryffindor."

"I'm not sure if I should say thank you..." Neville stuttered glancing between the lot of them. "Look, I'm not saying you can't have the information, just let me read to you the part you care about. The rest is rather personal."

"Look Longbottom…Neville," began Blaise before Draco or the others could say anything. "We don't care about the personal part of the letter. All we care about is the part that you were yelling at the Weasel about. If it's about Ginny, we _need_ you to tell us…it's important…"

"My father's life depends on it," interrupted Draco.

Neville glanced around them nervously. Hang on, why would Professor Malfoy's life depend on Ginny's whereabouts..."Umm, look I know you don't give a hoot about me and all. But why in Merlin's name would Ginny's location be dependant for your father's life?"

Blaise, Millicent and Pansy all looked towards Draco, as it was his decision whether he was going to tell Neville the truth. "I want your word Longbottom that anything you learn here in this room in the next few minutes does _not_ leave this room. If I find out that you've told anybody anything of what I've told you, what I'll do to you will make what your precious Potter did to Voldemort look like child's play," Draco threatened quietly.

"Be real Malfoy, who am I going to tell?" Neville replied before realizing exactly what he said. "I mean, sure you got it," he rushed on.

"I guess that will have to do," Draco sighed dramatically as he leaned back against a table crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you know about Veela, Longbottom?"

"They have the power to basically control men," Neville replied unsure.

Draco snorted. "That's one way of looking at it I suppose. The females do tend to use their Inheritance to control men. The males on the other hand…"

"Males?" Neville asked surprised

"Yes Longbottom, _males_," Draco sneered. "Veela are very powerful magical creatures, the males more so then the females. Pureblood Male Veela are rare and unlike the females of the species the males do not use their Inheritance to control people. As the male ages the strength of their magic increases thus they require something to help balance out that magic."

"That something being a female," Neville replied as several thoughts ran through his mind, things starting to add up.

"Yes Longbottom," Draco sighed. "That something being a female and, in this case, that female is Ginny Weasley."

"So that's why Ginny has been so...different," Neville murmured to himself as everything was confirmed that he had just figured out. "Okay, you want to know what the letter says," he continued with a nod as he began reading… "On another note, something very interesting happened while I was at St. Mungo's this morning. I noticed that one of your classmates was in the common room. The young woman you went to the Yule Ball with back during your fourth year...I wasn't sure if you knew, but it appeared that she is a patient. Knowing that you two are close, I thought that you might want to come visit her sometime..." Trailing off Neville looked up at them. Please dear Merlin do not let him ask why the person writing this letter was at St. Mungo's.

"This is not good," Draco said rubbing his eyes, proving to Neville that he was in fact a human under his mask. "What the hell is she doing at St. Mungo's as a patient of all things?"

"That's a good question Draco," commented Pansy, entering the conversation for the first time. "Wait a minute, who would be writing to you from St. Mungo's Longbottom?"

"Umm, I prefer not to say," Neville began glancing around looking for a way to get past them and out of the room.

"What I don't get is why she is there at all," comment Millicent. "She's improved a lot since September so why would Professor Snape feel it necessary to commit her there, and if what you said about her and your father is the truth Draco, why would Professor Snape do that to your father? Haven't they been friends since they were students here?"

"Dumbledore," Draco said as realization hit.

"What does the Headmaster have to do with this Draco?" asked Blaise in confusion.

"But how the hell did he find out?" Draco mumbled to himself as he started pacing the room.

"Umm, is there anything I can help with? I do know a bit about how they work at St. Mungo's, and as much as it is a horrible thing that Ginny is there...it isn't as bad as it might seem..." Neville said quietly.

"That may be Long…Neville," commented Blaise as he watched his friend pace back and forth, "but what concerns us is what will happen in the meantime."

"Well, I can tell you this. They'll probably keep her under medication to help her get through whatever it is they believe she suffers from. She may be allowed visitors, she may not. The staff will treat her very well, all things considered. St. Mungo's isn't that bad a place really, depending on what you are in it for. On the other hand, it isn't the greatest place to visit when you are visiting someone..." Neville trailed off with a soft sigh. "But it really isn't that bad for those inside...although I'm not sure what it would be like for someone who _isn't_ in need of their help..."

"Draco you don't think…" Blaise trailed off as he caught Draco's eye. "He wouldn't…would he?"

"I think he would Blaise," replied Draco tiredly. "The Headmaster got to them before they could do anything about the bond and you never saw the state of the classroom, my father's office or his personal chambers. And with her being a ward of Hogwarts…"

"WHAT!" the other three Slytherins cried in disbelief.

"Umm, what do you mean Ginny's a ward of Hogwarts... what about her family?" Neville asked confused before the other three could say anything.

"Her family disowned her back in September around the same time that her own housemates turned on her," explained Pansy, a hint of anger showing in her voice. "What I want to know is what do you mean by her being a ward of Hogwarts Draco. I thought Professor Snape was her guardian."

"He was but it seems that somehow the paperwork was never filed," Draco explained. "Remember that game of Truth or Dare back in September and the specific dare and truth we asked her?" when the Slytherins in the room nodded, Draco continued, "Well, that's when I figured out the truth about what she was. Professor Snape and I locked the two in the Room of Requirement for the night but apparently the Headmaster found out about it and somehow got Ginny to agree to keep her distance. That is when we learned that Professor Dumbledore somehow managed to get around the apprenticeship papers and made her a ward of Hogwarts. She told Professor Snape and me when she returned to her rooms later that day."

"Okay, hold on, back up the Thestral here," Neville said stepping towards them.

The four Slytherins all raised questioning eyebrows at Neville's comment.

"Okay, let me see if I have this straight. Ginny was disowned by the Weasleys...well that explains Ron convincing Hermione to let him change the password the first night of school..." Neville mused before shaking his head. "Anyway, she was disowned, man that is a weird thought to think about in connection to the Weasleys... but then she became Professor Snape's apprentice. So, she should have become his ward. But she hasn't yet and is instead a ward of the school. She is also the significant other of your father," he began pointing at Draco, "but for some reason they haven't done this bond thing, which caused your father to destroy several places. So, I'm taking a guess this bond thing is part of what you meant about your father's life depending on this..." Neville trailed off as he began to pace. "Anyway, the Headmaster has had her committed to St. Mungo's, as only one's guardian can have a person under the age of eighteen committed unless it is court ordered or ordered by a doctor. Although she hasn't had any time to see a doctor, and we would have heard about a court trial, so it had to be the Headmaster. But why would he have her committed...unless he thinks she has either lost her mind or become severely delusional...but what could make him think that, she's the sanest person I know. Unless..." Neville stopped mid-step and turned to face them. "Just how rare is it for a male to be a Veela?"

"Extremely rare," replied Draco. "There aren't that many pureblood male Veela in Britain. As far as I know, my family are the only ones."

"Okay, for a moment here let's put ourselves in his shoes. You find out that one of your students is the supposed whatever for a man with a son who is older than her. And said man is a male Veela, which is never taught about in school, so it's safe to consider they aren't a very well-known species or whatever we wish to call them. And not only is she the whatever of said man, they need to bond, which I'm going to safely guess means they need to sleep together...oh, bad mental picture," Neville said stopping and grimacing. "Okay, think about something else Longbottom..." he continued before shaking his head. "All right, if you guys were the Headmaster... would you believe all this?"

"What I don't understand is why they didn't consummate this bond in the summertime? You said it yourself Draco that Ginny was at the Manor this summer," inquired Pansy.

"That Miss Parkinson is none of your concern," Lucius said quietly from the doorway.

"Father," Draco said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing about the five of you. Please tell me the four of you are not picking on this poor helpless Gryffindor," commented Lucius as he strolled into the room.

"Of course not, Father," replied Draco causing Lucius to raise an eyebrow in mild disbelief.

"They really aren't sir. And I hate to say this, because I know I'm taking my life in my hands, but she had a point," Neville rushed out. "I mean, I know it isn't any of our business, but it could help us all understand why it is the Headmaster seems to have had Ginny admitted to St. Mungo's."

"What did you just say, Mr. Longbottom?" Lucius asked in shock.

"Umm... Ginny's in St. Mungo's..." Neville said taking a step back. "Stupid stupid stupid," he mumbled to himself.

"How?" Lucius demanded as he grabbed Neville by the arms.

"Father…"

"How do you know this?" demanded Lucius.

"My grandmother saw her in the common room yesterday morning. She had gone to visit my parents..." Neville tumbled out, earlier fears about anyone knowing going away at the knowledge that a man who could very well do Merlin only knew what was two feet from him and seriously pissed at someone, and right now he was the closest thing to this irate man.

"_DAMN IT!_" Lucius cursed as he lashed out and sent the nearest desk flying across the room, scaring the room's occupants in the process.

"Father," Draco said quietly walking up behind Lucius and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have to keep it together…for Ginny. She needs you now more than ever before and you won't be of any use to her if you give in to it now. I promise we'll figure out how to get her out of there but in order to do that you _need_ to keep it together."

Lucius nodded. "I will go inform Severus of the latest development," he said as he turned and made his way to the door. He stopped just before leaving. "Forgive my outburst, Mr. Longbottom, and thank you for your help." With that said Lucius left the students alone and made his way towards the dungeons."

"Come on guys, we better get to class. We've already missed first period and if we miss many more it might raise suspicions with the Headmaster and the last thing we want to do is jeopardize Ginny any more than she already is," commented Pansy.

"Yeah, what she said," repeated Neville staring at the door in shock. "Err Draco can I talk to you a minute alone?"

"Go ahead you guys," urged Draco. "I'll catch you up." Draco watched the others leave before turning back to Neville. "What can I do for you Long…Neville?"

"Does he do that often, apologize I mean?" Neville asked still in shock.

"Not usually to Gryffindors," Draco smirked before a look of sadness entered his eyes. "What you just saw was a side to my father that he doesn't show to anyone other than me, my mother, Professor Snape and I'm sure Ginny has seen it. You gave him something that no one else could Neville and I thank you for that," Draco said as he started towards the door.

"Err, what did I give him?"

"Hope," Draco replied quietly just before he slipped through the door.

"Malfoy," Neville called rushing out after him.

"What is it Longbottom," sneered Draco since they were back in the hall, although if you paid close enough attention the usual feeling behind it was absent.

"Look, you need any help, any at all to get her back. Come get me," Neville explained quickly, his voice low. "I do happen to know how to get a certain librarian's pet to get any books in the library for me, not to mention any research I need. Without her knowing what it's for... so, think about it okay?" Neville finished with a slight nod before turning and rushing off to his second class.

Draco stood there for a moment completely stunned at Neville's offer of assistance. The boy was growing a backbone. Shaking his head as if to clear the cobwebs Draco turned back the way he had been going and headed off to his second class.

* * *

As the weeks passed and winter faded into spring Ginny's protests started to diminish as she slowly drew into herself. The staff in charge of her care had reached a point that they did not know what to do. And so, they met one afternoon to discuss her progress and see if they could come up with a solution.

"Sarah, I just don't know what to do," sighed Diane. "I can't reach her, and she refuses to talk. All she does is sit in the window all day alternating between looking outside and looking at the ring on her finger, which nobody seems to be able to remove. I don't think even she can remove it, to tell you the truth."

"I know Diane," Sarah agreed softly. "And you're right, I don't know if she can remove it either..."

"I feel like we've failed her somehow, Sarah. Albus put her in our care and it seems like she's not getting any better and in fact may be getting worse. Maybe…maybe she was just too far gone by the time she came to us," comment Diane sadly.

"Diane may be right... But how do we tell Albus we failed..." Will began shaking his head. "I would hate to see her here for the rest of her life, but it seems as if we have no choice."

/-/They're probably talking about me again. They're always talking about me in some way. Maybe they're right. Maybe the Headmaster was right. Maybe everything I was led to believe was a lie,/-/ Ginny thought to herself as she watched her 'prison' guards talking quietly on the other side of the room. That was what they were to her, prison guards and her bedroom her cell. When Jon caught her eye across the room Ginny quickly dropped her gaze down to her hands and the ring that was determined to stay on her finger no matter what anybody tried to do to remove it. /-/If it was all just a lie then why would Lu…no…_Professor Malfoy_ give me this? Why would he say he'd marry me? He promised to protect me and yet I'm still here,/-/ Ginny thought sadly as she turned her gaze back out the window. /-/How could I be so foolish as to believe him? Was I that desperate for attention that I would believe the word of a known Death Eater? He tried to kill me in my first year so why would he care about me all of a sudden? Oh Gods! I'm a link to Tom so maybe he was only using me to try to resurrect the Dark Lord again. It's been done before so why not a second time,/-/ Ginny thought as panic started to set in and she started to hit her hand and her head against the glass window.

"Bloody hell," Jon murmured before rushing across the room towards Ginny.

Everyone looked up and sighed. "That's the second time this week," Diane whispered as they watched Jon pull her away from the window. Thank the Gods the window was charmed not to break.

Ginny struggled against Jon's restraining embrace as he pulled her from the window before going completely limp in his arms as she let her sobs take over.

Jon easily lifted her into his arms and took her back to her room. Casting the spells that would calm her and make her sleep, he left her once she had travelled to the realm of dreams. Re-joining the others he simply shook his head.

"She's truly sinking further into her madness," mused Will sadly.

"And there is nothing we can do I'm afraid," Diane agreed

"No, but perhaps the girl arriving in a few days can," Sarah said drawing their attention. "Albus contacted me today; he may be bringing another student to us. Like Miss Weasley she has fallen to the same delusion. But perhaps they will be able to help each other out of the madness..." Sarah trailed off before shaking her head. "Come, we have other patients to attend to. Standing here talking isn't helping anyone," she continued turning and walking to her desk. The others looked at each other once before nodding and splitting apart.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat down at his desk with a sigh. It had been weeks since he regrettably had to have Ginny committed. And from what he had learned she was only falling further into her madness. Having one of his students committed had never been his goal in life, and if there had been any other way, he would have used it. But he had not found one, and had still not found one. And now things were only getting worse.

Over the past weeks, Lucius and Severus had been trying every means possible to get Ginevra out of St. Mungo's. A task he had known they would not find easy. As much as Severus would not admit it, Lucius had dragged the poor girl so far down that it would be impossible for her to find reality without the help of professionals. In all honesty Lucius probably needed to be committed as well. At the same time, the Malfoys were the last people he would have suspected to fall for a story about male Veela. Everyone knew that there was no such thing as male Veela. If there were, should there not have been some reference to them in books, even if they were not known to common knowledge. And yet there was not a single reference to them, anywhere. And still, the Malfoys had believed this ridiculous story, theory, belief... Yes, it was madness, plain and simple. And Lucius had dragged poor Ginevra down with him.

Albus had thought that by getting her away, that it might truly end. Lucius could not be saved, but perhaps young Ginny could. And he had never thought that Draco would have been taken in by the same story...although he should have looking back. And now another girl had fallen prey to the family.

Ever since Ginny had gone to the hospital, Draco had been in the presence of young Miss. Morgan of Ravenclaw. At first, he had not thought anything of it, a simple teenage relationship...But then he had overheard a conversation between the two one day when he had been walking down the halls. Like Ginny before her, young Danica had been drawn into the dream. When he had tried to talk to her about it, to tell her that it was not real, she replied that no matter what he may think, she was Draco's mate, just as Ginny was Lucius' mate.

Shaking his head Albus leaned back and closed his eyes. He could not help Draco; Draco was his father's responsibility and an adult at that. But Danica was one of his students. And today he had received the paperwork from her parents giving him the authority to help her in any way possible. They knew that she was ill, but not the details. Albus could not bear to tell them their daughter had fallen prey to a delusion about Veela. Especially as her family would not have a clue as to what a Veela was. This was perhaps one of the only drawbacks of allowing Muggleborn witches and wizards into the school, when these sorts of events could arise, no matter how rare, it was even more difficult when the family would have no idea about what was happening.

Now, only one question remained. He had contacted Sarah to get her opinion on the matter. And to find out about Ginny's condition. On one hand Sarah agreed that it could be in Danica's best interest if she was sent to the hospital. On the other, could he really have another student committed?

No, it was not a question about his regrets or fears. Danica needed help. And he could not provide it here at the school. The source of her delusion was here. His mind was already made up... he just had not realized it.

Tomorrow, tomorrow he would take her to St. Mungo's. His only hope was that she would not be too far-gone yet. That she would have a better reaction than Ginny.

* * *

"A moment please Miss Morgan," squeaked Professor Flitwick as the Sixth year Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Charms class was preparing to leave.

"Certainly sir," Danica replied stopping and coming back to him. "What can I do for you?" she continued only half there. The other half of her mind was thinking about the latest attempt to get Ginny out of St. Mungo's.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has asked to meet with both of us in regard to your plans for when you finish Hogwarts. He likes to do this with his Muggleborn students, as they generally are not aware of all the opportunities that are out there. So, if you will just accompany me to his office, we'll get the meeting underway," explained Filius as he hoped down from the books he used as a podium.

Danica was surprised but shrugged and followed him from the room. Silent minutes later they had arrived at the gargoyle and were making their way up the spiral staircase before they were standing in the Headmaster's office.

"Ahh Filius, Miss Morgan, how good of you to come," Albus began as he rose. "Sherbet Lemon, Miss Morgan?" he asked with a smile.

"No, thank you Sir," Danica replied walking over and taking a seat. Screw his offering. He had called her from a planned meeting with Draco, so she was not going to be the nice little witch.

Albus smiled before turning to Filius. "Filius, I received word form Minerva, she called a meeting for the House Heads...it seems you are needed there now."

"Of course, Albus; would you like to reschedule this meeting?" Filius asked before leaving.

"No need Filius, I'll just get it out of the way now. I'm sure Miss Morgan and I can accomplish it on our own," Albus replied with a wave of his hand

"Then I shall leave you to it Headmaster," Filius replied with a slight nod. "Miss Morgan, I will see you in the common room later if you have any questions about what you've discussed with the Headmaster here today," he finished before turning and making his way out of the office and towards the staff room.

"Miss Morgan, would you care to take a walk with me?" Albus asked turning to her. "I thought you might like to visit Miss Weasley, seeing as you seem to care about her a great deal," Albus continued

"Ginny?" Danica asked sitting forward. If she went, she could find out how she was, bring the news back to the others.

"Yes. So, would you like to see her my dear?" Albus asked

"Of course," Danica replied quickly as she stood up. She had to get there before he had a chance to change his mind.

Albus nodded then led her to the fireplace in his private office. Allowing her to enter first he watched her disappear then quickly followed. Silently and quickly leading her to the ward he nodded at Sarah, then led her down to Ginny's room.

"Ginny?" Danica asked softly the moment they entered the room. Ginny was sitting on her bed staring out the window as they entered.

Ginny slowly turned almost vacant eyes towards Danica when she felt the girl next to her before turning her gaze back out the window, never once saying a thing.

"Oh Ginny," Danica whispered as she leaned down next to her. "Ginny, we're trying to get you out. Lucius is trying to rescue you," she whispered in her ear before standing up quickly and glancing over at the Headmaster. He seemed to not have heard anything or noticed anything.

At hearing Lucius' name Ginny started banging her head and her left hand against the window, showing both Danica and Albus that she still wore the engagement ring given to her. Slowly the banging started getting harder and more frequent.

"Oh, my goodness, Ginny please stop," Danica cried softly as she reached out and took her wrist in her hand, "I'm sorry," she whispered looking up at the Headmaster who had moved closer to them. "I don't think she likes having me around," she continued hoping he would not ask questions.

"It would seem that way." Albus continued as Danica hugged the other girl lightly.

The minute Ginny felt Danica's arms around her she leaned into the oddly familiar presence and started crying quietly, grabbing a hold of Danica's robes in the process.

"Oh Ginny," Danica whispered as she pulled the girl closer, letting her cry.

Albus sighed and stepped back, before leaving the room. Let them have their moment and perhaps Danica would be able to help Ginny. Silently making his way down the hall he nodded at Sarah. "They are in Ginevra's room. Danica seems to have reached her. It will probably be best if you don't take her until after she comes searching for me."

"Yes, it probably will, and it is good Ginny has reached out to her," Sarah agreed softly.

Albus nodded, and she watched him leave silently down the hall. Shaking her head, she left her post to get Diane and Will and have them wait in the hallway a few feet from Ginny's room.

Sometime later Ginny had cried herself to sleep and Danica rose from the bed. Having realized the Headmaster was no longer in the room, she went to look for him outside in the hall, although she was not expecting to find a woman with dark hair standing not far away. "Hello, can you tell me where Professor Dumbledore is?" she asked looking around and seeing a man a few feet down the hall behind her.

"I'm afraid he had to leave my dear. But don't worry everything's going to be all right. I'm Diane."

"Ummm okay," Danica began starting to get a very bad feeling. "Well if you can just show me the way to get back to Hogwarts, I'll be on my way."

"I'm sorry dear, but the school isn't expecting you back for some time..." Diane began glancing over her shoulder. "If you can just follow me, we'll get you settled."

"Excuse me?" Danica asked stepping back. Yes, the bad feeling was growing.

"Please sweetheart, let's not have a bad start," Diane tried.

"Umm I don't know what you are thinking, but I really have to be going so..." Danica said before trying to move past her. The last thing she remembered was an odd feeling in the back of her neck, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Draco, would you stop pacing already?" groaned Blaise tiredly as he watched his friend wear a path in the dungeon floor.

"Something's wrong," replied Draco distractedly as he continued to pace much to Blaise's annoyance.

"What is it Draco? What's wrong?" Blaise asked as he threw his quill down giving up on trying to work on his homework while Draco continued to pace the Common Room.

"Danica didn't show up to meet me like she was supposed to, then she missed dinner...it's not like her to not contact me if she's going to miss something," Draco continued pacing.

"And this has you wearing a hole in the dungeon floor?" Blaise asked curiously sharing a concerned look with Pansy and Millicent. "Draco have you forgotten the fact that Danica Morgan is a Ravenclaw…a _Muggleborn_ Ravenclaw to be exact?"

"No, I haven't forgotten you idiot," Draco hissed turning towards them. "And don't call her that," he growled, giving them a glare that would kill any normal being, then turned on his heels to stalk over to the window.

"And what _exactly_ did I call Miss Morgan that you seem to find so offensive Draco," snapped Blaise at Draco's back. "I simply called her a Muggleborn, which is what she is, unlike you who have said a hell of a lot worse things to Muggleborns and half-bloods. Let's not forget some of the things you said to Ginny over the years, who is not only your Father's mate but a pureblood witch, albeit a poor one but that doesn't change the fact that she comes from a family almost as old as yours."

"I'm sorry; I thought you said something else," Draco replied softly. "And your right, I've said worse to Ginny, and she is my father's mate..."

"You thought I said mudblood didn't you," demanded Blaise as he walked over to Draco and turned him around. "I'm finding it a little hard to swallow that the guy who has spent his life tormenting Granger by calling her a mudblood is suddenly defending a Muggleborn Ravenclaw."

"Yeah well, she wasn't Danica," Draco snapped back before shrugging him off.

"What the hell is going on here Draco? Why are you so bloody concerned over this Danica girl?" insisted Blaise as he followed Draco across the room, he was not about to let his friend get out of answering his questions. "Ever since Ginny's disappearance you spend all your free time with that bloody girl. You do realize you're fast becoming the laughingstock of the school right? The great and powerful Draco Malfoy pureblood wizard, following around Danica Morgan, Muggleborn witch, like a little lost puppy dog."

"I don't give a damn about the Wizarding World!" Draco yelled as he turned on Blaise causing Blaise to take a step back. He might have gone too far... "And it's none of your damn business why I've been spending time with her. _BUT_ to get you to leave me the hell alone, I'll tell you. She's my mate you idiot!"

"Who knows this?" demanded Lucius as he grabbed a hold of Draco's arm, turning Draco to face him. "Who have you told? Gods damn it, Draco, tell me who have you told this too?"

"When did you get here?" Draco asked surprised.

"Severus and I just returned from London a few minutes ago," explained Lucius. "Now tell me, who have you told?"

"What do you think Father?" Draco asked rolling his eyes. "Before today the only person who knew was Danica."

"Good. The last thing we need is for Danica to befall the same fate as Ginevra," replied Lucius tiredly.

"Is there any word on getting Ginny out of that place?" asked Pansy quietly.

"It's not good I'm afraid," commented Lucius as he collapsed into one of the sofas in the Common Room that had become surprisingly empty with his entrance.

"Meaning what sir?" pushed Pansy.

"Meaning there is nothing we can do directly to get her out unless we can somehow prove that what she says is the truth. Albus has a long reach I'm afraid and his bloody Order members everywhere. They refused to even allow Severus in to see Ginevra, claiming the only person allowed to see her was her legal guardian, in other words…Albus, and they refused to listen to reason when it came to the issue of exactly who Ginevra's legal guardian is."

"Bloody hell," Draco sighed as he sat down as well. "So now what?"

"That's a very good question Draco," Lucius sighed. "Unfortunately, it's a question that neither Severus nor I seem to have the answer to."

"So, it looks like we have to convince them that what we're talking about is true," Millicent mused.

"But how do we do that?" Pansy pointed out.

"Granger," Draco suggested without even realizing he said it.

Lucius raised a disbelieving eyebrow towards his son. "Miss Granger? Whatever could Miss Granger do to assist us? As far as I know Miss Granger and the rest of her noble Gryffindors despise Ginevra and let's not forget how they feel about us Slytherins. Have you forgotten Draco that she was assigned as my and Ginevra's _keeper_, by the Headmaster? She is one of Albus' precious _Gryffindors_ so whatever makes you think she would be willing to assist us?"

"We don't go to Granger, Father," Draco replied with a knowing smirk. "But we will get her help."

"How do you plan on gaining her assistance without going to her directly?" Lucius asked concern and curiosity fighting for dominance in his voice as the other three Slytherins all turned curious looks at Draco.

"Neville," Draco explained simply

"Longbottom?" asked Pansy before anyone else could voice the same question.

"Yes, a while ago he offered any help he could give. His own words were that he was a man who knew how to get the librarian's pet to find out anything he needed her to, without realizing why she was doing it," Draco explained with a smirk. "All these years, who would have thought the boy was good for something besides driving Snape insane."

"But how do we go about letting Longbottom know that we're taking him up on his offer?" questioned Millicent

"Danica could approach him..." Draco began. "Or send him a letter and arrange a meeting, less suspicious for a Ravenclaw to approach a Gryff...of course it would help if I knew where the hell she was," he trailed off with a slight growl.

"Miss Morgan is missing?" Lucius asked as he paled slightly. "How long?"

"She was supposed to meet me after last class this afternoon. She never showed, and she wasn't at dinner either." Draco explained growing concerned. "What's going on?"

"Then I'm afraid my earlier concerns may have already come to pass," Lucius said cryptically. He continued when he saw the look of fear and worry on his son's face. "While Severus was arguing with the duty nurse, I overheard two orderlies talking. A new patient had just arrived, and the other nurse was tending to her. It was a young woman, around the same age as the other one and had apparently succumbed to the same affliction. They said that they hoped that this newest patient, who wasn't as far gone into her delusion, would be able to help the other girl. I can only assume that this 'other girl' is Ginevra and if Miss Morgan is now missing as well..."

"But how did he do it Professor?" asked Blaise. "I thought only a parent, or a legal guardian could have someone committed. I understand how he managed to get Ginny committed seeing as he somehow managed to get her as a ward of Hogwarts despite the Apprenticeship with Professor Snape. But how could he get Danica committed without her parents' consent?"

"Danica is in St. Mungo's?" Draco asked surprisingly calm.

"I'm not a hundred percent certain Draco but that would be my guess, yes," his father replied watching his son carefully, knowing exactly how the young man before him was feeling.

Draco took a breath before nodding. "All right, well, in that case. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Neville and see if he can still help," he said standing up, his demeanour still quite calm.

"How do you plan to get Longbottom now?" Blaise pointed out.

"Easy, just pick on him like always," Draco replied before walking from the room.

"Is it just me, or was he too calm for finding out his mate is now in the nut house, and was put there by the Headmaster, just like one of his closest friends?" Pansy said after a few moments.

"Especially after what he told us when Ginny first disappeared," commented Millicent, forgetting for a moment that Lucius was still in the room.

"Millie," Pansy hissed as she looked between her friend and her Professor.

"Sorry Professor Malfoy," Millicent apologized shyly.

"It's alright Miss Bulstrode. Even though Draco is less likely to react in the same way as I did given that he has only had his Inheritance since January and known Miss Morgan to be his mate for two months, while I have had my Inheritance for over twenty years and have known Ginevra to be my mate for nine months. He will not react as violently as I did but I would still recommend at least one of you, most likely you Mr. Zabini go after my son and prevent him from doing anything untoward to the Headmaster," Lucius suggested. "I think I best go inform Professor Snape of the latest development. Mr. Zabini, Miss Bulstrode, Miss Parkinson," Lucius said with a nod to each before leaving the common room for Severus' quarters.

Blaise nodded at the others before quickly following Lucius from the room. Making his way to the Headmaster's office on a hunch, which was quickly confirmed thanks to the whispers about Draco being in a very weird mood, even for him, he was quite surprised to find the gargoyle still open. Quickly making his way up the stairs, he soon heard Draco inside.

"_HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO GET HER COMMITTED?!_"

"Mr. Malfoy, please sit down," the Headmaster's voice echoed down to the stairs.

Blaise steeled his resolve and knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office.

"I will not sit down until you answer my questions!" Draco snapped back.

When still no answer came to his knock, Blaise sighed and knocked a second time, louder than before.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that that is none of your business. Now kindly leave my office," the Headmaster replied.

"Why you..." Draco growled.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore Sir," Blaise said sticking his head in the door when his knocks still went unanswered. "But Professor Snape has requested a meeting with all the Slytherin Prefects in the Potions lab for about 5 minutes ago. He sent me to find Draco."

"Of course, Mr. Zabini," Albus replied looking over at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I do believe we've discussed everything necessary for this topic. Good day."

Draco glared at him before turning and walking past Blaise out of the room and down the stairs. "So, out of curiosity, who sent you?" he asked not turning to his friend.

"Your Father did Draco. He was afraid you were going to do exactly what you did," replied Blaise as he fell into step with his friend.

"Humph," Draco snorted in reply.

"By the Gods Draco, the man has had two students committed to St. Mungo's and he did it in a way that would not raise questions until after they were gone. Did you honestly think he was just going to tell you what you wanted to know or were you even thinking at all?" snapped Blaise in frustration.

"Blaise, you're my best friend, but until you have been in the shoes that my family is bound to don't try to lecture me on this. Yes, it may have been stupid but I don't give a care. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to look for Longbottom and I promise, no more threatening the Headmaster, even if he is a bastard," Draco finished low enough for only Blaise to hear.

"Fine I won't lecture you anymore I'll just leave that up to your father then," commented Blaise. "Come on let's go find that Gryffindor, shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Plan of Action**

* * *

"Neville, must we do this now. I need to work on my N.E.W.T.s," Hermione sighed as she looked up from a book. "Not that this doesn't interest me, you know it does...but we've been at this for two weeks and have read almost every book in the library."

"Please Hermione, I need this information if I hope to just pass the class never mind the N.E.W.T. for Defence Against the Dark Arts," pleaded Neville.

"Neville..." Hermione groaned as she sat back, rubbing her temples. "Why in the name of all that is good did you choose this topic? How did you even hear of it for that matter?" she asked the question that had been poking around her mind since the first day Neville came to her.

"Well, I was given a list of topics to choose from and I remembered when Fleur was here for the Tournament it was discovered that she was part Veela and thought it might be interesting to learn more about them. I thought it was a little odd that we've only ever heard of female Veela and began wondering how there can still be Veela around if there are no male Veela since the Veela blood would thin out with successive generations without the influx of male Veela blood," explained Neville nervously as he stood there hoping Hermione would buy his reasoning.

"Neville, you are a genius, how I never had that same question is beyond me," Hermione said sitting up suddenly. "Okay, let's start with some of the books Madam Pince brought from the restricted section," she continued, if Neville did not know better, he would think she had taken some sort of energy potion.

Neville blushed at her compliment and reminded himself he needed to thank Blaise the next chance he got for helping him come up with a viable excuse in case it was needed as he pulled one of the heavy tomes towards himself and began reading.

* * *

"She's still calling for Danica at night," Diane said gathering the attention of her colleagues.

"Poor Ginny. She finally did come out of her shell, and all she wants is Danica, and we've had to keep the other girl locked in her room since the day she came in," Will replied as they watched the redhead in her usual spot across the room, still looking out the window.

"Yes, but we didn't have a choice. Danica kept trying to escape," Sarah pointed out softly.

"But she won't anymore...will she?" Diane asked softly.

"Now that the meds have kicked in, I don't think that will be any sort of a problem. She's calmed down a great deal," Sarah replied thinking back to Jon's report. "At least that's what Jon says, and he does have the most interaction with the girl."

"Speak of the devil," Will said a moment later and the others looked up to see Jon coming down the hall with a much different Danica Morgan than the one that had arrived two weeks earlier. Gone were the beads, make-up, jewellery, and interesting clothing choices. In its place was a girl with hair in a single short braid, ending just between her shoulder blades, and a simple white t-shirt and sweats. The only thing that distinguished her from the other patients was her hair, which was comprised of those six sections of blonde and black hair.

"Hello Danica," Diane said with a sickening sweet smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Diane, she's not a five-year-old," Jon reminded softly as Danica rolled her eyes. "Ginny's over there if you want to go see her," he continued to Danica in a normal voice.

"Thank you," Danica replied, before glaring at Diane, Sarah, and Will, then walking across the room.

"You're sure the meds are working?" Diane asked after a moment

"Yes. You saw her that first day. She just doesn't like you guys," Jon replied with a smile.

"So why does she like you and not us?" Will asked before rolling his eyes at the answer.

"Because I'm special."

Across the room Danica approached Ginny slowly. Thanks to those meds they were forcing into her, she was floating on a cloud, sort of detached from her surroundings...but she still knew who Ginny was. And that they needed each other. Stopping behind Ginny in the window, she reached up and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

When Ginny felt the hand touch her shoulder, she turned to see which of the nurses or orderlies was going to remove her from her spot. She didn't think she had done anything wrong since she had sat down there this morning so she had no idea why they would be removing her from the room so soon. She was not quite prepared for what met her eyes when she finally turned around. "Danica?" she asked in a very hesitant whisper, convinced she was seeing things.

Danica smiled softly. "Hi Ginny."

At hearing the girl speak, Ginny tentatively reached out a hand towards her. "Danica!" Ginny cried out, throwing her arms around the other girl when she felt flesh beneath her hands.

"Hey darlin'," Danica replied with a smile as she somehow got them sitting down once more

"It's really you? I'm not imagining this?" questioned Ginny with tears in her eyes.

"No Ginny darlin', you aren't imagining it. I'm really here."

"But then…where have you been? Why haven't I seen you before this? I thought I was going even more crazy than I already am…"

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't have any choice. And you are not crazy. I'm sorry for not being here. I was ill so I couldn't even get out of bed. But if you want to visit sometime, I'm in the room across the hall and two doors to the left from your room," she explained, not wanting to tell Ginny what had really happened. That she had been strapped down to the bed because she had tried to escape, then had resorted to trying to scratch Jon's eyes out when they locked her in the room, him in there to keep her in the room. After that they strapped her down, and while she still hated the circumstances, she had grown to like Jon...and wasn't planning on scratching his eyes out at the first opportunity anytime soon...now the rest of that little quartet of employees... Shaking her head slightly, Danica turned her full attention back to Ginny as she spoke.

"Why are we here Danica? I did nothing wrong…did I?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"No Ginny. You didn't do anything. The rest of the world just doesn't understand about our situation and so they think it's not real," she explained softly.

"I think they're right," replied Ginny quietly, turning her gaze back out the window. "It's not real, everything I've been told was a lie…"

"No Ginny. It's not a lie," Danica argued, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Sweetie, it's not. You aren't the only one who is the mate to a Veela male. And if it was a lie, could they have really convinced two of us? Could they make you feel the way you do about Lucius? Could they make Draco ignore the fact that I'm a Muggle-born? If this was all a lie, wouldn't Draco have chosen otherwise because of my past? It's not a lie darlin'. It's the truth; there are male Veela. And as unique as they are, it makes us even more special to be their mates. Where can one find a love as great as the one we've been given? Don't give up hope. They're coming for us. Lucius is coming for you. He won't let you stay here forever. It's just taking a bit to work around the things Albus has done."

"Lucius is all I have left Danica and yet I feel him slipping away," Ginny said barely above a whisper, gently resting the side of her head on the window along with her hand. "If I lose him too…"

"You won't. I promise you, love. You will never lose him. You may be separated now, but that's only temporary. You are going to have years together, and when you're old and grey you'll look back on this and say remember when you rescued me from Mungo's? Thank you again. And he's going to smile and kiss you and no doubt carry you off to the bedroom even then."

"I hope you're right Danica. I really hope you're right," Ginny sighed as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Of course, I'm right. Now get your butt up. We're going to drag Jon into a round of B.S."

"A round of B.S.?" Ginny asked in confusion as Danica pulled her up from her window seat.

"It's a card game. Bullshit, more commonly known as B.S. You deal the entire deck to those playing, then you go around the group and each person takes a certain number of cards, says what they are, and puts them down. Like I would say I'm putting down 4 Aces. And you have to only do one number each time, Ace through King, so it can be anywhere between 1 and 4 cards each time. Anyway, then you and Jon for this particular game would have to guess if I'm telling the truth or if I'm lying. If one of you thinks I'm lying, either because you have an Ace or for another reason, you say Bullshit. At which time I have to flip those 4 cards over. Let's say Jon called me on it, if they are all Aces, Jon would have to pick up the cards, if they are not, then I would. And the key is to get rid of all our cards." Danica explained.

"Oh…okay…is this a Muggle thing?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yup. So, let's go see if we can talk Jon into playing us for chocolate."

"Alright," agreed Ginny a little tentatively as she allowed Danica to pull her away from the window.

* * *

It was now early May and the Seventh years were busy studying for their N.E.W.T.s, all the Seventh years except for a small group currently huddled in a corner of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Have either of you heard anything from Longbottom on you know?" asked Pansy quietly.

"Not yet," replied Blaise as Draco shook his head.

"What is taking him so long?" questioned Pansy.

"I just saw the strangest thing this side of Hell," one of the other Slytherins commented as he walked into the room.

"Well since we've already seen Snape in a dress it must be something else," commented another Slytherin as they looked up from their books. "So, what was it?"

"There's a Gryffindor wandering the corridors out there. That one with the toad if I'm right."

That caught the attention of the four Seventh years causing them all to look between each other. With silent agreement, Blaise and Pansy rose from their spots and quickly exited the common room. They found Neville wandering around the hall in the area of the Potions classroom a few minutes later.

"Neville," Blaise called quietly trying to get the nervous Gryffindor's attention without drawing too much attention to himself in the process.

"What? Oh... uhh hello..." Neville replied nervously glancing around. "Umm I was sent to give you a message from Professor Snape," he continued looking around.

"Really?" sneered Pansy as she and Blaise took up what appeared to be threatening positions around Neville, for all appearances, pinning him to the wall.

"Neville go with Pansy she'll take you to the others and I'll go for the Professors," instructed Blaise quietly. "Make sure you take him the other way so that the others don't see a Gryffindor in their Common Room."

"Right," agreed Pansy. "Come on Longbottom," commented Pansy as she started to lead the way down the hall away from the direction Blaise was currently heading.

Blaise quickly made his way towards Severus' chambers intent on finding him and then on finding Lucius. The fates seemed to be smiling down on him at that moment as he happened to find both of the Professors he sought together in the Potion's Master's office.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, Professor Malfoy," Blaise greeted when he entered Severus' office after receiving permission.

"What can I do for you Mr. Zabini?" questioned Severus.

"I thought you both might like to know that Neville just showed up in the dungeons. He gave Pansy and I the code phrase we came up with to let us know he'd found something," explained Blaise.

"Where is Mr. Longbottom now?" asked Lucius.

"Pansy's taken him to Draco's room via the secret entrance so that the other Slytherins won't see a Gryffindor in their midst ensuring that word of this meeting can't get back to the Headmaster," replied Blaise.

"Excellent thinking Mr. Zabini," praised Severus. "Come along Lucius, I think we all need to hear what Mr. Longbottom has to say."

"I couldn't agree more Severus," replied Lucius as he rose from his seat and followed Severus and Blaise towards the hidden entrance to his son's room.

The three quickly made their way through the dungeons and were soon entering Draco's room through the secret entrance. What they found was rather quite amusing. Poor Neville was beside himself being so deep in Slytherin territory in a room surrounded by three of the most powerful Slytherin students and being joined by a fourth, their Head of House who just happened to be the fearsome Potion's Master and the current Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Voldemort's right hand man no less.

"All right Neville, what have you found?" asked Blaise, figuring he'd better do the questioning as he had probably the most level head of the group.

Lucius and Severus nodded as Neville looked for the right paper. "Here it is. I found information on Julian Malfoy. From what I've found he's Professor Malfoy's great grandfather. Anyway, he lost his mind because he was kept away from his mate by her family, and as a result he sort of attacked her..." Neville trailed off for a moment. "As a result, he was imprisoned in St. Mungo's for the rest of his life," he trailed off once more.

Everyone turned surprised looks towards both Draco and Lucius, but it was Lucius that finally answered the unasked question. "It's true. My grandfather Darius Malfoy told me about it when I was learning of my heritage. He, like Draco, was not the son of his father's mate. Like most pureblood families, he had an arranged marriage and he and his wife were happily married for over forty years when he finally found his mate, in a manner not that dissimilar to my own. He ran into her one day, quite literally. Her family was opposed to the union, whether out of fear of his status as a Malfoy, his being a Veela or the fact that she was only a few years out of Hogwarts and he was a man in his late sixties, no one ever really knew. They refused to give their consent to the pairing even at their daughter's urging. Julian fought the insanity as long as he could but one day he just couldn't take it anymore and he snapped. He killed his mate's family before finally raping her. It stabilized the bond, but it was too late to save his sanity. He spent the rest of his life locked up in St. Mungo's as he was found to be clinically and criminally insane."

"Oh," Neville said looking back at his papers. "Well I'm afraid that's all we've found. And we've been through every book in the library, including those in the Restricted Section."

"Unfortunately, that's about all you will find in most libraries," commented Lucius, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "There are very few lines left in Britain these days, the Malfoy line being one of them. We were almost hunted to extinction so those families that have male Veela blood in them tend to keep matters quiet."

"But Father, isn't there something we could do with the information that Neville has come up with?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, I mean, it _does_ prove that what you're saying is the truth so wouldn't they have to listen to what you say?"

"Who exactly might _they_ be Miss Parkinson?" asked Lucius curiously. "The Headmaster will most definitely not listen simply claiming that once again it is my word against his and who is going to take the word of a Death Eater over that of the head of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Oh!" Neville squeaked. "So, you are a Death Eater."

"_Was_ Mr. Longbottom, but right now I'm beginning to wish the Dark Lord was still in power," Lucius sighed.

"Father?"

"Think about it, Draco," instructed Lucius. "If the Dark Lord were still in power then Albus would not be as powerful as he currently is and there is no way he would allow our mates to remain locked up as they have once he found out about our heritage. I was a fool to join the Dark Lord, Draco, but I was an even bigger fool to trust the old man."

"He's got a point," Neville said and everyone looked at him in shock. "What? I may hate the Dark Lord as much as most of the world, if not more...but if Harry hadn't defeated him yet, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Every Slytherin present turned a surprised look towards Neville, hardly believing the nervous Gryffindor was agreeing with Lucius Malfoy of all people. "Gods above Longbottom and I share the same opinion on matters," groaned Lucius, a note of amusement in his voice.

"I know," Neville replied. "Did I miss the pig that flew sometime recently?"

Lucius could not stop the laugh that seemed to burst forth when Neville agreed with him. "Now the question comes in what do we do with this information? It's not like we can just walk into St. Mungo's with it and have them release the girls without question."

"Skeeter," commented Millicent quietly.

"What?" came a chorus of voices as all eyes turned towards Millicent, who started blushing at all the attention.

"I was just thinking…what if we start leaking stuff to the press, Rita Skeeter in particular, get her to spin it the way we want it, get the wizarding world on our side," explained Millicent.

"That's a bloody brilliant idea," Neville said sitting up.

"So, who exactly is the one who gets to go to Skeeter? I doubt she'll listen to two known former Death Eaters," Severus pointed out

"You've dealt with her in the past Draco, haven't you?" asked Pansy.

"Yes, but I don't know how much she'd trust the information coming from me being the son of a known Death Eater. Same goes for you Pansy," commented Draco.

"You know, I think the only one who hasn't got that problem would be Mr. Longbottom here," Severus said after a moment.

"Plus, he has the added benefit of being a noble Gryffindor," Blaise pointed out. "Whereas the rest of us are nothing but untrustworthy Slytherins."

"So, I guess that means I'm the one voted to be the brave one here. Although I suppose that should have been obvious..." Neville mused.

"You are also the one with the research," Draco pointed out as he indicated the papers in Neville's hands. "Father and I can fill in any information that we can. You might want to see if you can get Granger's help further with this. Thanks to her efforts in the war she's got the credibility we don't."

"But how do I explain the reason for going to Skeeter when it's a research project. What should I do, flat out tell her that Ginny isn't nuts and is in fact a Veela mate. Same as the Ravenclaw?"

"What if we talked to her?" asked Millicent. "Surely she'd see reason about this. She _is_ the sensible one of the Golden Trio."

"And how are we supposed to talk to her Millie?" questioned Pansy. "It's not like she's going to be willing to talk to us besides she's always with Potter and the Weasel."

"Not when she's helping me research," Neville pointed out.

"That's all fine and good Neville but it is not likely she'll come down here and meet with us willingly just because you tell her to," commented Blaise. "We need someplace private to meet that she won't get suspicious of."

"Not to mention the Headmaster," pointed out Lucius. "Which means my office and classroom are out of the question."

"The Potions classroom? She knows I'm terrible at potions... what if I ask her to come help me because the Professor is actually feeling sorry for me for once and letting me make up a potion. And it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I can't miss it..." Neville suggested.

"I highly doubt the Headmaster would believe that one Longbottom," Severus drawled. "But it would be interesting to see Granger's reaction," he continued with a smirk.

"So, then the Potions classroom it is then," confirmed Draco with a look at Severus. "When?"

"Tomorrow night, after dinner," suggested Severus.

"Neville, you're going to have to be pretty convincing to get Granger to buy the story but make sure you wait until we've left the Great Hall," instructed Blaise. "We'll be waiting for you in the Potions Classroom."

"No problem," Neville replied with a half-smile.

"Come on Neville, I'll walk you back to the Potions Classroom. I'm sure you can make your way back upstairs from there," commented Blaise as he rose from his spot on Draco's bed.

"Thanks," Neville replied before turning to follow Blaise. Stopping he looked back at them. "Sorry I couldn't find more..." he said softly before following Blaise out.

"Do you really think this will work Father?" Draco asked after Millicent and Pansy left.

"I'm afraid we don't have any other choice Draco," Lucius sighed. "If we don't get Ginevra out of there soon, it won't be long before I join her there myself."

"We won't let that happen Lucius. But we better get back to our own rooms in case the Headmaster is looking for us," Severus replied as he started towards the door.

"Goodnight son," Lucius said as he rose to follow Severus from the room.

"Goodnight Father," replied Draco as he watched the two men leave, swearing to himself that they _would_ get the girls back; if for no other reason than his father's own happiness.

* * *

_**The following night…**_

"Come on guys dinner's almost over, we better get downstairs," commented Draco as he rose from his seat, the others following suit and heading towards the doors to the Great Hall.

Neville saw them go then got up and walked over to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Neville," agreed Hermione as she turned around to look at her housemate. "What can I do for you? Which reminds me, was the research helpful?"

"Very much thanks. Okay, here's the thing. Snape, for some unknown reason has decided to let me make up the potion from yesterday. So, can you please please _please_ come help me out? If I don't get it right this time I'm never going to pass and then I won't be able to leave Hogwarts with any sort of a certificate. And my family will be so disappointed..."

"Snape's letting you make up a botched potion?" Ron asked incredulously. "That's just…just…

"Shut up Ron," snapped Hermione before turning back to Neville. "Of course, I'll help you Neville. When are you allowed to work on it?"

"He wants me there as soon as possible after dinner," Neville replied.

"Do you have your Potions book on you Neville, because mine's up in my dorm and we don't want to push our luck with Professor Snape," commented Hermione.

"Of course," he replied holding up the book. Thank Merlin he had thought to bring it.

"Well then let's get going Neville," Hermione said as she rose from her spot next to Ron. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can get back to the tower."

"But Mione, you promised to help Harry and me study," whined Ron.

"Yes, but you're not about to fail a class, besides you know how to study, you just choose not to," replied Hermione before turning and leading Neville from the Great Hall.

Quickly the two Gryffindors made their way downstairs and to the Potions classroom, remaining silent most of the way. Neville opened the door and let her go in first before taking a quick breath and following her.

Hermione was obviously surprised to see several Slytherins there working as well but didn't say anything, which Neville was thankful for once more. Of course, that was until the door was shut behind them. Turning he looked at Professor Malfoy in surprise. /-/Oh yeah, that was real smooth,/-/ he thought wanting to roll his eyes.

Hermione spun around when she heard the door click shut behind her. "Professor Malfoy?" she asked in surprise as she watched him cast locking and silencing charms on the door and room as well as lay some rather complicated wards around the doorway before sweeping through the room to stand next to Severus who was sitting at his desk. "Neville, what's going on here? You didn't actually need me to help you with a potion, did you?" she asked as Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Millicent gave up their charade and rose to surround Hermione.

"No, not exactly, not with a potion that is. But we do need your help..." Neville explained quickly.

"Neville, what have you gotten yourself into?" demanded Hermione. "And why are you working with the _Slytherins_ of all people, you know they were the Dark Lord's henchmen," she hissed.

"Not all of them Hermione!" Neville shot back. "And they aren't that bad. At least they don't turn on someone just because she doesn't live up to ridiculous standards, or because one person in their house tells everyone to."

"Neville what are you talking about?" questioned Hermione.

"Ginny. I'm talking about Ginny. Who else would I be talking about?" he replied rolling his eyes.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Neville, everyone knows that Ginny wasn't right in the head after the incident with the Chamber of Secrets, after having the Dark Lord possess her like he did so it's no surprise that she'd just take off like she did. Do you have any idea what she put her poor parents through over the years since then?"

"Are you aware Miss Granger of what Ginevra's parents put _her_ through? What the child has suffered at their hands?" asked Lucius. "Were you aware that immediately after you locked Ginevra out of Gryffindor Tower back in September her first reaction was to take her own life?"

"Oh my God," Hermione murmured as she raised a hand to her mouth. "Wait a minute, what are you talking about? The Weasleys wouldn't hurt a fly," she argued.

"Your precious Weasleys, Granger have spent the last five years drugging Ginny every summer," Pansy sneered as she stalked towards Hermione. "They also decided it would be a really good idea to disown her and then of course you go and lock her out of the only home she had left."

"No... it's not possible..." Hermione argued as she backed up a step. The Weasleys? "Why would they do such a thing..."

"That, I'm afraid Miss Granger is the million-galleon question," commented Severus. "Not even Ginevra knew their reasons behind the decision."

"Oh my God," Hermione made out as she sunk into a chair that Blaise was quick enough to move under her.

"You should also know Miss Granger that Ginevra did not just 'run off' as you say," commented Lucius, a hint of pain entering his voice. "She would not do something like that, not with what she had going for her despite the Headmaster's interference."

Hermione remained silent for a minute before looking up at them. "What the bloody hell is going on?" she replied evenly, shocking Neville with her language...that had to be the first time he had heard her use such language.

"Language Miss Granger," chided Severus as everyone else stood there staring at Hermione.

"I understand you were helping Mr. Longbottom here with some research, were you not?" questioned Lucius.

"Yes, research on Male Veela...but wh... oh..." she trailed off for a moment. "You're a Veela, aren't you? And Ginny went to Malfoy Manor this past summer...the Headmaster's been so hell bent on you two staying apart...She's your mate…" Hermione said more as a matter of fact than a question.

"Always knew she was quick on the uptake," Draco drawled.

Lucius merely nodded in response. "I made a promise to Ginevra, a promise that I have been unable to keep on more than one occasion Miss Granger, but I refuse to let an innocent child remain locked away for the rest of her life because of something that was out of her control."

"Locked away?" Hermione questioned. "What... Where has she been these last two months? Surely not in jail...but the only other thing a person uses that particular term for would be a psychological institute...and who would take a sixteen-year-old girl in one of them without a judge's order?"

"Try the Headmaster," answered Blaise quietly. "He locked her up before the Valentine's Day Ball and Danica Morgan of Ravenclaw a couple of weeks ago."

"How does a Ravenclaw fit into all this?" Hermione asked confused, grasping on the first logical thought that went through her mind.

"My father isn't the only Veela present Granger," snapped Draco. "Nor is he the only one whose mate is locked away in St. Mungo's thanks to the Headmaster."

"Oh."

Neville took the moment of silence on Hermione's part to his advantage. "Hermione, we need your help. We have a plan of sorts as to how to get the girls out...But I can't do it alone. You're the great Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter himself and all those other things. You have a hell of a lot more clout than I do."

"What exactly are you all planning to do?" Hermione replied evenly.

"Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape have tried everything they could to get Ginny and Danica released but the Headmaster has a long reach," offered Blaise. "Millicent here hit on the idea of using the media against him. Get popular support on the girls side and he'd have to let the girls out but the story will have more credibility coming from you than it will coming from any of us."

Hermione remained silent for a number of minutes and everyone began to worry a bit that she was not going to help them.

Just as Draco was about to snap, "Who exactly are we going to leak this to?" Hermione asked as she crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap as if she were talking about the weather.

"Rita Skeeter," answered Blaise, basically appointing himself the Slytherin spokesperson. He did not think either Malfoy or Professor Snape were really capable of dealing with the Gryffindor due to the amount of stress the missing girls had placed on them.

"Well, I suppose I can always call another favour in with her...I could threaten to reveal her secret again, if she decides not to work with us initially," Hermione replied after a moment's thought.

That comment made every Slytherin in the room look at each other in confusion. "You threatened Skeeter?" voiced Blaise for everyone. "Whatever for?"

"To back off Harry back in our earlier years here," she replied calmly.

"Will you do it?" asked Blaise. "Will you help us get Ginny and Danica out of St. Mungo's and back where they belong?"

"Would I have let you know my dark evil secret if I wasn't going to?" Hermione replied with what could almost be a smirk.

"Stop! Everyone just…stop!" instructed Pansy.

"What is it, Miss Parkinson?" asked Severus.

"Why are you doing this, Granger?" demanded Pansy. "Not twenty minutes ago you couldn't care less about Ginny let alone what happened to her. She was nothing but an inconvenience to you so why the sudden change of heart? What do you want to get out of this? What's in it for you?"

Hermione sat back and chewed on her lower lip for a few moments. "Nothing's in it for me...save a chance to make right a pretty bad wrong I've done. I was stupid enough to follow Ron's, and therefore the rest of the Weasleys' attitudes towards her...I should have done things differently. At one time we were close to becoming friends, but I just followed Harry and Ron. I think both of us followed Ron. And at one time we were trying to keep her out of the insane amount of danger we found ourselves in. But after the events at the Ministry during fifth year..." she paused to glance at Professor Malfoy. "Well, we really didn't have that excuse anymore. And I was an idiot. Plain and simple, and I know she will probably never forgive me. Truth is, I probably don't deserve her forgiveness. But at least I can get her out of St. Mungo's and back with her mate before things get even worse for her. At least then she can have some sort of happiness."

Pansy nodded before returning to her spot next to Draco.

"So how are we going to go about getting Skeeter on our side?" questioned Millicent.

"Tell her we have the scoop of a lifetime. If she doesn't go for it when we give it to her, then I'll pull my bribery," replied Hermione.

"We'll leave that to you then," commented Blaise. "Oh, and one more thing Grang… er… Hermione, we need a Professor on our side as well, other than Professor Malfoy and Professor Snape of course. One that no one would question…" he trailed off hoping Hermione knew who he was speaking of.

"How do you expect me to convince McGonagall to go against the Headmaster...if I didn't know better, I'd swear they had a thing going at one time, they're that close," Hermione replied bluntly.

"We don't care how you do it Granger," snapped Draco in frustration, this was taking far too long in his opinion.

"Calm down Draco," commented Blaise. "Look Hermione, she's your Head of House you must be able to at least try to get her on our side. Show her what you found out if necessary."

"As much as I hate to be doing this," commented Lucius, "If she still refuses to believe you tell her to speak with me. You can also tell her that I will go under the influence of Veritaserum if necessary, for that conversation."

"Well I think that will convince her to listen to us I hope," Hermione agreed as she stood up and gathered her books. "So, when is the next meeting so I can figure out a way to get Ron thinking I'm not doing something suspicious?"

"We can use the same excuse we used for Potter two years ago," offered Severus. "You're helping Mr. Longbottom on some remedial Potions work. Your next session will be in two days' time."

"Two years ago?" Hermione questioned. "Never mind, I don't want to know," she continued quickly. "See you in two days then, in this type setting that is," she added with a slight smile before turning and leaving the room.

"I can't believe we're leaving the fate of our mates in the hands of a seventeen-year-old Gryffindor," mumbled Lucius as he began pacing once Hermione had left. "The exact same Gryffindor responsible for locking Ginevra out of her own common room."

"Wasn't Ron the one who locked her out though?" Neville pointed out.

"Lucius, come with me," ordered Severus as he rose from his desk and practically forced the blond out of the room.

"Umm...was it something I said?" Neville asked looking around.

"It wasn't you Neville," replied Draco tiredly. "It's the situation. My father is walking a fine line, one that gets finer by the day the longer Ginny is kept from him."

"Oh...But why aren't you walking that same line?" Neville asked curiously. He couldn't remember if they had answered this before or not.

"I only came into my Inheritance in January and found Danica a month later," replied Draco. "My father on the other hand has had his Inheritance for over twenty years. He found Ginny in the summer and has been kept from her for over nine months now. The longer it takes us to find our mate and finally bond with them causes our magic, which is continuing to get stronger, to slowly drive us insane."

"Oh," Neville answered

"Is that some sort of Gryffindor trait?" Blaise mused.

"What?" Neville asked confused

"Saying 'Oh', you and Granger have been doing that all night," Blaise replied with a smirk.

"Oh, go take a swim with the Squid," Neville snapped back.

"Hey look, the Gryffindor has a backbone," Pansy joked.

Neville blushed softly. "Well I'll be going then. See if I can find anything else. I've asked my grandmother to send me some books from the library at the house. Worst that can happen would be we'd have some exceptionally tired owls."

"Hey Neville," Blaise called out just as Neville reached the door.

"Yes?"

"Thanks," replied Blaise. "From all of us."

Neville blinked once, then a second time before smiling slightly. "You're welcome," he replied before turning and leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Plot Thickens**

* * *

Hermione opened the potions door and walked in, smiling at the occupants inside before stepping aside to allow her companion to enter.

"All right Miss Granger, you got me here. Now can someone please tell me that what Miss Granger has been telling me is some sort of dream gone wrong?" Professor McGonagall said to the room at large as she looked at each of its occupants in turn. "Then again, I suppose if both of you are here, then it isn't some dream..." she continued, her voice held a clearly tired tone that was not there before. "Lucius, Severus... what in the name of Helcate is going on?" she asked softly.

"What exactly has Miss Granger told you Minerva?" asked Severus, once again sitting behind his desk with Lucius behind him.

"That there are male Veela, which she has proved with text, and Julian Malfoy was one. Which what I learn has explained what no one could explain then, it seems he wasn't the only one responsible for his actions that put him in St. Mungo's for the rest of his life," Minerva trailed off for a moment. "Anyway, it seems that the rest of the Malfoys are also Veela, male that is, and you not only found your mate Lucius, but she is one of the students in my house, and Albus has known about this long enough to have Ginny locked up in St. Mungo's..." she trailed off once more.

"Is that everything she's told you?" questioned Lucius.

"Yes, but unfortunately not everything I know," Minerva replied wearily. "You know, it's good to know I didn't do it for nothing. That this isn't really just some terrible dream."

"Not everything you know?" asked Lucius in confusion. "What do you know that no one else does?"

"I didn't believe Miss Granger at first. So I went and confronted the Headmaster," Minerva began as she leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees as she held her head in her hands. "He admitted that everything was true. That he did have Ginny locked up. And that he had Danica Morgan join Ginny because of young Mr. Malfoy. He also explained how he managed to get Miss Morgan admitted," she trailed off once more.

"You what?!" snarled Lucius lunging forward, causing Severus to leap from his seat to prevent the Veela from attacking his fellow Professor.

"Why would you do something like that Minerva?" asked Severus as he tried to hold Lucius off of her. "Every Professor knows that Obliviate spells don't work on the Headmaster or else don't you think we would have done that when Lucius first learned of his ties to Ginevra."

"Because they bloody well work for me," Minerva snapped back.

"Lucius, calm down, we need her help if we ever hope to get the girls out," requested Severus quietly before turning back to Minerva. "And why is it that you can Obliviate the Headmaster and no one else on staff can?"

Minerva looked off past them. "None of this leaves here, I need your word. If you can't give it, I'm leaving now," she replied, her lips pinched tightly together.

"Minerva there is not a person present in this room that would willingly repeat anything that is discussed here. Too much relies on what happens here," Severus reassured.

Nodding Minerva still did not look at them. "Young Ginny isn't the only one who has found herself in love with a Professor. Although in my case, nothing happened with my regards. That is until I became a Professor myself... Albus doesn't keep the spells that he uses to block Obliviate and other spells, up around me. After a relationship as long as ours has been, he doesn't feel the need to mess with them around me," she explained as if it was just a matter of history rather than her own story.

Hermione and Neville somehow both managed to keep their mouths shut as they looked at their Professor...that was a mental image neither wanted, even if Hermione had suspected such was true.

"You don't exactly sound like someone talking about their own relationship." Pansy said before her eyes grew huge. "I am so dead, aren't I?" she whispered to Millicent.

Millicent nodded in agreement as all eyes in the room turned to the Head of Gryffindor to see how she would react.

"Quite," Minerva replied before smiling slightly just the same. "But you do have a point Miss Parkinson. My relationship with the Headmaster is an extremely private matter and one that I still don't like discussing for that very reason. It's easier to talk like it is not my story than tell someone as it is. Besides, I think it is obvious after seven years as my student that I don't show emotion all that often, except in certain occasions."

The students all nodded in agreement with McGonagall's statement.

"What Ginevra and I have is more than just a simple little student infatuation with a Professor, Minerva," commented Lucius trying to bring the conversation back to its original purpose.

"As is my relationship with the Headmaster, Lucius," Minerva replied evenly before lowering her head. "So, what are we going to do to get those two girls out of St. Mungo's? It is certainly no place for two perfectly sane children. And convincing Albus to do the right thing is not going to work. As in his mind this _is_ the right thing," she pointed out softly.

"We were thinking of somehow leaking the story to the press," explained Blaise.

"Via?"

"That's where you Gryffindors come in," commented Pansy.

"Well I know that it isn't exactly a popular form of media, at least according to other media members, but what about The Quibbler? I'm sure Miss Lovegood would be interested in this, especially as it is one of her fellow housemates, one of her fellow, _ostracized_, housemates," Minerva pointed out

"We were actually thinking Rita Skeeter..." Hermione replied. "But that could be another way at the same time," she continued as she thought about it.

"We could try The Quibbler, but I don't know how much success we'd have with it," commented Draco. "From what Danica's told me no one, not even Lovegood speaks to her. Danica told Ginny and I that we were the first people she'd talked to since her first year here when Ginny and I ran into her, quite literally, in the hall on Valentine's Day before…"

"I hate to point this out Mr. Malfoy, but that statement could be interpreted more than one way. Perhaps Miss Lovegood is not entirely at fault. I personally, can't think of a time I have ever seen Miss Morgan even acknowledge her housemates in class or elsewhere. Maybe it is both of their faults that they didn't get to know one another. But it would not change the fact that if Albus found something that made him think Miss Lovegood had lost her mind, he could very well have her committed and almost no one would notice her disappearance as well."

"She's got a good point," Neville mused. "Err, I mean the Professor has a good point," he continued quickly.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm throwing a cramp in everyone's style in the room?" Minerva asked as she observed the occupants of the room in their interactions with each other, especially with the other Professors.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall," Blaise apologized. "It's just we've all been working on getting Ginny and Danica back that the line between student and Professor seems to have blurred somewhere along the way."

"Of course," she replied with a slight smile. "Well, I would suggest that we adjourn this meeting for now. In case the Headmaster is looking for any of us Professors. It wouldn't do for him to find us together. I can communicate with Miss Granger my input and she can get it to you with less suspicion than us being found together will. Plus, I can also ask Hermione to give Neville help in classes I managed to convince Professor Snape to let him try again. It will seem less suspicious than him just doing it 'out of the goodness of his heart'."

"Of course," agreed Severus as Lucius began pacing behind his desk once again.

"Professor Malfoy, might I acquire your assistance with something outside on the grounds?" Minerva asked after a moment watching him.

"Hmm? Yes, yes of course," agreed Lucius before following the Head of Gryffindor from the Potions Classroom.

A moment later Minerva returned. "I told him I had to get the new password from Miss Granger. It seemed he needed to work off some energy and have a distraction. I'll keep him busy for a couple of hours," she explained quickly.

Severus nodded in understanding as Minerva turned and left the room once more.

"Well, I am going to go get to those books that arrived today. When should we meet next?" Neville asked

"How long will it take you and Miss Granger to go through them?" questioned Severus.

"A few days perhaps," Hermione replied. "I don't have any class work to do for a few days so..."

"Times I hate you Hermione," Neville replied with a smile.

"You and the rest of our class," Hermione replied with a grin. "But I'm used to it... I've been thinking about something..."

"And what might that be Miss Granger?" inquired Severus.

"What about Harry?" Hermione began trying to find the right words. "What if I feel him out in regard to Ginny...see if he might come to our side? Without actually telling him what is happening until we know he won't go to the Headmaster or Ron before we tell him what's going on that is," she added quickly

"It might be worth a shot," agreed Blaise earning stares and glares from his fellow housemates. "What? It's true. Think about it for a minute will you. He's the bloody saviour of the Wizarding World. He's the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived-Twice' and if we are really serious about using the press against the Headmaster, who better to have on our side than Harry Boy-Who-Lived Potter?"

"Exactly," Hermione replied. "Plus...Harry has had his own run-ins with the Headmaster. I don't know details, but I know there have been times when he has not liked the Headmaster very much."

"Golden boy on the outs with the Headmaster?" snorted Draco in disbelief. "Potter is the epitome of everything Gryffindor. I find it hard to believe the Headmaster would ever fall out of favour with Gryffindor's golden boy."

"Like I said, I don't know details. But after what happened with the ministry fifth year, he went home of course to his family, which in and of itself was something all of us hated seeing him do...but when he was allowed to join us the last few weeks of the summer, he did not want to talk about the Headmaster, and tended to avoid him," she explained with a shrug.

"You may try Miss Granger but not a word of what's been discussed here with him until you are sure of where he stands and even then, not outside this room," demanded Severus. "If he seems agreeable then bring him with you to one of the meetings. If he decides to flip out at least he can do it somewhere where there are people who can subdue him and erase all memory of what is discussed, understood?"

"Of course," Hermione replied with a nod before standing and heading towards the door. "Oh, next meeting?" she asked looking back at them

"Three days from now, at the same time," replied Severus.

"Okay," she replied before leaving the room.

"I think that's my cue to go. Seeing as she will want the books. So, till next time," Neville replied before rushing out after her.

* * *

Danica slowly came to consciousness. Why the hell was she waking up in the middle of the night? "Bloody lack of music," she muttered to herself as she flipped over and tried to snuggle into her pillows. "Hold on now," she said sitting up. She knew she did not have any music, seeing as they were not allowed magic here, and she did not have her portable CD player, more contraband, and yet she could hear muttering.

Looking around the room she found the source instantly, and immediately mentally smacked herself. How could she not have realized this immediately? "Ginny?" she asked softly as she looked at the girl who now shared a room with her. They had moved the girls in together the following night after her first day in the main room. But this was the first time that she had been woken in the night, even if it had been only a few days.

"_No…please…haven't done nothing wrong…no…Lucius help…please…needs me…not fair…killing him_…"

"Ginny..." Danica began again worried as she crawled to the end of her bed.

"_I need him…'m his mate…going insane…must help…love him…protect me_…"

"GINNY!" Danica tried again more forcefully. This did not seem like a good thing. If only she could just wake her up...

"_Not coming…doesn't love me…all a lie…_" Ginny trailed off as silent tears began falling.

"Damn old fool," Danica muttered before hopping off the bed. "COLD FLOOR!" she nearly shrieked as she hopped on one foot then switched to the other. "Well that's brilliant woman," she muttered before grinning and hopping from foot to foot across the space between the beds, one last hop planting her on the side of the bed. "Oh that floor needs a rug," she muttered as she rubbed the bottom of her feet together. Turning she leaned over and shook Ginny lightly. "Come on darlin' time to wake up."

The minute Ginny felt Danica beside her she wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her head in the other girl's stomach as more tears came. "He's not coming for me," she sniffled.

"Oh darlin', yes he is. He's coming...he's just taking a while..." she murmured as she wrapped her arms around her and rocked her softly.

"No, he's not Dani…he hates me…he promised to protect me…to love me and yet he's left me here for months…" sobbed Ginny quietly. "He hates me…"

"No, he doesn't. He hasn't left you here. Sweetie we were trying desperately to get you out. I saw him when he had lost another possible route to get you out. He was a complete wreak but he's trying. They all are. They are doing everything they can and they'll find a way around the Headmaster. Just wait. They _will_ do it. It's just going to take a bit longer. Just hold on." /-/Oh Gods Draco...what if she doesn't make it till then. It will kill Lucius and in turn Draco as well. Not to mention Snape and the others.../-/ "Please hold on sweetie," she whispered softly.

"You're all I have left to hold onto Dani," Ginny sniffled. "He's slipping away from me."

"Then hold on to me until he can come and hold you himself," Danica replied softly. "I won't leave you, unless they take me kicking and screaming but even then, I'll be taking a few of them with me, and not by their choice if they even dare to try," she promised softly, and she would, she had not nearly scratched Jon to death for them to not realize she would not resort to violence to get her way. Course, the violence only consisted of enough scratches to kill a horse, but it was still enough to leave Jon in pain for the time between healing spells.

Ginny did not respond, just tightened her grip around Danica's waist.

* * *

"All right, someone please explain why we are having a meeting at 4 in the blasted morning!" Will growled as he sunk into a chair. He was far from a morning person.

"Because I told you to get your arse down here," Jon snapped back.

"Whoa, Jon never shows his temper," Sara mumbled as she sat down in shock, Diane doing the same thing.

"Thank you. Okay, you are here because of Ginny and Danica…" Jon began as he started to pace.

"What's wrong with them?" Diane asked as she leaned forward.

"It's not Danica, it's Ginny," Jon replied wearily.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Sara asked concerned as well.

"We're losing her again," Jon whispered as he sunk into his own chair.

"What?" Diane asked shocked. "I thought she was doing better with Danica..."

"She was..." Jon replied as he sighed deeply. Since Danica's return to society shall we say he had become the two girls' primary caregiver. The only one Danica allowed near her, and Danica always being with Ginny it was inevitable. That following night they had moved the girls in together and at first it seemed a good thing. It still did... But the past few nights he had checked in on them and found Danica in Ginny's bed. Well on top of the bed, holding Ginny protectively. He had overheard the second girl's cries that morning... which led to his calling a staff meeting at the ungodly hour they now sat in the lounge.

"Then what's going on Jonathon?" asked Will slowly.

Jon looked up at them sadly. "The last few mornings when I've gone to wake them and give them their morning medications, Danica has been on top of Ginny's bed, holding her like one would a small child. It has been obvious that Ginny was crying sometime in the night, and my guess was the Danica went to her when she was crying. But the cause for the tears I didn't know. Until this morning…I woke up and for some reason went to check on the girls. I could hear voices inside, and was going to go check on them when I heard what was being said...Ginny is falling further into her madness once more and Danica is trying to keep her from going, but at the same time, she too is still lost in her own madness. We may have to up her meds... But as for Ginny..."

"We will have to raise her dosage as well," Sara replied sadly. "I'm starting to fear we might not be able to save either of the girls from this madness. That they may end up being some of the permanent patients who spend their lives here... they are falling too fast and believe too much in the delusion."

Everyone else remained silent as the words sunk into their minds. There was nothing they could say, and so they sat there for a few more minutes before rising individually to leave and go check on their own patients. Jon alone remained as he sat back to face the future that faced them all, especially the two young girls three halls down.

* * *

Neville entered the potions classroom with a slight frown the night of their appointed meeting. Everyone looked up at him in question, not even bothering with the ruse they had used at recent meetings.

"Neville are you all right?" asked Blaise in concern.

"We aren't alone," Neville began slowly. "But we haven't told him very much, and he's a bit nervous about being here."

"The boy can face down and defeat the greatest dark wizard of our time and yet he's terrified to be in a room with a bunch of Slytherins," Lucius mused, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"He never had a choice in fighting the Dark Lord...from the time he started Hogwarts he's been told he is the saviour of the world. That was a hell of a lot different than being given the choice to come in here where his enemies from school and one he had from that very war are waiting, only knowing that this is to help a girl who needs his help. Yet he has no idea what it is for or why," Neville snapped back.

Lucius raised a sardonic eyebrow at Neville's audacity to talk back to him like that. "Well it appears that Mr. Longbottom here has finally found his Gryffindor courage," Lucius smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest and leant back against the wall behind Severus who was seated at his desk once more.

"Yeah, well it only took seven years so everyone may as well get use to it," Neville replied rolling his eyes. "So, you guys going to be nice to him or what?"

"Neville, our only concern here is getting Ginny and Danica away from St. Mungo's and back where they belong," replied Draco. "I'm willing to put the past behind me if it helps me get my mate back."

"That works then," Neville replied with a nod before turning to try and convince Harry to get in there. If they had to, they would just drag the other boy in.

"All right Mione all right, I'm going," grumbled Harry as he reluctantly entered the dungeon classroom, Hermione following him in.

"So nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Potter," commented Severus, his voice lacking the usual malice, catching Harry a little off guard.

"Professor Snape, Professor Malfoy," replied Harry, nodding to each Professor in turn before turning a wary eye on the four seventh year Slytherins also present in the room.

"Potter," greeted Draco.

"Malfoy," replied Harry in turn.

"Now this is the most interesting conversation I've ever heard." Blaise mused dryly.

"Stuff it Zabini," sneered Draco, the underlying teasing not being lost on his housemate.

"Yes, oh great and mighty Malfoy, as you command," Blaise replied with a smirk as he bowed once.

No matter how hard they tried Millicent and Pansy could not hold back the laughter that erupted at the boys' antics. Even the professors were smirking in amusement and shaking their heads. The Gryffindors on the other hand did not know what to make of the situation having never seen this kind of behaviour from their rivals.

"Would someone kindly explain what exactly is going on here?" asked Harry as he watched the laughter spread from the two girls to Blaise and Draco. "Mione? Neville?"

"That depends on how much Miss Granger has deemed worthy to tell you, Mr. Potter," commented Severus.

"All she's told me is that Ginny has been judged unfairly by everyone and that she needs my help," replied Harry. "But how can I help her if she isn't here?"

"Well, that is a bit of a long story Potter..." Draco began as he caught his breath.

"Who should tell it though?" Hermione asked

"I don't really care who tells me as long as someone bloody well does," snarled Harry in exasperation.

"Tone Mr. Potter," snapped Lucius.

"Sorry, Sir," replied Harry.

The occupants in the room spent the next forty-five minutes explaining the particulars of what had been going on and what they were planning to do. When that had been done, Harry remained silent for a few moments before nodding his head. "So, when are we going to go see Skeeter and Luna?"

"Um, okay hate to be the one to point this out here, but why would you be doing this? Really?" Millicent asked point blank.

"Is this some sort of thing for her asking us our motives?" Hermione whispered to Neville.

"You want to know why I'm doing this? I'm doing this to right a wrong I committed against an innocent victim," replied Harry sadly. "I had my suspicions about what was happening to Ginny over the summers but brushed it off as being imagined as I couldn't bring myself to believe the Weasleys capable of such a thing. They're like a family to me and to think that they could drug their own daughter instead of helping her deal with what she'd gone through seemed ridiculous. I was there in the Chamber with her, I should have known something was wrong with her, but I never looked past the fact that she was Ron's little sister. I'm just sorry it's taken this long for me to realize what kind of person Ron really is. I've seen and ignored the signs since first year but chose to ignore it by putting the fact that he was the first real friend I'd made ahead of everything else."

"Well, that's about all the convincing I need," Millicent said with a shrug. "So, as Harry was asking. When are we going to do this?"

"Well, why don't we start with Luna," suggested Harry. "The Quibbler was thrilled to have my interview in fifth year so I'm sure Mr. Lovegood would love another exclusive with the press-shy Boy-Who-Lived and that should get Skeeter's attention without approaching her directly and it will leave us in the driver's seat when it comes to making demands."

"A very Slytherin plan Mr. Potter," commented Lucius, a hint of surprise and approval in his voice.

"Quite brilliant," Blaise mused.

"Bloody hat was right," mused Harry quietly.

"Bloody hat?" Draco asked catching it

"Yeah, the bloody Sorting Hat," replied Harry shaking his head, not quite believing he was having this conversation with Draco Malfoy of all people. "Its first choice for me was Slytherin. It said and I quote 'You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness'."

"Now that's interesting," Severus mused. "Potter in my house... That would have been bloody insane," he continued shaking his head

"Never mind that we would have been rid of the Dark Lord a hell of a lot sooner since he probably would have died of a heart attack at the thought," Lucius mused.

Harry snickered, trying to cover his mouth before they heard.

"A truce Potter?" offered Draco. "For the girls' sake?"

Harry nodded and held out his hand. "For Ginny."

"For Ginny," agreed Draco taking Harry's hand.

* * *

Four days after the meeting in the Potions classroom, Jon sat in the common room watching his two main charges. Since they had been forced to up the girls' medicine, both had gone through a rather dramatic change. Ginny had retreated beyond the point she was at when Danica arrived, and Danica on the other hand had started acting out if anyone came near the other girl. At the moment both girls were sitting in Ginny's window seat, with Danica sitting behind Ginny holding her. Both were looking out the window enjoying the view, or so it seemed...

Will picked that moment to walk up to the girls to check on them. Jon could not hear what Will whispered to them, but the next thing they all knew, Danica had stood and punched Will before turning and retaking her seat.

"What did you say to her?" asked Jon as Will joined him.

"Just that it was time for Ginny to go to her session with the psychiatric witch," replied Will with a shrug. "Danica didn't like that idea it seems," he continued rubbing his jaw.

"That she didn't."

"What happened over there?" Sara asked as she joined them.

"Ginny's got an appointment to keep with Rachel and Danica doesn't like the idea," Will explained quickly.

Sara shook her head. "You better go get Danica Jon, Ginny can't miss the appointment."

Jon nodded and walked over to Danica and Ginny. "Danica, you need to come with me," he said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?!" snapped Danica.

"Because we have things to do my dear," replied Jon.

"Bull shit. You just want me out of the way so you can take Ginny to that nutcase someone gave a medical licence to."

"Danica...Rachel Summerset is a very qualified and very well trained witch. She knows what she is doing," Jon argued softly.

"Go jump off a bridge, Jon. I'm not letting you take her there. It only upsets her," Danica replied evenly before turning back towards the window. "I'm sorry for yelling, Ginny," she whispered to the girl.

Jon shook his head, as Ginny did not even show she had heard her friend. "Danica, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter."

"What the hell do you mean?" Danica growled as she stood up and turned towards him.

"Don't do anything we'll both regret, Danica. Think of Ginny," Jon tried to reason as Danica prowled towards him and he stepped back.

"_DON'T TELL ME TO THINK OF GINNY!_" Danica yelled before noticing that Will had gone behind her and picked Ginny up. "_HEY,_ get away from her!"

"Go Will," Jon said as he grabbed Danica around the waist and lifted her up.

"_LET ME GO!_" Danica yelled as Will quickly took Ginny out of the room. "_DAMN IT, LET ME GO!_" she shrieked as she kicked back at him.

Jon grunted as she kicked his shin. "Danica, stop it," he ordered as Will returned having handed Ginny off to Diane. Will quickly hurried over to help and Danica scratched him across the face.

"Jon," Will hissed as he tried to grab her hands. "Ow! Why hasn't anyone trimmed your nails Danica?" he asked as she caught him a few more times.

"Because no one can get me still long enough to do it," Danica growled as she kicked at Jon then reached back to scratch him. "_LET ME GO!_"

"Damn it, Danica, settle down," Jon managed to get out as she somehow kicked him, stomped on his foot, and scratched him across the head and arm.

"_LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET TO GINNY!_" Danica shrieked at the top of her lungs before falling motionless against Jon.

"Why is it you guys never resort to magic until she has nearly made you look like you got attacked by a pack of cats in heat?" Sara asked as she looked at them.

"Because I didn't want her to be unconscious for the next twenty-four hours Sara," Jon replied as Diane entered the room and they put her on a stretcher.

Sara shook her head. "Go take care of yourselves, then get back here and help us with the other patients. This has to stop Jonathon. She's going to put the rest of our residents into complete meltdowns," Sara said sadly.

"I know Sara," Jon replied softly before leaving the room. "Damn that girl can get into some odd positions," he muttered as he looked at the various scratches that were visible, not to mention the bruises that were hidden by his clothing.

"You said it," Will agreed wincing.

* * *

It was breakfast in the Great Hall, and everyone was enjoying their breakfasts with the exception of a small group of Slytherins and Gryffindors who were eagerly awaiting news of when their plan would fall into place. It was not long before the morning post owls arrived, including Hedwig who landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry untied the parcel and unrolled it, a smile spreading across his face and a glint in his eyes.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Oh nothing, just phase one coming to completion," Harry smirked as he turned the magazine around to show Hermione, who was sitting across from him.

"Male Veela: Fact or Fiction," Hermione read proudly as everyone in the hall started noticing the article and talking about it amongst themselves. Of course, the only person not looking interested was Albus, who was looking like he was about to explode.

Suddenly Albus stood up and left the room. The room remained silent for a moment before everyone started talking at once about what had happened.

Not long after Albus left the Great Hall, another owl swept into the room and landed in front of Harry.

"Whose owl is that Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I have no idea," Harry replied as he untied the scroll attached to its leg before offering it a piece of bacon, which it ate gratefully but remained where it was.

"I guess it's been told to wait for a reply," Hermione mused as she watched the owl.

"Guess so," replied Harry as he unrolled the scroll, another smirk crossing his lips as he read its contents.

"Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"God that woman is predictable," Harry mused aloud. "Phase two begins. Come on Mione we have some Potions work to do."

"Very true Harry. We'll see you later Ron," she said louder.

"Yeah sure whatever," Ron replied engrossed in the article.

The Slytherins watched the two Gryffindors rise and head out of the Hall. Just before leaving Harry turned around and gave the signal that told them they needed to meet. The four Slytherins waited a few minutes before leaving; indicating Neville should wait a few minutes before following. Once Neville was out of the Great Hall, Lucius and Severus quickly followed suit with everyone making their way to the Potions Classroom through separate routes so as not to raise too much suspicion.

When everyone was gathered inside the classroom, Harry pulled the note back out from his pocket. "As I'm sure you all saw this morning Phase One of the rescue plan has ended and in my hand, I hold phase two."

"Skeeter wrote you?" Blaise asked surprised.

"Yep," replied Harry smugly. "I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She's been trying to get an interview with me for ages."

"Thank God for that," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Now the problem comes in actually managing to meet her for the interview," pointed out Harry.

"Now that is going to be interesting," Draco mused

"That's an understatement." Neville replied.

"Well, we could always arrange an emergency with the Grangers... and Hermione has to go home... and she asks if Harry can accompany her," Pansy suggested.

"What kind of emergency can we arrange though?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well, we could say your father had a heart attack..." Draco offered. "Get McGonagall in on it."

"And how do we get my parents in on it?" Hermione replied sceptically.

"Write them and tell them what's going on with a note from McGonagall," Neville said shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione blinked a few times then nodded her head from side to side. "That actually might work."

"That's probably the most believable cover story," Lucius mused. "There is no way the Headmaster would believe it was his own Gryffindors that leaked the story to The Quibbler so he should have no reason not to let them go."

"Very true," Severus agreed with a nod. "So, we have to let Minerva know, and you have to write your parents."

Hermione nodded before rising. "So, I'll get to that then. This is going to be the strangest letter I've ever written," she muttered as she left the room.

"I think that would be our cue to get to class," Draco mused as he looked at the others.

"Oh Merlin, class starts in fifteen minutes. Get your arses out of here," Severus ordered.

Everyone quickly filed out of the room, already preparing to wait to hear back from the Grangers. Who would have thought the fate of two Malfoy males rested in the hands of Muggles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since the group's last meeting when everyone was in their potions class one afternoon. They had been unable to have a meeting because of Hermione's and the others conflicting schedules of patrols.

About halfway through class, McGonagall burst into the room. She had obviously been running, and was very much out of breath.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing woman?" snapped Severus as the students all turned to look at the rather frazzled Head of Gryffindor.

"I need to speak with Miss Granger. Now!" she got out.

"Professor what is it?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Please come with me for a moment Miss Granger," Minerva replied turning towards the door. Hermione quickly rose and followed her, leaving the room buzzing about the event.

"Back to work," Severus snarled.

Just as everyone had settled back into their work, the doors burst open once more, emitting a distraught Hermione standing slightly behind and to the right of Minerva. "Professor Snape, I'm sorry to interrupt again. But might I have Potter. And both will be absent from the rest of class as well as excused from their work for the next few days," she explained quickly.

Realization dawned on Severus that the Granger's must have gone along with the plan. "Potter, get your stuff and get out."

"Yes sir," Harry responded gathering his things immediately and rushing towards Minerva and Hermione.

"Professor, might I go too?" Ron piped up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but the Headmaster said only one of you may accompany Miss Granger and she selected Mr. Potter," replied Minerva.

"Oh," Ron replied before slumping down in his seat.

"If that is everything Professor McGonagall I believe these students have a potion they are meant to be brewing," commented Severus coldly.

"Of course, thank you Professor," Minerva replied before ushering the two students away and closing the door behind him.

"Bloody brilliant," Draco muttered under his breath to Blaise.

Blaise nodded in return trying to hide his smile from the Gryffindor side of the room.

"Back to work you two," Severus said appearing next to them. "Ten points for sitting there like a bump on a log Weasley," he continued towards Ron who was still slumped in his seat.

"Yes Sir," replied Blaise once more trying to hide his smile as the class slowly got back to working on their potions.

Potions class quickly passed, and as it was the last potions class for the day, the Slytherins and remaining Gryffindor in their group stayed after, Neville having purposely blown up part of his potion. He had actually managed to get it right for once, and got that part in a bottle before adding the ingredient that would make it explode.

"That was very ingenious of McGonagall and I can't believe how well Hermione pulled that off. Are we sure that the Grangers are alright?" Neville asked after they had placed the silencing charm on the room.

"I have a feeling that Miss Granger didn't know when exactly the letter would arrive, thus making her portrayal of a distraught daughter all that more believable," mused Severus.

"That makes sense...I didn't even know her parents had agreed to it," Neville agreed as he cleaned up his last pile of metal that had been a cauldron. "Can I possibly ease up on blowing up the cauldrons now that I'm doing a little better at not doing that?" he asked with a sigh. His Gran was going to kill him.

"I think that was the idea," commented Severus. "Better reaction if they could catch her off guard and no worries about the cauldron Mr. Longbottom, it was sacrificed for a justifiable reason and therefore will be replaced."

"You mean I don't have to replace it this time?" Neville asked stopping and looking at the man in shock.

"You destroyed the potion and cauldron for the sake of saving the lives of two of your fellow students, Mr. Longbottom," Severus pointed out. "Not only that, you will receive full marks for your potion, which I noticed had been completed and bottled _before_ you decided to blow it up."

"Well that was interesting," Draco mused as they all leaned over to see if Neville was still breathing after he had collapsed to the floor in a faint.

"Good thing I hadn't mentioned the fact that I was considering awarding house points for his work," mused Severus.

"Very good," Draco replied with a smirk.

"So when should we hear something from Granger do you think? Or do we just wait for the article by Skeeter?" Blaise asked as they sat down to wait for Neville to wake up.

"That's a good question," Pansy mused as she sat down next to him. "My guess is that we'll see Granger before the article otherwise the Headmaster will know what's going on."

"Very true Miss Parkinson. My guess would be Miss Granger will be back in only a few days, long enough for her father to 'get out of the hospital'," Severus replied nodding as he thought.

"Well, I suppose we should wake Longbottom and get out of here before anyone comes looking for one of us," Draco began after a moment. "And I'll go let Father know what's going on," he continued looking at the others.

Nodding they all left the room one by one, as Blaise revived Neville and they got him out of the room, only to pass out once more when Pansy let him know about the house points outside in the hall. At which point Severus shooed the students away and took the boy to the Hospital Wing to be treated there.

* * *

Over in St. Mungo's things were going rather quietly now. Thanks to recent events, Danica had been confined to her room and for the most part tied down to her bed to keep her from hurting the staff or herself until the new dose of medication kicked in.

Meanwhile, Ginny had retreated into herself enough that she never responded to anyone, including Danica when the girl had still been allowed to see her. The staff had finally started to accept that there was nothing they were going to be able to do for the girls now. Other than be there when the girls needed someone and get them to the psychiatric appointments.

* * *

A week later Hermione and Harry returned to the school, with the news that her father was well, and out of the hospital. They were able to give him medications that would keep him from having any problems after the attack, so it was almost as if he never had it. Other than his need to go on medication for his cholesterol, which what the majority of those they talked to did not know he had been put on it anyway, so the only part of the story that was truly a lie was the heart attack itself but it was worth it when the article in the Daily Prophet appeared four days later.

Rita really outdid herself, making sure to not give her source for the information but she did manage to get in touch with someone in Mungo's about the girls being there, as well as a few people who verified the information about male Veela, professors from Durmstrang, a retired professor from Beauxbatons, a few retired Aurors even.

As expected, Dumbledore was furious, especially as he was mentioned out and out right there in the article. He called a staff meeting almost immediately to try and contradict what it had said but even his staff could not exactly believe him. It explained what happened to the two girls better than anything else they had been told.

By the time the group got together after things had settled down a small bit, Minerva immediately pointed out they could gain a few more members of the staff variety.

"And who might they be Minerva?" questioned Lucius. "It was a little difficult for me to tell given the fact that Albus spent the entirety of the meeting glaring at me and the staff kept looking at me."

"Yes, well they were in a bit of shock Lucius…there is nothing like finding out one of your own has a rather rare family gift," Minerva replied carefully.

"Who exactly do you think will join us?" Blaise asked

"It's more of a curse than a gift at the moment," Lucius sighed tiredly.

"I can understand that Lucius," Minerva began. "But, we've been having some rather interesting meetings since the Headmaster talked to all of us and I haven't said anything about our group but unless I'm horribly mistaken, we can ask Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, and Firenze."

"Filius I can understand, given that Albus used him to get at Danica," commented Severus. "But what makes you so sure about the others.

"Rolanda is a bit upset with him. He went over the heads of two of his Heads of House. What's to stop him from going after a student in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor next? Hooch as well is rather irate that he would do that to students... As for Firenze, it seems he has known about Male Veela all his life and when he found out Albus kept not only one, but two Veela from their mates, knowingly...well let's just say that it is not a pretty sight," Minerva explained quickly.

How exactly do we approach them though?" Draco pointed out.

"Very carefully," Neville said rather sarcastically before stopping and looking at them. "That just came out; I have no idea where it even came from."

"Despite the apparent sarcasm, Mr. Longbottom is right," agreed Lucius. "Along with the knowledge of the Malfoy heritage comes the fear of it."

Then we tell them like you told me. I'll go to them, fill them in on historic information I have with books, then have you two come in and fill them in more. Some of it they will already know from the article...and if any respond badly, we'll just wipe their memory. If the others say anything about it, then we'll make them understand we can't risk Albus finding out for the girls' sakes. I know these people, so do you Severus, and even you Lucius. They are good people and in the end, I can't see them taking it that badly considering everything else that we have been through in our lives," Minerva explained with a slight shrug. "What other choice do we have really? Everything is for those two girls..."

"Ginevra is my life Minerva I will do whatever I must to ensure her safe return to my side," replied Lucius quietly. "And if that means displaying my and my family's history to the prying eyes of the public then that is what I will do...regardless of the consequences."

"I do hope it doesn't go that far. Having to display it to our fellow teachers, people that we have grown up with in various sources is more than enough in my opinion. I can't imagine it being anyone else's need to know information so...in my opinion Lucius, to quote young miss Morgan, they can jump off a cliff for all I care and yes Mr. Malfoy, I did pay a bit of attention to her in class when she would mouth back at me on those rare occasions," Minerva added with a smile at Draco.

Blaise could not prevent the snicker from escaping at Draco's rather gob smacked expression at McGonagall's confession, which was quickly joined by snickers from the rest of the Slytherins and the three Gryffindor students.

"Well I certainly didn't expect that reaction," Minerva mused with a smile as she looked around at the laughing teenagers and Draco's glare that he was levelling at them.

"You can hardly blame them Minerva," commented Severus, a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's not every day that the great Draco Malfoy is left speechless after all."

"Aww bloody hell, are we here to talk about my shock over something or are we here to work on getting our mates back to freedom before that place makes them lose their minds," Draco growled towards the end.

"Watch your tone Draco," snapped Lucius, an unsettled glint in his eyes.

"Sorry father, it wasn't meant to be towards anyone here...It's just the thought of what that place may be doing to them..." he trailed off as he looked across the room.

"It's alright Draco," replied Lucius with a slight nod. "But you are right. We need to figure out the next stage in our fight to bring the girls home."

"For now, I think our first and only step would be to gather our troops..." Minerva began slowly. "Maybe look for another chance to get in touch with Skeeter, maybe she can get into Mungo's somehow... And we can wait to see just how much public support we get..."

"That sounds reasonable," agreed Severus. "I say we let Skeeter run with this story to her heart's content and see what she does with it. She loves a scandal and what better scandal than Hogwarts' esteemed Headmaster locking away students for no other reason than being the mates of Veela and without their parents' knowledge of the real reason behind them being sent away."

"Quite true Severus," Minerva agreed as she stood up. "But we better break up. I'll arrange a meeting with the other teachers and let you know the details. Until then, we can only pray, and enjoy the show of Albus' reaction," she added with a sad smile before turning and leaving the room.

"I hate to say this, but I'd rather be in your shoes than hers." Hermione said softly as she looked at the two Malfoys.

"And why is that Miss Granger?" asked Lucius curiously, his voice tired.

"You guys know you can trust those you love and you know that though they are taken from you now, you will get them back. She's had to face the truth that the man she has loved, for a great number of years, is not the man she thought he was. And when he learns what she has been doing...Can you honestly see him _ever_ forgiving her for betraying him as he no doubt will see this? As much as the knowledge of what Danica and Ginny are going through, what all of us are going through...how much more must _she_ be going through knowing she is betraying the one she loves even if he is wrong?" Hermione said softly as she looked at her hands.

"You are wise beyond your years, Miss Granger," commented Severus sadly. "You were forced, along with the rest of your peers to grow up much sooner than was right."

"That's life Professor," Hermione replied with a slight shrug. "But I have a final to study for," she began as she stood up. "And no Harry, I haven't studied enough already," she added before he could bring it up. "See you all later," she continued before leaving the room.

* * *

"Mrs. Longbottom, how lovely to see you again," Diane smiled at the older woman.

"Thank you," she replied before heading off towards the patient rooms.

"Was that Mrs. Longbottom?" Jon asked as he approached the Head Nurse's table.

"Yes, I think she's one of our most faithful family members," Diane replied as she flipped through the sign-in log and added the woman's name. They had long since let her forego that formality so she could have a few extra minutes with her son and daughter-in-law.

"That she is," Jon agreed with a smile.

"So, how are our youngest patients?" Diane asked as she closed the log and looked at him.

"Both have completely withdrawn." Jon replied sadly. "I don't even know now if it's from the medication or they have just withdrawn on their own," he continued with a sigh.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we'll ever know," Diane stated softly.

"Question my dear companions in arms," Sarah asked as she and Will joined them.

"What might that be?" Jon asked looking over at the two.

"Didn't we move the Longbottoms to the west wing last week?"

"Yes Sarah, you know that," Diane replied looking at her in question.

"Then why was Mrs. Longbottom heading down the East hallway?"

* * *

"Merlin's sake," Mrs. Longbottom groaned as she finally entered the room she was looking for. "I thought I was never going to find you two. But at least they have the two of you roomed together," she continued looking at the two occupants of the beds.

Neither turned or even showed any sign of having heard her speak. Instead they continued to stare out the window on the far wall. Cocking her head to the side, she walked over to the area between the two beds. "Are you guys awake?" she asked looking at them curiously.

"Hello...come on, please talk to me. I have to tell them about your condition, and I can't do that if you guys don't tell me something..._please,_" she pleaded looking between the two.

"What are you doing in here?" Sarah demanded as Mrs. Longbottom turned towards the doorway.

"Visiting," she replied with a half-smile.

"Hold on now, what's wrong with your hair?" Sarah asked as she took a double take at the older women...that was not that much older? "You're _not_ Mrs. Longbottom!"

"Yes I am."

"No, _you_ aren't," Sarah snapped as she placed the face. "_What_ the _hell_ are you _doing_ here Rita Skeeter?"

"Just popping in," Rita replied with a smile as she pulled out an old copy of the Daily Prophet. "Ta ta," she continued before disappearing from the room with a pop.

* * *

_**St. Mungo's rife with Corruption, Albus Dumbledore behind the whole thing!**_

As the students of Hogwarts read the Daily Prophet Monday morning, laughter broke out among the tables, and quite a few looks towards the Headmaster.

Up at the head table, the staff shook their heads before Dumbledore rose and left the room once more, causing even more laughter to filter through the room.

While everyone else in the Great Hall was laughing at the antics of their esteemed Headmaster, a number of students were trying to figure out their next move. A quick glance between two of them had the two groups exiting the Great Hall one shortly after the other. It was not long before three Gryffindors and six Slytherins were gathered in the Potions classroom behind a locked and warded door.

"What did Rita say in her letter?" Draco asked.

"They're fine," Hermione replied not looking at him.

"Why do I find that hard to believe, Miss Granger?" purred Lucius dangerously.

"Well, I have to be going now. Professor McGonagall has given so much homework, so I'll see you all later," Hermione began as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"You don't honestly think that's going to work do you Mione?" Harry asked with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh hell!" Hermione groaned as she went back to her chair and plopped down.

"Language Miss Granger," Severus reprimanded.

"No offence Professor, but stuff it," Hermione snapped lightly. "After you have my news to give, you can put me in detention for all I care," she continued with a sigh. "All right you nosy pain-in-the-arse members of the male species. I'll tell you what she wrote," she continued before the Professor could speak up.

"She saw Ginny and Danica," she began looking up at the ceiling. "They aren't doing well you guys."

"What _exactly_ do you mean by not well Miss Granger," demanded Lucius, deadly intent entering his voice.

"Neither of them seemed to even know she was in the room. They never responded to her, even when she spoke to them directly. She says they didn't even respond when one of the employees started demanding answer from Rita herself," Hermione explained softly.

"Lucius _wait_," ordered Severus as he grabbed Lucius by the arm as Lucius pushed past him, cursing Dumbledore's name. "Now is not the time to strike at the Headmaster. We can use this to or advantage. With the Prophet already on the girls' side it won't take much to get the other papers behind us," reasoned Severus before turning his gaze to Hermione. "Tell Skeeter to get the word out to the other papers. Tell her to do whatever she has to in order to get them backing the girls. With enough public pressure, Dumbledore will have no choice but to confess and have the girls released."

"What if he doesn't though?" Hermione asked softly.

"Not very optimistic today are you Mione," Harry whispered.

"No. I'm as optimistic as you are. I'm just facing the reality. We're going up against the one wizard that Voldemort feared. What are we going to do if he doesn't bow to public pressure? After all, he didn't bow to the belief that Voldemort was dead now did he?" she added softly before standing and leaving the room.

"I hate to say this, but what if she's right?" asked Blaise. "What then?"

"I don't know Mr. Zabini." Lucius replied shortly before leaving the room as well.

* * *

_**Years later…**_

_Claire had all but given up  
when she and Edwin fell and love  
__She touched his face and shook her head  
in disbelief, she sighed and said_

_"In many dreams I've held you near  
now at last you're really here_

_Where have you been?  
I've looked for you forever and a day  
__Where have you been?  
I'm just not myself when you're away"_

_He asked her for her hand for life  
and she became a salesman's wife  
__He was home each night by eight  
but one stormy evening he was late  
__Her frightened tears fell to the floor  
until his key turned in the door_

_"Where have you been?  
I've looked for you forever and a day  
__Where have you been?  
I'm just not myself when you're away"__  
_

_They'd never spent a night apart  
for sixty years she heard him snore  
__Now they're in a hospital  
in separate beds on different floors_

_Claire soon lost her memory  
forgot the names of family  
__She never spoke a word again  
then one day they wheeled him in  
__He held her hand and stroked her hair  
and in a fragile voice she said__  
_

_"Where have you been?  
I've looked for you forever and a day  
__Where have you been?  
I'm just not myself when you're away  
__No, I'm just not myself when you're away"_

As the gathered family members and friends listened to the song playing as they waited for the ceremony to start. A few members smiled softly as they remembered those very words spoken by two of the women sitting side by side in the front row.

Twenty-seven years ago, fifteen of the gathered members had been reunited outside the doors of St. Mungo's. After far too many months and gathering the support of nearly every member of the Wizarding World through Rita Skeeter's much appreciated contacts and work; they had finally managed to free the two girls. Draco and Lucius had marched into St. Mungo's and promptly followed the man named Jon to the room at the back of the hall. Once there, they picked up their perspective mates, and carried them from the place that had been their private hell for nearly a year.

The girls had slept the entire way through the building, seeming to actually relax for the first time since they were picked up and once, they stepped out in the morning's light, they woke up, blinking as they looked around at the sky. Then, as they looked up at the men that held them, they both smiled and asked where they had been... before promptly falling back into unconsciousness.

It had taken nearly another year for both girls to completely come back to the world. By then Albus Dumbledore had retired from Hogwarts and retreated from public life. His only contact had been Minerva, who somehow found a way to bring back the man she had once known. They had eventually married; years after the events that nearly destroyed the relationship they had nurtured for years. Two years later Albus had left this world, having tried to make a bit of peace with those he had harmed so many years before and while the group had never been able to trust him again, they did forgive him in a small way. But by then they had their own families and children to worry about, they simply did not have the time or the energy to hold a grudge against the man who had made such a horrible mistake.

Danica and Ginny had finished Hogwarts two years after Draco and the others graduated. And the day after they graduated, the friends had gathered for a small, private wedding ceremony that joined Ginny and Lucius, Danica and Draco in marriage. Barely a year later, both women were debating killing their husbands as they prepared to welcome their first children to this world. Ironic enough, at the same time Hermione was also about to bring her first child into the world, although they quickly learned that of the three husbands, Harry was the worst off. A fact Blaise took much relish in watching having gone through his own journey with Pansy just over a year before, although comparisons between the two men always left Blaise the winner of 'he who suffered the most when his wife was pregnant.

The group that had fought so hard to bring back the two girls they loved had never spent more than three weeks without getting together since the day their fight was won. Their children had grown up together, gone to Hogwarts together, and for the most part the families became one rather large family. And now, just shy of Ginny, Lucius, Danica, and Draco's twenty-fifth wedding anniversary; the four were gathered to attend another joint wedding ceremony, although this one had one more couple than the one the friends gathered to watch so many years before.

Smiling softly as the music changed, the five women, Ginny, Danica, Hermione, Pansy, and Millicent watched as Frank, Christian, and Damien took their places at the front of the chapel. Frank Longbottom was the spitting image of his father, with his mother's hair. He was Milli's baby, that was no secret, even to their four other children. But none of the Longbottom offspring felt any less loved because of it.

Christian Malfoy as well was the spitting image of his father, other than the same black and blonde striped hair he got from his mother. That had been the surprise to their group, learning Danica's hair was not dyed as they had long suspected. After Christian, Draco and Danica had another eight children, the youngest being only five. And Chalise had finally been the deciding factor in the contest that the two Malfoy women had been in to see who would have the most children. Although they did suspect Ginny was glad that she would have no more than seven. A fact she reminded Lucius of everyday.

The final groom waiting to marry was Ginny and Lucius' eldest. Damien as well was the spitting image of his father. In fact, when one saw the cousins together, the first question often asked was if they were twins, other than the fact that Christian's long locks were black and blonde striped. The two boys were exceptionally close, so it was no surprise they were marrying together.

As the familiar notes of the wedding march filled the building, the guests rose and turned to see the brides that would be escorted out any moment, none more eager than the women still smiling in the front row. The first to appear was the other Malfoy family member marrying that day, the reason for the third marriage that afternoon. Draco had often reminded his family that his eldest daughter was just as beautiful as her mother; a fact Charity often teased her twin brother about. The only thing Christian and Charity had in common physically was their unique hair, but their commonality in personality was beyond annoying at times, though their families loved them all the more for it. Charity had been the first to fall in love as well, although it had also been no surprise to their families when she and Frankie announced they were dating. In reality, it had been a relief after watching the two flirt endlessly their entire childhood through mid-teens. Draco as well looked every bit the proud father as he led his daughter down the aisle, stopping just in front of the mothers.

Next to come down the aisle was Blaise and his daughter Larissa. Larissa was the perfect blend of her parents, Pansy's shape with Blaise's black hair and her mother's eyes. She had both her mother's style and ability to flirt along with Blaise's sensibility, although surprisingly, she had taken after Hermione more than her parents. She also had Hermione's patience it seemed, because it had taken six years for her to make Christian realize they were perfect for each other. A fact they all teased Chris about to their heart's content.

Last but not least came Harry with Serenity. If Larissa had taken after Hermione, Serenity had taken after Pansy and Milli, a fact that Harry had heard from Hermione more than once during her teen years. But all the same Serenity was still her parent's pride and joy. The Potters had only been blessed with one child, a fact many of the group often wished they had been cursed with as well at times. She took after her grandmother more than her parents. Sirius, Remus, and Severus had all agreed more than once that it was like seeing Lily back from the grave. And from the day she turned sixteen, Damien had been lost. Whereas his cousin had taken years to realize what he found in Larissa, it had taken Serenity years to realize what she had in Damien. But in the end, everyone was happy together, and they had finally reached the day their parents had been waiting for since all of their kids were sixteen and attending their first Yule Ball.

Once the brides were present, and given to their grooms, the husbands returned to their wives. Draco and Lucius both pulled their wives close as they watched the newest generation of Malfoy Veela be joined to their mates. They knew that it would probably not be as easy for the eight other Veela that made up their family. But at least these two would not go through the pain their parents had, and that alone made the four able to truly forget the horrors of their past. As Ginny laid her head on Lucius' shoulder, she could even almost thank Albus for what he had done. After all, maybe if he had not taken that path, they might not be where they were today.


End file.
